Phoenix Rising
by Lilybitt
Summary: A new school teacher arrives in Stockton and attracts the attention of two Barkley brothers.


PHOENIX RISING  
  
By Lily B. (Please don't reuse or redistribute without permission, thanks.)  
  
It was a brutally hot day and the air was thick with moisture; the heat emanating from the steam engine made the temperature on the railroad platform , almost unbearable. Two young women stood hugging one another, having a hard time separating. They had been inseparable since they were small girls. They had met when one girl saved the other's life.  
  
The two women, both only nineteen, were worlds apart from one another, both in appearance and social stature. One woman was petite, barely passing the five-foot mark; she had flaming red hair and intense green eyes. She dressed in the finest that New Orleans had to offer a woman of society. The other woman was statuesque, with wavy and often unruly chestnut hair and dark brown eyes that appeared black when she was angry. She was dressed in simple clothes, clearly not from a family rooted in New Orleans society. Together these two had been a force to reckon with throughout their youth, fierce supporters of one another - friends through both the good and bad times and had seen plenty of both.  
  
"I still can't believe you're going all the way to California. You've never left Louisiana in your life!" The taller girl exclaimed.  
  
"You can still change your mind and come with me. I can get you a ticket right now."  
  
"I know you can and I will get there, but I'm going to make my own way." The chestnut haired woman stood firm. She was anxious to get out of New Orleans, away from everything and everyone. But if she were going, it would be with her own money and not a handout, even if it were from her best friend. "Now, do you remember who you are supposed to see about signing the paperwork on the house you bought?"  
  
Maggie laughed, "Yes Mother, an attorney, umm.." She pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. "Jarrod Barkley."  
  
"All aboard!" The conductor called.  
  
"You'll write to me from Stockton and tell me all about your new teaching job won't you?"  
  
"You'll get so many letters from me, you won't be able to keep up with them!" she sighed, "I guess its time." Maggie gave her friend one last hug. "I'll miss you Sarah".  
  
"You too, Mags. Be careful out there okay? You did bring your guns, didn't you - I've heard its pretty wild territory out there."  
  
She nodded, "Don't worry, you know I can take care of myself". Margaret Lanigan waved goodbye to Sarah and boarded the Pullman sleeping car. It was going to be a very long journey to California.  
  
After six and a half days. Maggie looked out the window as the train slowly pulled into Stockton. Her stomach was in knots, someone from the school board was to meet her at the station, but she hadn't been informed who would there waiting for her. She disembarked from the train onto the platform, surveying the group of people milling about. Standing near the edge of the platform, she spotted an older woman, of about the same height, as herself and she appeared to be looking for someone. Maggie took a deep breath in an attempt to quiet the butterflies in her stomach and decided to approach.  
  
"Good afternoon." Maggie said with a small smile. "You wouldn't by any chance be looking for a school teacher, would you?"  
  
The woman turned and faced her, briefly looked her over and smiled, "As a matter of fact, I am! You must be Margaret Lanigan."  
  
Maggie nodded. "Yes I am and you are?"  
  
"I'm Victoria Barkley, it's very nice to meet you" Victoria extended her hand to the young woman and Maggie took it immediately, more than a little grateful for the warm greeting.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Maggie paused, "Barkley? I know that name from somewhere.oh yes, is your husband a lawyer?"  
  
"What?" She said and then shook her head. "Oh no, that's my son Jarrod." Victoria spoke with a laugh in her voice.  
  
"You know Jarrod?" A timid-looking young woman appeared from behind Victoria.  
  
"I know of him. He worked with my lawyer on obtaining a piece of property out here." She stated matter of factly.  
  
"Oh yes, that's right." Victoria nodded and addressed the woman beside her, "Beth, Miss Lanigan purchased the old Murphy place, outside of town. I'm sorry, where are my manners, this is Beth Barkley, Jarrod's wife."  
  
Maggie extended her hand to Beth, "Nice to meet you. My lawyer, Mr. Waites said many good things about your husband."  
  
"Why thank you!" Beth gushed, "We're newlyweds. Somehow I managed to catch the best lawyer in all of California!"  
  
"Indeed you did.' Victoria added. She turned to Maggie; "Now you must be exhausted."  
  
"I am, this is my first time out of Louisiana. It was quite a long trip."  
  
"Louisiana? My that is a trip, what brought you all the way out here?" Beth inquired.  
  
"I guess I just needed a change. California seems so fresh and new. New Orleans was beginning to feel old and cramped." Maggie tried to sound lighthearted, but the truth was there were far too many bad memories in Louisiana and she wanted to get as far away from the South as she possibly could.  
  
Victoria put her arm around Maggie; "Well you're certainly in for a change, all right. Why don't Beth and I take you to the hotel now, we'll give you a chance to rest and clean up from your trip and then I'll meet you in the lobby later for dinner."  
  
"That sounds wonderful." Maggie was exhilarated and exhausted all at the same time; she couldn't wait to begin her new life here. "Will you be joining us Beth?"  
  
"Oh no, I should get home, Jarrod will be coming home soon." Beth smiled at the two of them then scurried away to return to the ranch.  
  
"Well, why don't we get your bags and head over to the hotel. Do you have a lot?"  
  
"Only three, " Maggie replied, "I've having the rest of my things, including some furniture shipped from home. It should be here by the end of the week."  
  
Maggie boarded the carriage with Victoria and they headed to Stockton's one hotel. The vastness of the area was amazing; she wasn't used to seeing buildings spread out and endless land in the distance. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh air that smelled faintly sweet. New Orleans had become overcrowded and cramped; it even smelled old and stale. One of the first items on her agenda would be to purchase a horse, Maggie had a feeling she was going to love riding out here. She had been born and raised in New Orleans, in a grand home of the Garden District. Her Father, Mark Lanigan, had been one of the most prominent attornies in all of Louisiana and he had always been well-respected in the community. She had been a daddy's girl and she loved the law as much as he did. He had always hoped that she would become the first female attorney in their state and hadn't concealed his disappointment when she had informed him of her desire to teach. When her father had fallen ill, she stoped teaching and took care of him, night and day, until he had passed away. Now, she was so glad to be starting anew and teaching again.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and Victoria went inside with her as she checked in. "Thank you for your help Mrs. Barkley. Would six o'clock be suitable for dinner?"  
  
"Six would be just fine. Oh, and please call me Victoria." Victoria smiled at the young woman. Victoria Barkley had always been an excellent judge of character and she had a good feeling about this new school teacher.  
  
"All right then, Victoria, but only if you call me Maggie - all of my friends do."  
  
Maggie headed to her room and upon closing the door, collapsed on the bed. She hadn't realized just how tired she was. She tried to close her eyes but sleep wouldn't come. Her mind was far too busy racing with thoughts of her new job, her new acquaintance and of Sarah back home. She finally gave up on taking a nap and decided to wash up and change into a fresh dress. Pulling several sheets of paper and a pen from her back, she began writing to her best friend.  
  
A knock on the door, jolted her awake. She had dozed off while writing. She called out 'just a minute' and quickly took a brush to her hair, pulling some of the long red strands back with a bow. Checking her dress in the mirror, she flung open the door, expecting to see Mrs. Barkley standing there.  
  
The tall cowboy was looking up and down the hall impatiently when the door opened. From what his Mother had said, he had expected someone that was somewhat older than the young woman who appeared before him. Before him stood a beautiful young woman, petite with bright red hair and freckles on her nose. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
Nick immediately removed his hat, "Miss Lanigan?"  
  
"Yes?" She took in the man before her. Tall with jet-black hair and hazel eyes, he was undeniably handsome wearing a black leather jacket and white shirt.  
  
"I'm Nick Barkley, my Mother, umm you're having dinner with her this evening?" Nick stammered.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry Mr. Barkley, I dozed off. We're you standing out here long."  
  
"Uh, no, no, not long at all. I hope you don't mind, but my brother Heath and I just finished some errands in town and Mother invited us to join the two of you."  
  
"I don't mind a bit." Maggie picked up her wrap off a chair and Nick took it from her hands and carefully laid it over her shoulders.  
  
"It can get a bit chilly here at night Miss Lanigan."  
  
"By the way, it's Maggie please." She smiled at him.  
  
"Maggie it is then." Nick led the way down the stairs where Heath and Victoria were waiting.  
  
"I'm so sorry Victoria, I overslept."  
  
"Don't worry dear, it was a very long trip." Victoria spoke with understanding and kindness in her voice. "Well, you've met Nick, this is my son, Heath."  
  
Heath extended his hand to her, "Nice to meet you, Maggie is it?"  
  
Maggie nodded and took in the sharp contrasts between the two brothers. Heath, also tall and handsome but fair skinned with blonde hair. She never would have guessed that they were brothers.  
  
There were two restaurants in Stockton, one being attached to the hotel. The four of them found an empty table and sat down.  
  
Heath spoke first, "Mother tells us your from New Orleans, I was there once a long time ago - it's a very interesting place."  
  
"Yes it is, I'll miss it a little. But I have a feeling that I'm going to love Stockton." Maggie spoke enthusiastically.  
  
Their meals arrived quickly and they conversed throughout dinner about New Orleans, Stockton and her new position. Maggie was quite comfortable with the three Barkleys and she took note of each of their very different personalities. Nick, she thought, was by far the most animated of the group, talking fast and moving his hands almost non-stop. Heath was the quieter of the two brothers; he seemed to be taking in the surroundings and conversations, very aware of everything. Victoria was well spoken and obviously well bred but Maggie sensed more to her than just good breeding - strength of character, an inner strength that had absolutely nothing to do with one's status.  
  
Eventually, Nick and Heath got into a disagreement at the table regarding a rancher they had some problems with. Nick was ready to go over there and take matters into his own hands. Heath, remaining calm, argued with him that things needed to be handled legally and by their older brother.  
  
Maggie chuckled to herself as she watched the two of them.  
  
"What's so funny, Maggie?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry it's just that you two remind me of my two older brothers when I was a little girl. They fought about everything!"  
  
"When you were a little girl? They don't fight anymore?" Heath didn't miss a thing.  
  
Maggie played with spoon in her coffee cup, not looking up. "No, they don't fight anymore. They were both killed in the war."  
  
The Barkleys all looked at her sympathetically.  
  
Victoria put her hand over Maggie's, "I am so sorry dear. It must have been terrible. Do you have any other brothers or sisters."  
  
"No it was just the four of us. My Mother passed away when I was a baby. Jack and Emerson looked after me when I was young and Father was busy with his law practice. Jack and Emerson could never agree on anything, even the war. Jack joined up with the Confederacy and Emerson joined the Union. Neither one of them came back." Even though it had been many years, Maggie's wounds were deep in her heart and she still felt the pain of their loss. She had been a small child of only seven when her Father had received word of Jack's death and only a month later, it was Emerson.  
  
"Must've been rough on your Father. Bet he wasn't too keen on his only child heading out to California." Heath added thoughtfully.  
  
"He passed away last year. He had been sick for a long time. After he passed, that's when I decided it was time to begin somewhere anew."  
  
"So, you don't have any family left? That must be pretty rough on ya." Nick interjected.  
  
"Not really, I have one very good friend that I left behind. But actually, she's planning to come out here within a year or two." Maggie regained her composure and smiled.  
  
They finished their coffees and returned to the lobby of the hotel. Victoria noted that Nick had barely taken his eyes off Maggie the entire night and she proceeded to volunteer him to help out the next day. "You know Nick, I believe Maggie could use some assistance at her new home tomorrow. There's quite a bit of cleaning up that needs to be done. Maybe in the afternoon you could take her there and get started on the house before her furniture arrives." Victoria was clearly trying her hand at matchmaking. "Oh and she'll need to look into purchasing a horse or two."  
  
Nick grinned widely, "Sure! How about I pick you up about one o'clock Maggie? You be sure to wear some old clothes, there's a lot of dust at that place." Nick spoke rapidly, "you could have dinner at our ranch tomorrow night and then on Thursday we can see about finding you a horse."  
  
Victoria kissed Maggie on the cheek and bid her goodnight. Heath and Nick followed dutifully behind her. Maggie laughed to herself as she went up the stairs to her room, that Nick never gave me a chance to say yes. 1 The next morning, Maggie rose with the sun, got dressed and went downstairs for a hearty breakfast. She still had several hours before Nick would come get her and she decided to take a walk around town.  
  
She asked for directions to the schoolhouse and headed there for her first stop. The schoolhouse was empty, it was harvest time and Maggie had two more weeks before she would be standing in front of the classroom. She went inside and looked over the room. Slowly, she walked up and down the aisles between the desks and headed towards the door. As she was leaving, a small piece of chalk caught her eye. Unable to resist the temptation she picked it up and wrote Miss. Lanigan in large letters across the blackboard. Stepping back from the blackboard, she looked at her name on the board and grinned widely as she headed out the door.  
  
Her next stop was the General Store. There were not nearly as many shops as there had been back home, but Maggie didn't mind a bit. She liked what she had seen thus far, this was a town she could call home, she thought to herself. Wide-open spaces surrounded her; even the streets were wide compared to New Orleans. She set about purchasing some items in the General Store for cleaning her new place. She had read a description of the property sent by Mr. Barkley to her attorney and although quite smaller than her former residence, it would suit her just fine.  
  
As she emerged from the store, with her arms full of packages, she saw Heath Barkley fly by on his horse. She waved, but he didn't seem to notice her. She watched as he stopped in front of the Sheriff's office and ran inside. A moment later, he emerged with the Sheriff and the two of them rode off together. Maggie thought to herself that she would ask Nick about it later this afternoon.  
  
She returned to the hotel and changed into a tan split skirt and cream blouse and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She checked the time and knew Nick would arrive shortly. She went downstairs and sat on the round sofa in the middle of the lobby. The room seemed to be a buzz with people talking quietly amongst themselves. As she sat waiting for Nick she briefly overheard to men as they passed by her.  
  
"Can you believe it? Murdered!"  
  
"It's terrible!"  
  
So, that's what's going on, Maggie thought to herself, I guess Stockton is a little wild yet. She was glad she had the derringer tucked in her purse and she patted it lightly. Sarah had bought it for her last year and she knew she had saved up for quite awhile to do it. Maggie was quite adept with a gun; her Father had made sure of that a long time ago.  
  
She checked the clock on the wall, one-thirty. Beginning to wonder if Nick had come early she decided to check with the front desk.  
  
An older gentleman was behind the counter whispering to an old plump woman next to him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes dearie?" The woman asked.  
  
"I was supposed to meet someone here at one o'clock and I was wondering if perhaps they came early. My name is Margaret Lanigan."  
  
"Well, I don't recall anyone, who were you supposed to meet?" The old plump woman leaned closer to her, her breath stinking of whiskey.  
  
"A Mr. Nick Barkley." She stood up straighter, trying to politely get away from the woman's breath.  
  
"Ha!" Said the old man; "you won't be likely to see him around here today! Haven't you heard?" He leaned over the counter and gestured for her to come closer. His voice barely above a whisper, "There was a murder out there this morning!"  
  
Her mind raced, "A murder?! Who? What happened?"  
  
"Seems that the young lawyer's wife was shot and killed this morning. And it looks like they were trying to kill the lawyer and hit her by mistake!"  
  
Maggie couldn't believe her ears, she had just met Beth yesterday and now, apparently she was gone. She went back up to her room in a daze. She considered hiring a horse and buggy and going out to the Barkley's home but it was too soon for that, too many things would be going on there. Being that they had just met, she decided it best to find out about a service and attend that. Still, her heart was heavy for them, they seemed such a wonderful family and wondered who would try to kill Jarrod Barkley.  
  
She filled the rest of her day with a detailed letter to her best friend, back home. She wrote of how beautiful it was in California, the family she had met and the horrible tragedy that had just befell them.  
  
The next morning, she headed out to the General Store to mail her letter to Sarah. Crossing the street, she saw Heath pull up to the store in a carriage, with a young blonde woman seated beside him. Tentatively, Maggie decided to approach them, hopeful that she wasn't intruding upon the two.  
  
"Heath, hello." Maggie spoke to him in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh, Maggie, hello." Heath said as he assisted the young woman down from the carriage.  
  
"Heath, I am so sorry about what happened. How's your Mother holding up and the rest of your family?"  
  
"Mother is handling it very well actually, she's always been a good soldier, no matter what." Heath kicked the dirt with his boot, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Its Jarrod actually that I'm worried about" He said, somewhat surprised with himself at admitting that to someone he'd just met. Heath almost had forgotten that Audra was standing there next to him, intently listening to the conversation. "I'm sorry, Maggie Lanigan, this is my sister Audra."  
  
"How do you do." Audra held out her hand and spoke blandly to Maggie. It didn't escape Maggie's eye that Audra had given her a thorough looking over. "Will you excuse me, we just came here to get a few things for the viewing tomorrow."  
  
"Yes of course," Maggie nodded and Audra walked into the store, leaving Heath and herself outside.  
  
"And how are you holding up?" She placed a hand on his arm.  
  
Heath absent-mindedly patted her hand. "I guess I'm all right. It's just hard to believe that this happened. They were newlyweds, they just started out together and now.now it's all gone. I just hope Jarrod will come out of this okay."  
  
"I'm sure that given time he will recover from this Heath. You know, I got the distinct impression from dinner the other night that you are all a very close knit and strong family. More than anything, that's what is going to help your brother through this ordeal. Trust me, I know this from personal experience." Maggie spoke with Heath for several minutes, trying to reassure him. In the back of her mind, she thought about the impression of strength that she had gotten about Victoria and if her son Jarrod was anything like her, eventually, they would all be okay she reasoned.  
  
"We'll be taking visitors tomorrow, can you come out?" Heath asked, "I do believe that Nick would be awful glad to see you, maybe take his mind off things for a little bit."  
  
"Of course I'll be there Heath. It's the least I can do."  
  
Audra called to Heath from inside the store. "I best get going. I'll see ya tomorrow then." Heath excused himself from Maggie and went inside the store.  
  
Maggie walked back to her hotel room, deep in thought. She felt so badly for this family, that just the other day had given her such a warm welcome to her new home. Maggie thought over how much Heath and Nick reminded her of the older brothers she lost. Especially Heath, so much like Emerson and she had a feeling that if Emerson were still around, they would have become great friends. Maggie thought they probably would have. Growing up, Maggie had always been closest to Emerson, though he was barely a teenager when he left home; he had been wise beyond his years; quiet and always in tune with the world around him and the best judge of character. Heath seemed just like that to her.  
  
Now Nick, on the other hand, was a complete enigma to her. She couldn't quite make out what she thought of him. Like her older brother, Jack in some ways, there was something different about him that she couldn't quite put a finger on. She wondered for a moment if it was an attraction, but she brushed it aside, at least for the time being anyway. After all, she was completely uneducated when it came to matters of the heart. Her Father had become ill when she was only 15 and she had done virtually nothing except care for him for the last three years of his life.  
  
Restless and alone in her hotel room, she decided to go to the livery stables and see if she could hire out a horse and buggy. There were several horses available for hire and being a relatively decent judge of horse flesh, she chose the healthiest and fastest of the group. The owner of the livery stable had warned her that the horse was much more suitable for a cowboy or an experienced male rider. Maggie shook her head with a small smile and ignored his warning, paying him the weekly rate. She retrieved the supplies she bought at the store and using the map that Jarrod had mailed to her lawyer, she headed out to find her new home.  
  
Nick had grown very restless at home as well. There was nothing he could do to help at home. People were all over the house getting ready for visitors the next day and Mother had things well in hand. As much as he wanted to help Jarrod get through this, it seemed there was nothing in could do on that end either. Jarrod had retreated to his desk and refused to speak or listen to anyone. Feeling frustrated and angry, Nick decided to go for a ride to clear his head. He saddled Coco and left the ranch in a full gallop.  
  
Just over the ridge, Nick spotted a buggy in front of the old Murphy place and went to check it out. As he got closer, he remembered the pretty new school teacher and the promise he had made to help her in her new home. When he got to the small house, he found Maggie on the top rail of the front porch, broom in hand, trying to knock the cobwebs down.  
  
"Well hello there!" he called out to her as he dismounted.  
  
Startled by his booming voice, Maggie lost her footing and slipped off the railing, landing flat on her behind. "Owww!" She cried out.  
  
He ran to her side and helped her up, "You okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, I think my pride's hurt more than anything else." She looked up at Nick snickering and laughed as she brushed the dust off of her. She regained her composure and turned serious, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, no, I'm angry. I just feel so damned helpless right now! There wasn't anything I could do."  
  
"I do understand, it's always hardest to accept something when we're completely powerless to do anything about it." She knew this to be true from her own experiences.  
  
"Yeah, you may be right." Changing the subject he said, "I'm really sorry I never came to help you out with this place yesterday."  
  
"Don't apologize, Nick, there's no reason for you to be sorry about that."  
  
"Well, I'm here now, could I give you a hand for a little while?" He was glad to be away from the ranch right now, especially to be near her. She was so small to him that he felt protective of her,  
  
"I would love it, but are you sure you shouldn't be at home?" she wondered if he shouldn't be there right now in such a difficult time.  
  
"No, actually I was feeling pretty useless there, everyone seems to have things under control." Nick sighed.  
  
"Well then," Maggie grinned, "I was about ready to take a break. You wouldn't by any chance feel like going riding for a little bit would you?"  
  
"Lady," His face brightened and broke into a wide smile, "That's exactly what I feel like doing right now!" He walked over to her rented carriage and unhooked the horse from it, saddling it with the weathered saddle she had rented as well. "I'll keep it to a slow pace." He said as he gave her a leg up. "We'll head south a bit, there's a great stream down there and a vista with quite the view. Lemme know if I'm going too fast for you." Nick got on Coco and brought his horse alongside her.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about going too slow Nick. I might just surprise you!" Maggie returned his smile and then gave her horse a small kick and she was off in a canter.  
  
Laughing, he spurred Coco on to catch up with her. He was pleasantly surprised by how well she did keep up with him and occasionally egged him on to go faster. When they reached the vista, Nick pulled Coco to a stop and Maggie brought her horse alongside him.  
  
"Wow," She said, dismounting from her horse. "You were right, this is some view." She gazed down into the lush green valley, across the stream and could see herds of cattle off in the distance.  
  
"This is all Barkley property" He said proudly. Nick moved over next to her as she stared out across the valley, close enough for him to catch the faintest scent of lavender on her.  
  
"It's beautiful here Nick, it truly is. No wonder you wanted to show me this place."  
  
"Beautiful, yep, you're right about that." But Nick wasn't looking out at the valley. He was staring at her. Maggie looked up at him and their eyes met. Taking off a glove, he brought his hand to her chin and brought her face up closer to his. He moved in closer and his lips brushed against hers gently, his arms went around her back and pulled her close. His voice barely a whisper, he uttered "Maggie" and tried to kiss her again, but Maggie turned her head away.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. "I moved too fast didn't I."  
  
"I don't know. You've got so much going on right now. Maybe its just not the right time for this?" She was unsure herself as to the reason why she turned away; she only knew that it didn't feel right.  
  
Nick released her from his arms and looked down at the ground, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll take you home now."  
  
She didn't speak, only nodded at him, feeling very unsure of herself and very vulnerable. They both mounted their horses and rode silently back to the house.  
  
"Will you be coming to the house tomorrow?" he asked. At that moment, he looked and felt like a lost little boy.  
  
"Yes, of course I'll be there." She whispered.  
  
Nick said nothing more; he picked up his hat and rode off on Coco. 2  
  
When Maggie arrived at the Barkley ranch, the large house was filled nearly to capacity. It seemed to her that the entire town of Stockton was in attendance for Beth's wake. She knew no one there except the Barkleys and she stood uncomfortable and alone in the parlor. Some time passed, before Heath spotted her standing there and made his way across the room to join her. Maggie gave Heath a small smile as he walked towards her.  
  
Heath gave her a small kiss on her cheek and took her arm in his, "I'm glad you came. Have you been here long?" He was just as grateful as she was to find her there. He wanted desperately to have a reason to break away from the crowd of people expressing their shocked disbelief and sorrow for a woman that any of them barely knew. To Heath, the whole wake seemed fake and pretentious. None of them, save for Jarrod, had really had the opportunity to get to know his now late wife. But he recognized that Jarrod was a prominent attorney and people had come from not only Stockton, but San Francisco and Sacramento as well.  
  
"Not very long, I'm surprised you were able to find me in this crowd." Maggie said breathing a sigh of relief. Feeling very out of place, she'd been considering leaving until Heath had found her.  
  
"It is a large gathering isn't it? Personally, I wish they would all go home." He stated plainly.  
  
She leaned in to his arm and whispered "How's the rest of your family holding up?"  
  
"I really don't know, Maggie. Mother seems to be okay" Heath hesitated, "But Jarrod, he looks like he's going to boil over at any moment." Heath paused and looked around the room, spotting Jarrod standing next to his desk Heath added, "that's Jarrod over there, you haven't met him, have you?"  
  
"No I haven't, but we can save the introductions for another time." Maggie looked over to where Heath had pointed and saw a man in a black suit, with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes. She surmised that Heath was right, he did look as if he would boil over at any moment, Jarrod's blue eyes looked distant and angry. She found herself feeling a tremendous sense of sympathy and compassion for the loss he had just suffered.  
  
"C'mon Maggie, let's find Nick, I bet he'll be glad to see you." Heath started to lead her across the room, but she stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling back on it nervously.  
  
"Heath no, please. I think I'm the last person Nick wants to see right now." Maggie sighed, there was a part of her that wanted to see him but not in the way that Nick wanted her to.  
  
Heath looked at her intensely and asked, "Something happen between the two of you?"  
  
"Oh, you could say that." She whispered to him; not wanting anyone else in the crowd to hear her.  
  
Heath patted her arm. "Lemme go get us a couple of drinks and you can tell me all about it out on the terrace, Mags."  
  
Heath briefly left her in the middle of the crowded room alone and went to fetch two glasses of sherry, Jarrod's favorite drink. Maggie found herself fidgeting uncomfortably with her hands as she waited for Heath and noticed several sidelong glances in her direction. When he got back, he led her out to the terrace. Heath leaned against the railing and Maggie sat down close to him in a large iron patio chair.  
  
"You know, you called me Mags back there." Maggie said with a small grin.  
  
"I did?" Heath didn't recall, "I'm sorry, guess it just seems to suit you. You feel like a friend I've known all my life. I hope you don't mind my saying that." Smiling to himself, he couldn't remember the last time he was this comfortable talking with someone, except for Nick and even then, Heath wasn't always one to share what was on his mind.  
  
"I don't mind at all, as a matter of fact my best friend and one of my brother's called me Mags. You know, in all honesty I was thinking the other day about how much you remind me of him." Maggie returned his warm smile.  
  
"Which one do I remind you of, Jack or Emerson?" Heath asked.  
  
Maggie was impressed that he had remembered their names, "Emerson. You two are..were very much alike. I think you would've been very close friends, had you the opportunity to meet."  
  
"Mags, you'll have to tell me more about him someday. But now back to the subject, what exactly happened with you and Nick?" Heath twirled the glass of sherry in his hand while he waited for Maggie to answer him.  
  
Maggie relayed all the events of yesterday and Nick's visit to her home, to Heath; he listened to her quietly, occasionally nodding his head.  
  
Heath agreed with how she had ended things yesterday, "It sounds like you did the right thing. I don't know that any of us are fully in our right minds right now, even Nick. We're all still reeling from the shock of it all, hard to believe, they didn't have much time to be a married couple."  
  
Maggie spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't know that it was just because of what your family's going through right now, Heath. All I know is that it didn't feel right. Heath, I don't think.." She thought for a moment before she continued. "Heath I never had much time for courting or having a beau; but I don't think I feel the same way that Nick feels."  
  
"You know," he replied with a smile, "Sometimes it can take awhile for Nick to grow on a person. Take your time, who knows? You might just change your mind." Heath replied. He had almost forgotten that she was only nineteen, the same age as Audra and yet, she somehow seemed much older and wiser than his sister.  
  
"Heath? Heath, the Tompkins are leaving we should." Victoria appeared on the terrace she stopped when she saw Heath talking to Maggie. "I'm sorry I didn't see you. Its very nice of you to have come out here." She bent down and gave Maggie a small kiss on her cheek and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Victoria, I'm glad I could be here." She rose from her chair, "I should really head back though, it will be dark soon and I'm not too adept around the area just yet."  
  
Heath leaned over and quickly hugged Maggie before she left. Victoria looked at her son, quizzically, not sure what to make of the two of them sitting out together on the veranda. Heath just smiled.  
  
Maggie spent the rest of the week getting her home ready. She swept and mopped and hung the new curtains that she had bought at the General store, hoping that her recollection of furniture colors was not too far off from her purchase. She had received word that her furniture would arrive by the end of the week and wanted to have the house completely ready for her pieces when they arrived.  
  
On Thursday morning, she went into town and ran into Nick and Heath at the General store. They talked for quite awhile, or rather Heath and Maggie talked for quite awhile. Nick barely spoke a word to her the whole time; only offered a brief hello before he walked away from the two of them. Maggie was saddened and a little angry with Nick for his behavior, but decided to hold her tongue for the moment. As Heath helped her load her purchases onto her carriage; she told him that her furniture was finally going to arrive and she'd be able to move into her home. Heath was happy for her and promised his services as well as one or two of their men, to help set up her new home.  
  
As promised, her furniture arrived at the end of the week and two of the Barkley ranch hands were there first thing in the morning to help her unpack all the pieces and set up her new home. She was very disappointed though, that none of the Barkleys made an appearance at her home that day.  
  
However, Maggie found out quickly that one of the ranch hands was quite eager to talk about the family he worked for. He relayed the story to her that Jarrod had been overcome with grief and anger and had set out to take revenge on those responsible for the death of his wife. She was shocked at the turn of events, somehow, she never expected a lawyer to behave in that manner. It certainly wasn't something she could ever think of her Father doing; but then he hadn't lost his wife to a murder, he'd lost her in childbirth. She couldn't possibly understand what he was going through and again she felt a swell of sympathy for the man she had seen standing alone at the wake.  
  
As she finished working on her house that day, Maggie found that she couldn't stop thinking about Jarrod. The image of him at the wake was burned into her memory. His eyes haunted her, the vibrant blue eyes filled with so much pain and anger. She went to bed that night thinking about him and what he must be going through. A thought crossed her mind about wanting to make his anger disappear and to comfort him, but she pushed it back, chiding herself for having such thoughts about him. 3 The new school year would begin soon and Maggie's days became filled with lesson plans and preparations. She stayed at the school most of the day getting comfortable with the place and running over her presentations to her future class. The butterflies in her stomach, were fruitful and multiplied as her first day of school fast approached. On the last Friday before school would begin, Victoria, appeared at the schoolhouse.  
  
"Victoria! It's so good to see you!" Maggie got up from behind her desk.  
  
"How are you coming with getting ready for school?" Victoria asked, but Maggie could see there were many other things on her mind. Victoria looked tired and the plain back outfit she wore; didn't nothing to improve her appearance. Maggie noted her pale complexion and the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"I'm getting there - at least I think I am. Who am I kidding? I am so nervous!" She blurted out and grinned sheepishly back at her new friend.  
  
"You're going to do just fine, Maggie, I know you will. Remember, this is your classroom and no one else's." She pointed at a small school desk, "as long as you remember that it's your room to lead and not there's - you're going to do wonderfully, I can tell."  
  
"Thanks" she smiled. "How are things at home?" She hesitated, then added "Has Jarrod returned?"  
  
"You know he left? Well, that's a silly question, who hasn't heard about it!, one of the benefits of living in a smaller town." With a loud sigh, she leaned against Maggie's desk. "No, he hasn't come home yet. I'm so worried, when he left, it was like I didn't even know him, my own son, I didn't recognize him. He was so filled with anger and hatred; I've never seen him like that before."  
  
Maggie placed a steadying arm on Victoria's shoulder and felt her tremble. Victoria looked up at her and when Maggie saw tears glistening in her eyes, wrapped her arms around her. Victoria breathed in deeply and Maggie felt her body relax; she only took another moment to compose herself again. She straightened her jacket and told Maggie she was going to have her over to the house for dinner soon and left abruptly.  
  
On Monday morning, Maggie set out from her home at the first light. She couldn't wait to get to her first day. She got to the school and opened the windows allowing the fresh air to get inside the stuffy school house. Gathering books together and finishing writing the lessons on the board, she checked the time. Smiling to herself, she went outside and rang the bell.  
  
During the course of her first day as Stockton's only school teacher, she broke up a fight, taught addition to the younger children and brushed up on the children's reading skills. She kept Victoria's advice close to her heart and she always remembered that this was her room. As the last child left the room, she sighed and put her head on the desk. She'd made it.  
  
Through out the first eight weeks, she experienced every joy and frustration of teaching that she could possibly think of. Heath and Victoria stopped by the school on more than one occasion, to check in on her, see how she was doing and offer kind words of encouragement. Maggie appreciated the visits, especially knowing that things at the ranch were still difficult for all of them.  
  
On Friday evening, she stopped at the post and was excited to find a letter from back home, Sarah.  
  
Dearest Mags:  
  
So, have the children run you out of school yet? Remember, OUR former teacher, Miss Marsden? What we did to her, someone might relive on you! So you better be careful  
  
You are a rat, you know. You figured since I wouldn't let you buy me a ticket you would go around telling all your society friends that I was the best seamstress in New Orleans? So that's how it works, now I have so much business I can hardly keep track of it all. Thank you, you're still a rat, but thanks.  
  
I miss you so much! The way things are going here though; I should be in California in no time at all.  
  
Aunt Mary seems to be recovering nicely from being sick again. I haven't told her yet about California and I don't suspect that she'll take it very well.  
  
Well, I'm not as good at writing letters as you are, so I'm going to stop here. Write back soon, okay?  
  
Your friend always,  
  
Sarah W.  
  
Smiling, she folded up the letter and put it in her bag along with all the homework she needed to grade over the weekend. When she arrived home, she was surprised to see Nick sitting on her front porch waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Maggie." Nick stood up and went to her, offering her his hand as she got down from the carriage.  
  
"Nick, hello, this is a surprise." He was about the last person she had expected to see and wondered how long he had been sitting on the porch, waiting for her. "Come inside, it's getting pretty chilly out here." Maggie opened the door to her house and Nick held the door for her then followed in behind her.  
  
"Wow!" he said, "you've really turned this place around." Nick looked at the house now filled with dark wood furniture, area rugs and curtains on every window. "Pretty amazing, you did this by yourself?"  
  
"A couple of your ranch hands did help me with getting the furniture in here, but yes, pretty much by myself." She walked into the kitchen and Nick followed her. "Can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah sure, that would be good." He paused for a moment searching for the right words, "listen Maggie, I wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I acted last time I was here."  
  
"That was over two months ago! You've been avoiding me, Nick, haven't you?" She asked, still busily making coffee for both of them.  
  
"I guess I have I. Maggie would you stop fiddling around there and sit down please?!"  
  
Maggie sat down at the kitchen table and put her hands in her lap, "Okay, you have my undivided attention, I'm listening."  
  
"Okay, it's just that, I felt bad about what happened the last time I came here and I didn't know what to say to you. I guess that's part of the reason I avoided you for awhile."  
  
"Part of the reason?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I did leave town for awhile, Jarrod, well he wasn't himself after Beth was killed. Heath and I went to find him." Nick looked down at his feet while he spoke to her.  
  
"And how is Jarrod? I believe I've seen a light in his office now for a week. I pass by there everyday on my way home."  
  
"Yeah, he's back at work, but he's still not the same person we all know. We hardly see him, he leaves early to go to the office and some nights just stays at the hotel by himself." Nick replied sadly, he wanted his brother back the way he was before, his Pappy. Nothing seemed right anymore.  
  
Maggie didn't really know what to say, she nodded and patted Nick's hand. The memory of seeing Jarrod at the wake, standing alone amidst the crowd was still etched in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered something, got up from the table and went to her desk in the front room. She pulled out a piece of paper and brought it back to the kitchen. Pouring them both a cup of coffee, she sat back down.  
  
"What's that?" Nick asked as he eyed the document she had placed on the table.  
  
"I remembered I still have to bring this in to your brother, it's the final bit of paperwork on this place. Get this taken care of and this place will be completely mine!" Maggie smiled to herself, the plantation had belonged to her family and she had dearly loved her family home. But this small ranch was going to be all hers and no one else's.  
  
"Well," he said, "you could bring it by tomorrow and give it to Jarrod then."  
  
She smiled knowingly back at him, "Tomorrow is Saturday, Nick."  
  
"What I mean is, you could come by the house tomorrow.say for dinner?" He looked across at her hopefully, he wanted very much to see her again and was determined this time not to mess things up.  
  
"Hmm, let me check my social calendar, yes, I'm free." She laughed. "It would be nice to see your Mother again and Heath too."  
  
"And me?" Nick asked.  
  
"Its always nice to see you Nick."  
  
Nick left later that evening, feeling much better about things with Maggie. Maggie was different than any other woman he'd met before, she was at the same time, beautiful and strong willed. A combination he found totally irresistible, right down to the freckles on her nose. He was going to win her heart, if it took him a lifetime, he was determined to win her over. 4  
  
On Saturday, another outfit was thrown across the bed as Maggie went through her closet, unable to decide what to wear. She finally settled on a deep green dress that she had tried on three outfits ago. She pinned up her hair and put on a small pearl necklace and earrings; they had been a gift from her Father. She hooked up her new horse Thunder, to the carriage and headed over to the Barkley house. She hadn't been to the house since the viewing and Maggie bit her bottom lip, trying hard to quell the nerves that were rising to the surface.  
  
When she arrived, Victoria greeted her immediately at the door, with Nick and Heath following soon behind. Nick and Heath were both dressed in suits and ties, looking very dapper. Nick placed a small kiss on Maggie's cheek and led her into the parlor.  
  
Audra soon came downstairs to join them. She gushed over Maggie's dress and insisted on knowing where she had gotten it. Maggie told her about a little shop in the French Quarter of New Orleans where dresses were made on the first floor and it was rumored that Voodoo was practiced on the second floor. Audra seemed somewhat frightened and taken aback, Maggie dropped the subject, but she dearly loved the ghost and witches tales that were so much a part of her home.  
  
"How's it going with the teaching, Mags?" Heath asked as he poured a sherry for everyone.  
  
"It's going well, though they are all a handful!" She laughed, "But, I imagine I was quite the handful myself back in my school days!"  
  
Nick shook his head, "You, a handful? I can't believe that, how can someone so tiny wreak havoc?"  
  
"Oh my friend, Sarah and I were terrors as teenagers, always up to something - especially with our poor schoolteachers!" Maggie smiled to herself, remembering the letter she got from Sarah reminding her of their school days.  
  
They chatted on for an hour or so, until Silas let Victoria know that dinner was ready. Nick got up from beside Maggie and gave her his arm, leading the way to the dining room.  
  
"I would have hoped your brother would have made it home in time for dinner." Victoria sighed. "He knew we had company."  
  
"Speaking of Jarrod, did you bring the paper for the house?" Nick asked Maggie as he pulled out her chair.  
  
"Yes I did, it's in my bag." She had hoped Jarrod would be there, she wanted to meet him. She had only seen him the one time, when she was last at this house and tonight was definitely much better circumstances.  
  
They ate a huge meal that evening, Maggie had even finished her plate, a rarity for her. As they finished their meal, Nick challenged Heath to a game of billiards and they all adjourned to the other room. Maggie took a seat next to Victoria to watch the game. Audra sat in the corner and picked up a book, she found billiards extremely boring.  
  
"So, who's the better player?" Maggie asked in a whisper.  
  
"I do believe its Nick" Victoria replied, "Although Heath is getting better at it."  
  
"Really." Said Maggie.  
  
Victoria looked over at Maggie, sitting with her hands folded and a small grin. She's up to something, Victoria thought.  
  
Nick finally emerged the winner and the two men started to put away the pool sticks.  
  
"Mind playing a game with me Nick?" Maggie asked.  
  
"You know how to play?" Nick was taken aback, he never knew a woman to play billiards before, at least not outside of the saloon.  
  
"I grew up with my Father and two brothers, of course I know how to play. It's been a long time though, you'll have to be patient with me." She wore the grin of a Cheshire cat on her face.  
  
"All right then, why don't I break first." Nick racked up the balls and took the first shot landing two solids and a stripe. Nick took aim again and landed another solid in the pocket. He missed his next shot.  
  
"My turn" Maggie said, "I have stripes right?"  
  
"Right. Now don't rush, take your time and aim." Nick instructed her.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Nick." Maggie took aim and landed a stripe in the corner pocket, and then she landed her next one and another one. She made every shot till all that remained on the table were several solids and the eight ball.  
  
Nick looked completely aghast as she called right corner pocket and landed the eight ball, winning the game.  
  
"Whoa!" Heath yelled. "Way to beat him Mags!" He was practically in hysterics with laughter; Nick had just lost a game of billiards to a girl.  
  
"Let's just see you do that again, little lady!" Nick began racking up the balls again.  
  
"Now Nick," Victoria chided, "I think that's enough for tonight, besides, it's getting late and Maggie still has to ride back home."  
  
They all heard the front door open and slam shut.  
  
"Jarrod?" Victoria called.  
  
"Hello, Mother" he walked in the room, bent down and kissed her. He was exhausted and it showed. His clothes were rumpled and his eyes were bloodshot. His arms were laden with stacks of papers and he was trying to juggle his valise. He put everything down on top of his desk with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Hey Nick, Heath. Heath is he whipping you at this again?"  
  
"Nope," Heath smiled, "He just got whipped."  
  
"Finally, its about time you beat him!" Jarrod grinned at Heath.  
  
"I didn't beat him Jarrod, she did!" Heath pointed towards Maggie and snickered.  
  
Jarrod went over to her and extended his hand, "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Jarrod Barkley, and you are the new billiards champion?  
  
"Margaret Lanigan," she laughed, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jarrod took her hand and held onto it for several seconds, his blue eyes met her green ones and they locked together briefly. Jarrod was lost in her eyes for a moment, before he regained his composure and released his grasp on her hand.  
  
"That's right, you're the new school teacher aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and you handled the purchase of a house for me as well, through my attorney Mr. Waites."  
  
"Right, now that I think of it I still have some things for you to sign and you were supposed to return the final agreement to me. I apologize for not remembering about that sooner, Miss. Lanigan."  
  
"No apologies necessary and it's Maggie, please." she said with all sincerity.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to my room for the evening. Somehow, I need to make it through this stack of paperwork the prosecutor sent over."  
  
"I thought you might stay downstairs for a little while, you just got home." His mother sounded more than somewhat dejected.  
  
Jarrod stopped as he was leaving the room, "I'm sorry Mother, I need to go to San Francisco tomorrow morning, and I'll be gone for a few days." He turned to Maggie, "Miss Lanigan when I return I'll stop by the school and we can set up a time to finish your paperwork."  
  
"That would be fine, thank you." Maggie then added, "You know it might help if you spread out all those papers, separated them by topic."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm afraid I don't have much room to spread all of this out."  
  
"Jarrod," His Mother said, "You could use the billiard table. Nick and Heath are done playing for the evening."  
  
"That's not a bad idea Mother, thank you. You boys don't mind if I claim the table for a little while?"  
  
"Nope go ahead. Hey Mags, did your Father ever get his arms loaded down like our brother here?" Heath grinned at her.  
  
"All the time, the prosecutor in our parish was famous for it. Father used to spread every thing out on the dining room table and that's how he usually found the one important thing in the bunch of them. Come to think of it, Mr. Barkley, I could lend you a hand. I used to help my Father with his paperwork occasionally."  
  
Jarrod looked up from the papers at her and after a short pause, "You wouldn't mind? I would appreciate the assistance. I've been without a secretary for several months now."  
  
"Not at all." Maggie turned to Nick next to her and patted his hand, "Nick, do you mind?"  
  
"No, of course not! Just don't take too long, okay?" Nick stood up and smoothed out his shirt, "Come on they're going to be talking lawyer talk for awhile now. Heath, I need to beat you in cards tonight."  
  
"Oh, you think you're going to beat me? We'll see about that brother." Heath followed behind his Mother and Nick, but turned to look back into the room. Jarrod and Maggie seemed to be already hard at work sorting out everything he had brought home with him. It hadn't escaped his notice, the glances at one another when they thought no one was looking.  
  
Three card games later, Jarrod and Maggie emerged from the room. And Jarrod was laughing for the first time in a very long time. "Dear lady, I dare say that you rescued me from being up all night with that. I really did appreciate your help, I never would of found that bill of lading, otherwise."  
  
"You're most welcome, Jarrod. Actually it brought back some rather fond memories of working with my Father." Maggie smiled warmly at him and he briefly took her hand, shaking it gently.  
  
"Well, I really must retire for the evening, I am taking the early train." He said to everyone in the room. He received a brief kiss from his mother and bid her goodnight. Jarrod left and went upstairs to his room, undoing his tie as he climbed the stairs. Upon closing the door to his room he sat on his bed and took off his jacket and vest. Sighing heavily, he leaned against the headboard and looked over at his nightstand. A small picture of Beth stared back at him, he picked it up and held it in his hands for several moments, before putting it carefully back in it's place.  
  
Maggie watched Heath and Nick play another game of cards and then stood up from the sofa and said good night to everyone, thanking them for dinner and a wonderful evening. Nick followed her out to her carriage.  
  
"I'm glad you could come Maggie." Nick took her hand.  
  
"I had a very nice time. Are you sure you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Mad? About what?"  
  
"About the game."  
  
Nick laughed, "No, guess I had to get beat sometime. Just never thought it would be by someone as pretty as you!"  
  
Maggie's cheeks flushed and she looked down at the ground.  
  
"I was wondering, maybe tomorrow after church, you and I could go for a picnic. How would that sound?"  
  
"I'd love to Nick, it's just that I've got so much work to do before Monday morning, it'll take me most of the day to get it done."  
  
"You know I think you work almost as hard as that lawyer brother of mine! Maybe next weekend?"  
  
"We'll see" Maggie said softly. "Good night Nick and thank you."  
  
Nick gave her a hand into the carriage and as he did, he turned over her hand and softly brushed his lips against her palm. "Good night."  
  
Nick stood and watched her as she drove out of sight. Unbeknownst to either of them, from the second floor, Jarrod stood near his window and watched in darkness as she rode away. 5  
  
Jarrod took the train to San Francisco the next morning. He had a lot of catching up to do there. It would be his first trip to San Francisco in over six months, since before he had wed Beth, and lost her. Sitting down in a row by himself, he read over paperwork as the train chugged to its destination. He smiled to himself when he picked up the bill of lading that had been discovered last night. Had it not been for Miss Lanigan's assistance, he doubted that he would have ever come across it. For a brief moment, Jarrod found himself musing over what a delightful and attractive young woman she was and then pushed the thought out of his head. But there had been that moment last night, when he had accidentally laid his hand atop hers on the billiard table and their eyes had met. Why did he grasp her hand and hold onto it, he wondered. It was definitely too soon to be thinking of anyone else, he scolded himself. Besides she's barely a woman, the same age as my baby sister, no he shook his head, think about something else.  
  
When the train pulled in, he walked from the train station up to the hotel that he stayed at whenever he came here. He kept meaning to get himself a small place in San Francisco, but had never quite gotten around to it. On his walk, he breathed in the fresh salty air and felt the tension in his shoulders and neck begin to subside. It was good to be in San Francisco again.  
  
After signing in at the hotel and putting his bag in the room, he headed to his office. He stayed there late into the evening before going back to his room for some rest. He got undressed and crawled into bed, exhausted. Before he fell asleep, he looked over at the nightstand where he had placed Beth's picture.  
  
Nick had found himself a good excuse to ride into town. They were darn near out of chicken feed. Why, he had told Heath, we can't let those poor chickens starve to death, now can we? Heath had just nodded his head and grinned at his brother. If Nick rode fast, he could get to town just as school was getting out. He hadn't been able to conceal his disappointment, yesterday, when Maggie had told him again that she couldn't attend the picnic. She had even shown him the stack of papers that she had to finish grading and had apologized profusely to him. He had shrugged the whole thing off, but vowed to himself not to let it discourage him.  
  
Nick arrived just as the children were leaving. While Maggie had her back turned at the board, he snuck into the schoolroom and took a seat at one of the desks in the front row. He waited a few moments for her to finish and when she still hadn't turned around, he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Maggie jumped, the eraser and chalk went flying out of her hands and she whirled around wide-eyed to find Nick smirking at her. "Ohhh, Nick!" Maggie raised her voice at him; with more volume than he thought could possibly come from such a little thing. "That's the second time you've nearly scared me out of my wits!" She turned back towards the board and grabbed another eraser, throwing it at Nick's head.  
  
He ducked just in time but nearly fell from the small desk he was seated at. "Whoa, you've got a good arm there Maggie!" He chuckled.  
  
The scowl turned into a smile as she watched him trying to fit himself into the child-sized chair. He was just way too big for that seat. "Comfortable?" She asked him.  
  
"Um, no, not really. I was just thinking about when I was in school."  
  
Maggie walked around her desk and sat down comfortably in her grown up chair. "Really? How did you like school?"  
  
"I would've liked it a lot better if my teacher had been as pretty as you!"  
  
Maggie felt the color coming to her cheeks and put her head down quickly to try and hide it.  
  
Nick stood up from the desk and went over to her, taking her chin in his hand, he softly made her look up at him. "Don't hide, Maggie, you're beautiful when you blush." He took his gloves off and stroked her cheek. Nick leaned across the desk and kissed her tenderly. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her again, but not yet. There would be time enough for that later.  
  
"Come on teacher, I'll take you home, its getting late." Nick escorted Maggie outside to her carriage; he hitched Coco's reins onto the back and headed to her house.  
  
Maggie remained quiet throughout the ride back. She kept thinking about her talk with Heath at the wake. She wanted Nick to grow on her, he was a wonderful man. Why don't I feel about him the way he feels about me, he's been so good to me, she thought to herself. And yet, for all of Maggie's trying to make herself fall for Nick, she didn't feel anything more than friendship.  
  
Nick had kissed her hand as she went inside the house. She sat alone in the dark for a long time and thought. Images came into her head that she tried to put down, but they had refused. Nick's brother, Jarrod, she had enjoyed helping him with his paperwork the other evening and then he had touched her. His hand put down on top of hers, accidentally, she had assumed. But then he had wrapped his hand around hers, their fingers had entwined and she had felt a rush of warmth through her whole body. And those brilliant blue eyes that looked at her, like he could see into her very soul. He had then released her hand and continued on looking through the papers as if nothing had happened. She exhaled and opened her eyes again, it was getting late in the evening. She stood up and lit the lamp in the corner. Getting some stationary from her corner desk, she sat down and wrote a letter to Sarah. They had always depended on each other and she needed to talk to her, even if it was only through pen and paper.  
  
While he was in San Francisco, Jarrod agreed to take on a new case, it would keep him in the city for weeks. He was glad to be out of Stockton for a while; he was so tired of the sad looks and whisperings that surrounded him wherever he went. Jarrod wired home and let them know he'd be gone for a while. He had completely forgotten about the paperwork on Maggie's place.  
  
Jarrod had taken on a murder case and was defending a young man of about twenty years of age. It quickly became one of the most challenging cases he had taken on in several years. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins at each twist and turn of the trial. For the first time in months, he was enjoying his work again. No longer was he just going through the motions or using his job as a dividing wall. He loved being a lawyer.  
  
Before heading to the courthouse each morning, he would walk along the pier breathing in the salty air. He had done this a long time ago; back when he first opened an office in San Francisco and now he didn't know what had ever made him stop. The morning walks cleared his head and when he walked into the courtroom, he felt excitement, he was alive.  
  
Jarrod eventually won his case, after working on it for several weeks, he returned home to Stockton and to his family. Thanksgiving was now only one week away.  
  
He was exhausted when he got home; it was near midnight when he opened the front door. He started to head upstairs, but spotted a light coming from the dining room. He looked into the dining room and saw his Mother sitting at the head of the table.  
  
"Mother?" he whispered.  
  
"Jarrod, you're home!" Victoria got up and wrapped her arms around her son.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Everything's fine now. Actually, I was just wondering if you'd make it home in time for Thanksgiving. I guess my prayer was answered." Victoria took Jarrod's hand and they sat down at the table next to each other.  
  
"Now, don't you know I would never miss Thanksgiving with my family" he chided her gently.  
  
"Well I thought I knew that Jarrod, but these last several months, have been very difficult for you. I didn't want to get my hopes up." Victoria spoke with sadness in her voice. Saddened for the loss he had experienced and the change in him since it happened. But she looked over her son as he sat next to her, although he was obviously tired, she saw his eyes sparkling again - like he was coming back to life.  
  
"I'm glad to be home Mother, I missed all of you." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Something's changed, hasn't it Jarrod?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know Mother, I feel a bit more like myself I guess. Maybe the trip to San Francisco, maybe the case, I'm not sure." Jarrod managed a tired smile for his Mother. "So, what are the plans for Thanksgiving and what's been going on since I left?" He asked.  
  
"Well, you should see the meal that Silas and I have planned out. It's going to be quite the feast!" She continued, "The Tomlinson's are throwing a party this year and I thought we would go."  
  
"It sounds like fun, Mother, so what's been happening around here?"  
  
"Well, let's see, your sister's been teaching Sunday school every week, Nick and Heath purchased some new horses, oh and I invited the school teacher, Maggie, to join us for Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
"Oh! He said putting his head in his palm, "I was supposed to finish up the paperwork on her house."  
  
"You still have some time before Thanksgiving to finish it. She'll be at school tomorrow, maybe you can stop by."  
  
"Is she still seeing Nick?" he inquired.  
  
"Actually, I don't think they've been seeing each other at all. I think it's more Nick getting his hopes up than anything else. And me, foolishly trying to play matchmaker with them." His Mother sounded frustrated. But she then had a thought, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing Mother, I was just curious. Well, don't you worry about Nick. It's not the first time things haven't worked out for him romantically, he'll recover quickly I'm sure of it."  
  
"I guess you're right, now why don't we both go get some sleep." Victoria rose from her chair and took Jarrod's hand again.  
  
"Sounds good to me, Mother, I'm exhausted. I might even sleep in a little tomorrow."  
  
They both headed upstairs and to their rooms for the remainder of the night. Jarrod left his bag on the floor next to the bed. He fell into a deep restful sleep, quickly, for the first time in months. Jarrod didn't get up the next morning till past nine o'clock. When he dressed and came downstairs, he was surprised to see Nick and Heath still there.  
  
"Well howdy there Sleeping Beauty!" Nick bellowed and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Welcome home Jarrod." Heath smiled.  
  
"It's good to be home." He patted Heath on the back. "Any breakfast left? I'm famished." "Where's Mother and Audra?" he asked as he went to the dining room. He lifted the lid of the silver platter and made himself a plate.  
  
"They've gone to town to see about their dresses for the Thanksgiving Day party. Going to be quite the shindig." Heath sat down at the table.  
  
"So, what's been going on here since I was gone?"  
  
Jarrod, Nick and Heath sat down at the table together and discussed the goings on with the ranch. It was the first time the three of them had sat together in months. Heath noticed the change in Jarrod's demeanor immediately, he sensed, that his brother had finally come home. 6  
  
Arriving early for school, Maggie opened all the windows in the building. It was a beautiful day; the air was crisp and slightly cool and she welcomed the fresh air into the small building. It was the Friday before Thanksgiving and she was looking forward to the holiday. She had been invited by Victoria to spend Thanksgiving at their home and to attend a party with them that evening. It would be her fist Thanksgiving away from New Orleans and she was thankful to have the invitations to the Barkleys, spending the holiday alone was not something that she wished to do.  
  
She had seen Nick only once privately since the day that he had kissed her at her desk. After church on Sunday she had given in and they had gone on a picnic together by the lake. Maggie had to admit that she had a wonderful time that day with him. He was quite charming throughout the day and was surprised to learn that this loud cowboy could also be fairly quiet and sweet, he had even quoted some poetry. She was grateful though, that he hadn't tried again to kiss her that day. Maggie dreaded the thought of telling him she didn't feel the same way - but she knew that the day would come that she would have to say something.  
  
At the end of the school day, Maggie put the homework assignment on the board, much to the consternation of the children. They were to each write stories about the meaning of Thanksgiving in their own homes and what they were thankful for. The assignment was due on Monday morning. "That's it then, everyone have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I will see you all a week from Monday!" Maggie sat down at her desk and started to peruse the papers she needed to review.  
  
"Miss Lanigan?" One of the younger boys had stayed behind and was still sitting at his desk.  
  
"Yes David? Is there something I can help you with?" Maggie took note right away of how upset the child looked. He hadn't talked or played all day and it wasn't like him. He was usually a very robust child that she would have to rein in several times during the course of the school day.  
  
"This paper we gotta write, what if I don't got anything to be thankful for?" he asked, his eyes earnestly searching for answers.  
  
"I don't understand David. Why don't you think you have anything to be thankful for?" Maggie moved from her desk and down the aisle to where David sat.  
  
David's head hung down, he felt ashamed. "My Pa's in jail, Miss Lanigan, how can I be thankful when he's in jail?!"  
  
"In jail? What for? Doesn't he work for the mill?"  
  
"That's who put him in jail, the mill, they said he was stealing from them - he wasn't ma'am. My Pa wouldn't steal from anyone! I just know he didn't do what they said!" His eyes widened in fear, "They wouldn't hang him for stealing, would they?"  
  
"No, no of course not David. Does your father have a lawyer yet?" Maggie asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, that new one in town, Mr. Morgan."  
  
Oh no, she thought to herself that was one man she couldn't stand at all. She'd seen his type plenty of times in New Orleans, bleeding peoples money one week and gone the next. But worst of all, she hated the way he looked at her ever since he came to Stockton two weeks ago. She tried to be reassuring to the boy, "I'm sure Mr. Morgan will do right by your Father, David, don't you worry."  
  
"Ya think so, ma'am, I don't think I like him though."  
  
"Well, just because we don't really like someone - doesn't make them a bad person, does it?" she asked, though she didn't like him either, not one bit.  
  
"No ma'am, I guess not."  
  
"How are your Mother and that new baby sister of yours?" Maggie tried to change the subject.  
  
"She's fine and my little sister, she's walking now!" David's face finally brightened.  
  
"Well then, sounds like you do have something to be thankful for. Your Father's got a lawyer, your Mother's well and your baby sister is walking!"  
  
"I guess I do." He got up from his desk and started out the door, "Thanks, Miss Lanigan!"  
  
As David hurriedly left, he nearly ran headlong into Jarrod Barkley. He was leaning against the door, his hat propped back on his head and his jacket slung over his arm, he nearly fell over backwards as young David went flying past him.  
  
Maggie saw the shocked look on Jarrod's face and had to stifle a laugh. "Hello, Mr. Barkley. I see you've come back from San Francisco, how was your trip?" Maggie walked back up the aisle and to the doorway where Jarrod still stood.  
  
"It went very well, thank you. What was that all about?" He asked pointing out the door.  
  
Maggie sat down at her desk, "Oh, it was about David's father. I do wish you were his lawyer and not this new one in town, Mr. Morgan."  
  
"I heard I had some new competition in town, when did he arrive?" Jarrod followed Maggie into the room and stood next to her desk.  
  
"A couple of weeks ago, not long after you left. I don't think he even has an office yet, just stays in the hotel."  
  
"And why don't you trust him?" Jarrod had heard some disturbing news from Nick and Heath about this Mr. Morgan; this was his 5th town to set up practice in as many months. He could see by the look on Maggie's face that the new lawyer was not one of her favorite people.  
  
"I've seen men like him before, they come into town all fancy, promising quick results and an even quicker draining of bank accounts and then they're gone like the wind along with people's life savings."  
  
"Hmm," Jarrod considered things, his head tilted to the side, "And what does the boys Father need a lawyer for?"  
  
"He's in jail, arrested for stealing from the mill. You should have seen the look on David's face; he really doesn't believe that his Father did this. You know I've met David's family on several occasions, they are warm and caring people, I find it hard to believe he would do that. But, I just hope I'm wrong about Mr. Morgan, I really do."  
  
Jarrod thought for a moment before he spoke. "Well, why don't we wait and see what happens in the next week or two. If Mr. Morgan hasn't got any where with his case, I could look into it."  
  
"Could you?" Maggie looked up at him with hope showing on her face, she had really wanted him to get involved. She had a feeling that David's father stood a much better chance with Jarrod Barkley as his attorney, rather than that Mr. Morgan.  
  
"I'd be glad to." He smiled at her. Jarrod saw the hope in her eyes and wanted to help her anyway he could. "In the meantime, I do believe we have some paperwork to finish, do you have a few minutes?"  
  
She nodded to him and he pulled the papers out of his bag. "Yes, I have the final paperwork with me. I saw your light back on in your office and had been meaning to stop by with it." After she finished signing the paperwork, Jarrod put it back in his bag.  
  
"I understand you'll be joining us for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it and the party as well."Maggie was excited about it; she hadn't been to a dance since she was sixteen.  
  
"The Tomlinson's do know how to throw a party. I would guess that your dance card will fill up in no time flat" He added.  
  
"I don't know if I'll do much dancing. I haven't done any of that since I was a little girl. I'm afraid I'll wreck some poor man's toes for life!" Maggie laughed, but it was true, she had no idea how she would do at dancing with someone.  
  
"Oh, its like riding a horse Miss Lanigan, which I understand you are very adept at. Once you learn how to dance, you won't forget. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Jarrod extended his hand and they briefly shook hands, but once again he was slow to release hers. "So, I will see you on Thanksgiving then."  
  
"I'll be there. Goodnight, Mr. Barkley." She got up from the desk and walked him to the school door.  
  
"Goodnight, Miss. Lanigan." He paused, looking at her and then smiled briefly, tilted his hat and went out the door. But just outside the door, he stopped and turned back around. "Miss Lanigan, perhaps you might save a space on that dance card for me."  
  
"I think I could manage that. But, only on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?" He asked.  
  
"It's Maggie, or Mags or even Margaret. Not, Miss Lanigan, only my students call me that."  
  
"Very well then, Maggie it is. You're right, I think we can address each other on less formal terms now. It's Jarrod, by the way."  
  
"I know." She replied and Jarrod found himself taken with her warm smile "Good night Jarrod, I'll see you on Thanksgiving then."  
  
Maggie packed up all the papers she had to grade over the weekend and headed to the post, there another letter from Sarah was waiting for her.  
  
Mags:  
  
Guess what? Only another two months and I'll have enough money saved to come out there. I'll be there by February at the latest! Can you believe that I'm finally going to leave New Orleans?! I know I can't, and no, I still haven't told Aunt Mary yet.  
  
So, this Heath fellow you want me to meet, is he really all that you say he is? And if he is, why don't you see him? Is there someone your not telling me about? Come on Mags, there is - isn't there?! If it's not that Nick Barkley, than who?  
  
Wish I could be there right now. Here it is November and it's still dreadfully hot and muggy here! I love all the pictures that you've been drawing for me of Stockton, why you didn't become an artist I'll never understand. You make everything seem so alive in your drawings, they're really special.  
  
I have to go now Mags, but believe this, when I get there, you had better tell me everything! Especially the things that you didn't put in your letters!  
  
Goodbye for now, hello real soon!  
  
Sarah W.  
  
Maggie was thrilled; soon her dearest friend would be coming to Stockton. Her joy was overshadowed, though, by her talk with David earlier. She truly hoped that her bad feelings about Mr. Morgan were wrong. But, she was relieved that Jarrod Barkley had arrived when he did and that he would take a look at the case soon, if Mr. Morgan didn't accomplish anything. 7  
  
Thanksgiving arrived and Maggie put on the new dress she had ordered from back home, she knew quite a good seamstress. As she put on the pale gold dress, she admired Sarah's exquisite handiwork. The detail on it was beautiful, high neck on the sides coming down low into a scoop neck, but not too low. It had a princess waistline, giving her a more lengthened appearance. There were times, that her height bothered her and she wished she were taller.  
  
The Barkley house was in a flurry of preparations. Silas and Victoria went scurrying about the house and kitchen making sure everything was ready. Victoria loved Thanksgiving, every one at home, large meal with turkey and all the trimmings and this year seemed especially important to her. Jarrod was finally back to his old self again and that was something truly worth being thankful for. She also looked forward to Maggie Lanigan joining them for the day, over the past six months; she had grown quite fond of the young woman. She was sorry though that things didn't seem to work out well between Nick and her.  
  
Maggie arrived just after noontime. The Thanksgiving meal was to be served promptly at 2 o'clock, followed by a service at church and then, for the first time, a dance at the Tomlinson's house on the other side of town. Maggie took right to the kitchen, despite Victoria's weak protests and she spent the next two hours by Victoria's side getting the meal ready.  
  
Each of the Barkley boys made brief appearances in the kitchen, either to catch the aroma of the meal or to try and snitch food from the platters. Each time they appeared, they were quickly shooed off by one of the women.  
  
Audra, smelling the aroma of the turkey fresh out of the oven, finally emerged from her room and came downstairs.  
  
"Didn't think you were going to make it in time for dinner" Heath smirked.  
  
"I do need to get dressed, don't I? You wouldn't want me to look all a mess for the dance, now would you?"  
  
"No, no of course not Audra" Heath grinned at his two brothers. Jarrod just shook his head.  
  
"By the way, wasn't Maggie supposed to come for dinner?" Audra asked.  
  
"Yes, she is Audra and she's already here. She's in the kitchen helping our Mother." Jarrod replied, slightly irritated with his baby sister.  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll go and see how they're doing. Beside, I can't wait to see what she's wearing to the party."  
  
Once again, Jarrod just shook his head. Was it just him or was Audra becoming more spoiled and lazy of late.  
  
Silas came out of the kitchen and into the parlor and announced that Thanksgiving dinner was ready. Victoria and Maggie were already standing by the dining table when the men walked in. Nick pulled out the chair for his Mother, while Heath sat Maggie next to him. Victoria and Jarrod each took heads of the table.  
  
It seemed as though the parade of food was endless: turkey, chestnut stuffing, fresh beans, gravy and pumpkin pie, were among the large quantity of dishes laid out.  
  
Audra chattered on throughout the meal about this evening's dance. She pointed out several people who would be there and what some of the other women in town were rumored to be dressed in that evening. She had control of the dinner table and a captive audience for once and wasn't about to let go.  
  
The Barkleys and Maggie rode together to the church service and following the service, they all headed to the dance.  
  
Nick hoped that the dance would bring Maggie closer to him. He wanted to get a nice slow dance with Maggie. Nick had everything all planned out in his mind. He would dance with her and then take her for a walk in the cool evening air and tell her how exactly he felt about her. He watched her closely as she walked the room with his Mother. Maggie was positively stunning in her gown and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
The three Barkley men were all in their tuxedos and had half the women of Stockton admiring them. Audra, meanwhile, was busy flirting with two young men at the party and it was clear that she had the both of them wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Heath first escorted Maggie onto the dance floor; she took the opportunity to tell Heath about Sarah's upcoming arrival in Stockton and asked if he could possibly come with her to the train station when she got there. She described Sarah to him in vivid detail and although Heath laughed at Maggie's obvious attempt at matchmaking, he had to admit to himself that he was intrigued.  
  
Nick waited patiently for a chance to get Maggie out on the dance floor. As he waited for Heath and Maggie to finish, he was approached by one of the area ranchers and the two got involved in an animated discussion about cattle.  
  
When the song finished, Heath brought Maggie over by the punchbowl and excused himself to have a dance with his Mother. Maggie got herself a glass of punch and watched the dancers on the floor.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Lanigan, nice to see you could make it to the dance."  
  
Maggie turned to see Mr. Morgan standing behind her. Mr. Morgan bowed. He was dressed in a poorly fitting black striped suit and stank of too much cheap cologne. His brown hair was greased back and Maggie saw small residuals of dinner, still stuck in his thick mustache.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Morgan" she replied curtly. The man truly repulsed her.  
  
"Might I say how lovely you look this evening?" He leered at her and looked her over from top to bottom.  
  
Maggie instinctively took a small step backwards away from him. "Thank you. Mr. Morgan, I've been meaning to ask you, how is the case going with Daniel Landers." She asked referring to young David's father.  
  
"What? Oh that, quite well of course. I dare say he'll be out of jail in no time."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it Mr. Morgan, now if you'll excuse me." Maggie tried to make her escape from him but his unwanted hand stopped her, he tightly wrapped his fingers about her arm.  
  
"Oh now, don't be in such a hurry to leave! You know, you and I could have a wonderful time together, Maggie." He looked her over again, his hand still clamped around her arm. He leaned closed to her and licked his lips "mmm, good enough to eat."  
  
Shocked at first and then furious, Maggie threw the contents of her punch glass into his face.  
  
Jarrod had watched the scene unfold and had moved closer when he saw Morgan touch her. When he saw Maggie's reaction to something Morgan had said, he was quickly by her side. "Miss Lanigan, are you alright?" He stared at Morgan, his blue eyes fairly glowing with a rage he tried hard to keep in check.  
  
Mr. Morgan released his grasp on Maggie and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Ah, he said, "I didn't realize you had an escort, Miss Lanigan. My apologies sir, I didn't mean to offend." He wiped his hands with a soiled handkerchief from his pocket and thrust his hand out at Jarrod. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Peter Morgan, I'm the new lawyer in town."  
  
Jarrod eyed him suspiciously, before very briefly shaking his hand. "Jarrod Barkley".  
  
"Well, well we finally meet counselor. Hope you don't mind a little competition in town." Mr. Morgan smiled, his breath reeking of scotch.  
  
"Not at all, as long as the competition is in the best interest of the people here and the law. He added, "If you'll excuse us Mr. Morgan, I promised this young lady the next dance." Jarrod began to lead Maggie away from Morgan and onto the dance floor.  
  
"Be careful of that one, counselor, she's quite a wild little thing." Mr. Morgan called as they walked away.  
  
Jarrod's body tensed at Morgan's words and he started to turn back to him; ready to throw a punch at the lawyer.  
  
Maggie, seeing the anger in Jarrod's face, quickly put her hand over his fist. "He's not worth it Jarrod, please" she pleaded with him.  
  
Jarrod nodded. He put his arm around her waist and took her hand. They began to dance together, to a slow melody. Maggie was very aware of Jarrod's hands on her and the feelings it stirred within her, it was something she had never experienced before.  
  
He looked down at the young woman. Although, Jarrod had a feeling that this was a woman who could take care of herself, at that moment, he wanted to protect her. He tightened his arm about her waist and drew her closer to himself. He shifted the hand that was holding hers in the traditional manner and laced his fingers in Maggie's.  
  
Looking down into her bright green eyes, "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine now Jarrod, thank you for coming to my rescue."  
  
"You're most welcome," he smiled, "Not often I get to rescue beautiful young damsels in distress." His hand rubbed her back gently and very briefly, he was enjoying this closeness with her, more than he was willing to admit.  
  
Maggie smiled up at him, "I guess then that that would make you, who? My knight in shining armor, I suppose?" She looked up into his blue eyes and she felt her cheeks turning warm. His eyes seemed to be looking right into her very soul and she couldn't decide if she wanted to run from his gaze or stay locked forever in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been referred to as a knight in shining armor, but madam I am at your service."  
  
Maggie laughed. But as she did, she spotted Mr. Morgan watching the two of them dancing together. Jarrod looked and seeing Morgan watching them; turned Maggie away from him.  
  
"Don't look at him, he'll only make you more angry and you are fresh out of punch." He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, he just leaves such a bad taste in my mouth." She shuddered at the way he was looking at her; leering at her, his eyes checking out every inch of her.  
  
Jarrod felt her shudder and tightened his grasp around her waist. "What did he say to you back there?" Jarrod asked, glaring at Mr. Morgan.  
  
Maggie shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it's over."  
  
Jarrod turned his eyes back to Maggie and pulled her in closer to him, their bodies lightly touching. The song ended, but Maggie and Jarrod stayed frozen together for several moments locked in their embrace and each other's eyes.  
  
Across the dance floor, Nick had briefly turned his head away from the rancher and when he did, he saw Maggie out on the dance floor with Jarrod. He nearly did a double take, at how close they were dancing together. He quickly brushed the thought he had out of his mind. Nah, can't be. It's nothing. 'Side's too soon for Jarrod to be thinking of someone else. But as soon as the dance finished, Nick made his way onto the dance floor.  
  
"Hey big brother, how about letting me get a dance in?" Nick tapped Jarrod on his shoulder and broke the spell between the two of them.  
  
"Sure Nick." Jarrod released Maggie from his grasp, slowly. "Thank you for the dance, Maggie and I'm happy to report that my toes are still quite intact."  
  
The next song that was played was very spirited and Nick led Maggie all over the dance floor. When the music stopped, he poured them both a drink and led her outside to the fresh air. Jarrod stood in the background and watched, upon seeing them go outside together, he turned away and walked over to Heath.  
  
There was a slight chill in the air as Nick led Maggie outside. She pulled her wrap around her shoulders and gazed up at the stars. Nick watched her and searched for the words he wanted to say. However, it was Maggie that spoke up first.  
  
"Nick, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." Maggie was desperately searching for the right words.  
  
"Me too, Maggie, I've been wanting to talk to you. But, you go first." Nick smiled at her and placed his hand on the small of her back. He wasn't going to make this easy.  
  
"Oh, how do I say this? Nick I really like you I do! It's just that I don't think I like you the same way you like me."  
  
Nick's heart sank. This wasn't what he had planned, not at all. "You mean I'm not the kind of guy you would want to spend the rest of your life with, right?"  
  
"Not the way you mean Nick. I kind of feel about you the same way I feel about Heath. Like you're both my brothers, my wonderful brothers that I love very much." She was stumbling over her words, Maggie didn't want to hurt Nick, but she couldn't go on letting him think there was a chance for the two of them. She had tried, but she didn't love him, not that way. "I'm so sorry, Nick, I really am! Please don't be angry with me. I tried, I did, I just can't make myself feel that way and I can't pretend to feel it either." She felt the sting of tears in her eyes, hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"Oh, hey now, no tears alright?" Nick spoke to her softly, much as he wanted to be angry with her - he couldn't bring himself to get mad. "It's okay, I understand." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a hug. "Friends, okay?"  
  
Maggie nodded and gave Nick another hug. "Friends always, I promise."  
  
For the rest of the evening, the only Barkley that did anymore dancing was Audra.  
  
Heath had seen Maggie and Nick walk back inside and that Maggie had been crying. As Nick went to go light up a cigar with some of the other ranchers, Heath went over to her.  
  
"You okay Mags?" Heath asked as they both sat down.  
  
"I finally told him Heath." She still had tears in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"You had too. How'd he take it?" Heath put his arm around her.  
  
"It was strange almost, he wasn't angry in fact he was wonderful and understanding. I expected him to be angry Heath, I really did."  
  
Heath said nothing, he was deep in thought. At that moment, he realized that Nick cared for her much more than he had thought. His heart went out to his brother, he knew he was hurting and there wasn't much Heath could do to mend a broken heart. 8 **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Maggie was glad to have the long weekend to herself. She had so much on her mind. On the one hand, she was still feeling very badly for telling Nick how she felt, but knew that she had to do it. Then there was Jarrod. For a moment when the song had ended, she had thought he might kiss her right out on the dance floor and then Nick had come bounding over to them. After her talk with Nick, she hadn't seen Jarrod the rest of the evening, he hadn't even returned to the house with the rest of the family and she couldn't understand why he suddenly seemed to be avoiding her.  
  
On Friday, she rode into town to pick up a few supplies and send a letter to Sarah she had written late last night:  
  
Dear Sarah:  
  
So much is happening right now, I don't know where to begin.  
  
I can't believe you are going to be here soon. I've missed having you around to talk to. I'm so glad you're going to come here and finally get away from your Aunt Mary and Uncle Charles - you are going to love it in California.  
  
Yes, I do want you to meet Heath. I know you'll think I've gone completely loopy, but I think the two of you would get along quite well. Don't be angry with me, but I told him about you at the dance and even though he tried to hide it; I got the feeling that he does want to meet you.  
  
You were right, it's not Nick that I've been thinking about and I told him at the dance that I didn't feel the same way he did. Sarah, I hated telling him but I couldn't pretend there was something there when there really wasn't. And when I told him, he was kind and understanding, I feel horrible! He had every right to be angry with me, but he wasn't.  
  
There's so much more to tell you but I can't put it all down on paper. You must hurry and get to California and I will tell you everything. I promise.  
  
Love always,  
  
Mags  
  
After Maggie dropped the letter at the post, she ran into young David Landers in the General Store. She stopped to ask him how he was doing and the rest of his family as well. "And David, how is your Father? Has anything been happening with his case?"  
  
"No ma'am. I don't think his lawyer has even seen him once since he was put in that jail cell! I don't think Mr. Morgan's doing nothing with the case!" The little boy looked completely despondant and Maggie put her arms around him in a brief hug.  
  
"I'm supposed to go visit Pa, Miss. Lanigan." The boy burst into tears, "he's so sad all the time and he hardly talks at all, I don't like seeing him - not when he's like this!"  
  
Maggie thought for just a moment and bent over to talk to him quietly, "Would it help if I went to the jail with you to see your Pa?"  
  
"Would ya?! I'd like that, I don't wanna go alone again." David finally smiled.  
  
Maggie took his hand and they walked down across the street to the sheriff's office. As she walked with him, she thought of how Morgan had behaved towards her at the dance and it made her involuntarily shudder. David and Maggie went inside the sherriff's office, both completely unaware that they were being watched.  
  
"What ya looking at Morgan?" A voice from behind him bellowed out.  
  
Peter Morgan stepped away from the window in his hotel room. "Would you just shut up!" He whirled around and glared angrily at the short bulbous man in front of him. "I was looking at that Landers kid talking to his teacher, looks like they're going over to the jail together to see his Pa. Now, isn't that sweet." Morgan went to a table and poured himself a liberal glass of whiskey, drinking the fiery liquid down in one large gulp.  
  
The other man rubbed his chin and sat down. "Maybe you should go over there and at least look like you're doing something for the boy's father."  
  
"Its just the kid and the teacher. There's no harm." He turned back toward the window.  
  
"That teacher happens to be friendly with the Barkley's. The last thing we need is one of them boys snooping around, 'specially not that Jarrod Barkley." The short man stood up and went to the window, looking down at Maggie and David he added, "Go and make sure you don't get yourself fired as his lawyer, we can't afford any more messes."  
  
"We can't afford them? You're the one that put this guy in jail, Hughes, this is your mess." Morgan seethed at him.  
  
"Maybe so, maybe so, but I hired you to make sure he goes to prison and you better do it! I can't afford to have him around, he knows too much already, he just hasn't figured out how to put it together."  
  
"And if he puts the pieces together, then what?"  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
Hughes left the hotel room to return to his mill. He hated Peter Morgan and before all of it was over, he planned to get take care of him as well.  
  
"Good morning, Sheriff!" Maggie called as she walked into the sheriff's office.  
  
"Miss Lanigan? This is a surprise." Sheriff Madden looked down at David, "Hello David, came to see your Pa?"  
  
"Yup, Miss Lanigan's going to come with me - that okay?" David asked.  
  
"Sure son. You two go on in." He opened the door that led to the jail cells, Maggie and David slowly stepped inside.  
  
Daniel Landers sat on the floor in the corner of the cell. His legs were crossed and he was staring down at the floor. David wrapped his hands around two of the bars and watched his father for a moment before saying anything.  
  
"Pa?" He entreated, "Pa, I came to see how you're doing. My teacher came with me too. You remember Miss Lanigan, you met her at Parents Night."  
  
His father slowly looked up from the floor, he did not rise or make a move to go closer to his son. Maggie feared he was allowing himself to lose all hope.  
  
"David, why'd you bring your schoolteacher here?" He said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"She just walked over with me Pa, that's all." David turned and looked at his teacher, "its okay now. I'll see you at school on Monday okay?"  
  
She looked at David and his Father. David nodded at her.  
  
"Okay, David, I'll see you Monday." She gave the boy a quick hug then left the room.  
  
"Sheriff?" She asked when she reached the front room again. "When's the judge going to be here?"  
  
"Should be next Wednesday, ma'am." He sat at his desk, looking across at her. Not often he saw a schoolteacher in his place.  
  
"Good." She still had some time, she thought, she was going to visit Jarrod Barkley at his office Monday morning, before school began.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Miss Lanigan?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't know sheriff, how many times as Mr. Lander's lawyer been here to see him."  
  
"Just the once that I'm aware of, I don't know if he came by when any of the deputies were here. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing really, just curious I guess. Why is he in here? David said he was caught stealing from the mill, is that right?" Maggie was fishing for answers.  
  
"Kind of, they said he played around with the books and got his money that way." The sheriff was wondering why the young woman was questioning him. "Why all the questions, Miss Lanigan."  
  
"Oh I guess I'm just worried about my student. He's having a rough time with all of this." She didn't bother telling the Sheriff that her Father had been a lawyer and of all the nights she had spent growing up, perusing her father's books.  
  
"Yeah, must be hard on the poor kid. Mighty nice of you to come out here with him. Must say, it seems strange, I've known Daniel for a lot of years, never would have figured him for messing with any books. Guess it just goes to show you can never really know a person."  
  
"Indeed." Maggie said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Lanigan we meet again." Peter Morgan strolled into the sheriff's office. "Ah and no punch this time I see."  
  
Maggie glared at him; "I see you finally decided to come visit your client then?" She wasn't afraid of him; she stood directly in front him, her hands folded across her chest.  
  
Morgan leered at her and spoke in an arrogant tone of voice, "Well of course young lady, I've been writing up some requests for the judge, things you wouldn't understand. But take my word for it, things are well in hand my dear."  
  
Maggie smiled, "really what kind of requests, are you requesting a continuance? Perhaps you are requesting subpoenas for witnesses and oh, a subpoena for the accounting books at the mill?"  
  
Peter Morgan was clearly taken aback, he had completely discounted this woman and now realized that may have been a mistake. The Sheriff sat back in his chair, enjoying seeing a schoolteacher get the better of the shyster.  
  
Morgan stumbled on his words, playing with his mustache, "I assure you that I have the matter well in hand, now if you'll excuse me. Sheriff, I'd like to see my client now please."  
  
The Sheriff opened the door and led him inside. David said goodbye to his Father and went outside with Maggie.  
  
"That was Mr. Morgan! He must be doing something with Pa's case, isn't that good Miss Lanigan?" He looked up at her, his face full of hope and innocence.  
  
"Of course that's good David, why I bet you're Pa will be out in no time."  
  
Maggie said goodbye to David. She was more determined than ever now to speak to Jarrod about this on Monday morning. Something just did not feel right, she couldn't figure out quite what it was, but her intuition was rarely wrong. 8 The next morning, Maggie got up and put on her gray slacks and blue blouse. She went outside and saddled her horse, Thunder. She loved to go riding through the valley and felt she needed it today to clear her head. She hadn't slept much; she couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something very wrong with David's father being in jail and how Mr. Morgan was handling things. She looked up at the storm clouds off in the distance, but felt she still had an hour or two to ride before she would have to come back home.  
  
She rode Thunder hard across the valley and up onto a ridge. She stopped for a moment at the top of the ridge looking over the valley, the same place that Nick had shown her shortly after she had first arrived in Stockton. She loved this place, but she felt a pang of loss for her home and the bayou. She missed the lazy afternoons when she could sneak away and spend time with her best friend. She wished it was February already and Sarah had arrived, there was so much she wanted to talk with her about. And all those law books that she had left back in New Orleans, she found herself wishing that she had packed them and brought them to California with her. Although, some of the states laws were different, Maggie felt like she could really use them right now. She felt so badly for David and his Father and she was crossing her fingers that come Monday, she would e able to convince Jarrod to take a thorough look at the case.  
  
Jarrod kissed his Mother as he left the house and assured her he would only be at his office a short while. A distant storm could be heard on the horizon, but Jarrod wanted to pick up some papers from his office in town to bring back home and work on over the weekend. He saddled his horse and rode off on Jingo towards Stockton.  
  
While en route to town, he spotted Maggie coming down off the ridge, just off the Barkley property. Jarrod drew Jingo to a halt and watched her cautiously as she made her way slowly back down the rocky path. When she made it to the bottom, he decided to ride over to her.  
  
"Good morning, Maggie" he called to her. Jarrod pulled his horse alongside hers and dismounted.  
  
She smiled at him, very glad to see him again especially after the dance, though she wasn't willing to admit that to him. "Good morning Jarrod, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Very well, thank you. But you should think about heading back home. Did you see those storm clouds rolling in?" He asked and they both turned momentarily to look at the dark clouds approaching. The wind was starting to kick up a bit and it looked like the storm was closer than both of them had thought. "Looks like it's going to be a good one, you probably should head home before it hits."  
  
"I will in a moment." She spoke very seriously. "Listen, Jarrod, I was planning to come see you on Monday about Daniel Landers."  
  
"The Landers case still on your mind? Nothing happening that you know of?" Jarrod asked her, he couldn't help but admire her for wanting to help one of her students.  
  
"Well that's just it.." Maggie dismounted from Thunder and proceeded to tell him about the events of yesterday and her intuition that something wasn't right. She even shared her thoughts about how Mr. Morgan had suddenly appeared when she went to the jail, hardly coincidence she told him.  
  
He sat down on a large rock and Maggie sat down next to him. Jarrod took a moment to allow himself to take in everything that she had said. He couldn't hide the fact that he was a little shocked that she had gone to the jail; he had briefly forgotten that his mother had told him about Maggie's father having been a lawyer, visiting the jail wasn't something young ladies often did. He was unable to hide the small smile that crept on his face; she certainly was full of surprises. But, he did agree with Maggie that something didn't seem quite right. "The fact remains though, Maggie, that I'm not Daniel Landers attorney. At the moment, my hands are pretty much tied."  
  
"But," Maggie said, "Elise Landers didn't hire Mr. Morgan, so maybe if you spoke to her.."  
  
"Wait," Jarrod shook his head incredulously and stopped her in her tracks; "You want me to go talk to his wife?"  
  
"Who better to speak with?" She asked with her arms crossed in front of her, "She's married to him, if anyone else knows what's happening, she will and she's not bound by any contracts with Mr. Morgan."  
  
"She's his wife, Maggie, that would be pretty close to crossing the line, don't you think?" He scolded. When he saw the crestfallen look on her face he thought for a moment, "You know, I do know a couple of people that work at the mill, I could try to talk to them on Monday morning. See if they can shed any light on this."  
  
Maggie fairly beamed at him, "Now there's the spirit Jarrod! I knew you would want to help them!" Without thinking, she quickly hugged him and then pulled away, more than slightly embarrassed by her brashness.  
  
However, he did not release her as easily. He had been taken by surprise but had returned her impromptu hug and although she had pulled back abruptly, his hand remained on her waistline. His right hand moved up to her cheek and stroked it gently, "You are a very unusual woman, Maggie." He drew her closer and brought his face down to hers. She watched his eyes close, never having felt this nervous and excited all at the same time, it seemed to her as if time had stopped. Their lips met in a brief but tender caress and she felt her cheeks flush at the sensation. Jarrod's eyes slowly opened to look at her; he wanted more of this, more of her. But thoughts of her youth and the death of his wife flooded his mind and he pulled back, leaving Maggie feeling more than a little confused. It wasn't even noontime and he already felt like it had been a long day. Coming up over the crest of the hill, what he saw made his day much worse.  
  
Heath pulled Charger up next to Nick, wondering why he had stopped. He looked ahead and saw what Nick was watching, Jarrod and Maggie, embraced. "I'm sorry, Nick." He stated simply.  
  
"You know about this?" He asked his brother in a quiet voice.  
  
"I had an idea." Heath replied then added, "You okay Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
Nick was lying through his teeth and Heath knew it. His brother had never been a very good liar. And as they pulled their horses away in another direction, he caught the saddened expression on his brother's face. Nick's heart was in pieces and Heath couldn't do anything about it. There was no one to blame, no one to be angry with, it just was. His brother had given his heart away to a great gal but she didn't feel the same way. Heath felt incredibly torn between his sympathy for Nick and his happiness that Jarrod had gone through the fire and was now getting back on his feet again. He looked at them again as they rode off and wondered what the future held.  
  
She bit her bottom lip and decided to try and ease the sudden tension that she felt had arisen between them suddenly. "A most unusual woman, is that what you said? Hmmm.Why thank you! I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Maggie looked over at Jingo and smiled, the grin of a Cheshire cat on her face again, "So by the way, how's old Jingo doing today? She asked. She was determined to make Jarrod more comfortable and not let their time together end, not yet anyways.  
  
"Jingo's fine.old? Jingo's not old." He stated.  
  
"Really? Still got some run left in him? How about up to those trees?" She pointed to a group of balsams at the top of the next hill. Maggie hurriedly stood up and mounted her horse.  
  
"Maggie, I said Jingo's not old, I didn't say anything about racing her." He didn't know whether he was exasperated with the woman or if he would laugh out loud at that moment.  
  
"Are you turning down my challenge counselor?" She egged him on, "Well, I must say, this is the first time I've ever seen a lawyer turn down a challenge."  
  
He looked over at Maggie and Thunder, and then got atop his horse "Well, since you put it that way!" Jarrod spurred Jingo on towards the top of the hill.  
  
Maggie and Thunder came up behind him and started closing in on them. Jarrod laughed to himself as he turned his head to see Maggie catching up to them. He spurred Jingo again, not able to wipe the smile off of his face. But, Jarrod and Jingo made it to the trees first, barely, but they won.  
  
"No fair!" Maggie cried in mock indignation, "You got a head start on us."  
  
A bolt of lightning and the crack of thunder startled the both of them and their horses. The storm had picked up speed and was rapidly headed in their direction.  
  
Jarrod looked up at the approaching storm, "we should take shelter, it's going to be a bad one".  
  
"My house is close, we can head there until it passes." Maggie said, the wind was picking up fast.  
  
Maggie took the lead to her house and Jarrod followed behind. As they rode back, the wind continued to pick up and it started pouring down a cold rain. Maggie and Jarrod both picked up speed and arrived at her house within minutes, but by that time they were both soaking wet.  
  
With Jingo and Thunder both secured in the barn, Jarrod took Maggie's hand in his and they dashed together into the house. Maggie led the way back into the kitchen and lit the stove to warm them from the cold rain and wind. She went and retrieved a towel for Jarrod and brought it out to him as he sat at the table. He thanked her for it and set about drying his face and hair. Maggie started to make some coffee for the both of them.  
  
Jarrod looked Maggie over as she stood at the stove; she pushed her long and wet red hair behind her shoulders. Her light blue blouse, now soaked, clung to her petite frame like a second skin. He glanced down at himself, he laughed at his own shirt clinging to him. Maggie looked over at the soaking wet lawyer and she had to laugh as well, they were both quite the sight.  
  
Jarrod stopped laughing when he saw Maggie shivering in front of the stove. He stood up and went over to her, "you're shivering honey. Go and get changed, I'll finish the coffee." He said.  
  
Maggie turned and looked up at him. Jarrod laughed again, "Look at you, you're a mess." He brushed away a wet strand of hair that had stuck to her cheek and neck. Picking up the towel, he wiped the rain off her face, and then putting his hands on her shoulders turned her back towards him. Jarrod gathered her long hair inside the towel and squeezed out some of the moisture. Maggie leaned her head back enjoying having Jarrod looking after her.  
  
While he dried her hair, his mind was full of her, how lovely she was, even soaking wet. And he knew that she cared for him, deeply, he felt it with every touch and every word spoken. Jarrod let go of the towel and allowed his hands to glide across her cheeks and down her neck to her shoulders. Maggie closed her eyes and felt his warm lips on her neck first gently then growing more passionate with each kiss he placed on her neck. She felt like her body was on fire, she turned to him and he drew her tightly into his arms. He kissed her lips softly at first then started to pull away. Opening her eyes, she thought quickly not again and wrapped her arm up around his neck, drawing his mouth back down to hers.  
  
Their long kiss left both of them breathless and they held onto each other until the coffee pot boiling over interrupted them. They broke away, Jarrod got the coffee off the stove and Maggie went into her room to change out of her wet clothes.  
  
While Maggie was in her room changing, Jarrod poured two cups of coffee and sat down. He silently scolded himself, what the heck are you doing?! She is far too young, nineteen! You're a widower, for only a little over seven months now. It's too soon to be thinking of someone else! While he sat there alone, he convinced himself that it was too soon to be giving his heart away again.  
  
Maggie finished changing and pinned up her damp hair. She was feeling giddy inside, unsure what to say when she went in the kitchen or how she should act. The feelings that he brought up in her were a brand new experience for her; she had never felt like this about anyone before. And she smiled to herself with the realization that she was falling in love with Jarrod. She stopped for a moment before entering the kitchen, she took a deep breath and went inside. Jarrod was standing up next to the table, folding the towel.  
  
"It looks like the storm is moving on quickly." He said without looking at her. "I should get going, I wanted to go to my office for a little while."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, then I guess I'll see you to the door." Her heart sank.  
  
"You don't have to, I believe I know my way out." Jarrod started to make his way out the door, and then stopped. "Thank you for the coffee and the towel, Maggie."  
  
"You're welcome, Jarrod." She answered in a whisper.  
  
He stood perfectly still for several seconds looking at her, for the first time in a very long time, the lawyer was no longer sure about if he was doing the right thing. Jarrod straightened his shoulders up and then decided to turn and leave.  
  
Maggie picked up the folded towel off the table and returned it to her room. Sitting down, she pulled the coffee cup across the table and took a sip of the hot liquid, burning her lip. Finding herself wondering if it was a mistake to move to California, she tried to regain her composure and set about preparing a history lesson plan for the children.  
  
Jarrod arrived at his office and went inside. Pouring himself a glass of sherry, he went to his desk to get some paperwork together to take back home. He sat down in his chair and started pulling files from his desk, but as he did, he couldn't take his mind off of Maggie. It infuriated him, now was definitely not the time - he didn't feel he was ready to love again, not now and maybe never. The thought of loving someone and then going through the pain again tore at his heart. He took another drink, trying to erase her from his mind but it didn't work and he threw the files across the room. 9 Monday morning came and although his time with her had ended badly, Jarrod set his mind to fulfilling his promise to Maggie about checking into the Landers case. He knew that two men from the mill always came into town on Monday mornings for supplies and he hoped that one of the men was Dakota. He had successfully defended Dakota a few years ago on more than one occasion, for drunk and disorderly conduct. Jarrod wasn't one to often call in favors, but he and Nick had stayed with Dakota to help dry the large man out and right now he needed that favor returned. Dakota could be incredibly talkative at times and he hoped that this would be one of those days.  
  
Dakota and an older man pulled up to the store front first thing in the morning. As the older man went into the store, Jarrod waved Dakota over to him.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Barkley, whatcha doing here?" Dakota asked in his usual jovial tone.  
  
"I was wondering if you might have a minute to talk to me?" Jarrod asked.  
  
"Sure, sure! Always got time for you. Whatcha need?"  
  
"I heard that Daniel Landers is in jail, something that happened at the mill. Shame, you know, him with a family and all." Jarrod said as he leaned against the building.  
  
"Yeah," Dakota said, "I don't rightly understand that. Landers is a good man, hard worker. Then they start him doing the books last month and he don't know much about numbers. He's good with his hands and all but not numbers."  
  
"So, why'd he start doing the books" Jarrod's interest was piqued.  
  
"Don't know. He didn't really want the job, but Mr. Hughes gave him a real good raise to do it. When you're trying to feed your family and all - gotta go for that extra money whenever you can."  
  
"You're right. Hard to turn it down." Jarrod nodded, "Thanks Dakota, much obliged. Umm, by the way, when did you say he started doing the books?"  
  
"Bout a month ago, maybe two I think. Say hows his wife an' kids taking all of this?" Dakota asked sincerely.  
  
"It's been pretty rough on them, I'm sure. I just hope that Daniel comes out not guilty, his family needs him. Well, thanks again." Jarrod walked back to his office, his hands in his pockets and lost in thought. This was curious, he thought, why put someone on the books who doesn't understand how to do them?  
  
Later that evening, Jarrod caught another mill worker at the saloon and heard almost exactly the same from him about Daniel Landers that he had heard from Dakota that morning. Jarrod went home that evening even more puzzled then before and decided that he would go to court Wednesday morning when Daniel Landers would make his first appearance before the judge.  
  
He laid in his bed with his hand behind his head, thinking about the case. He had to admit that it certainly had his interest piqued. He ran the facts through his head: a month or two ago Mr. Hughes offers Daniel a huge raise to take over the books and yet he knows nothing about balancing books. Now, he is in jail accused of messing with the books and taking money by diverting funds. Well, he thought, you'd have to know quite a bit about accounting in order to embezzle, it's not that simple of a task. A thought crossed his mind and he sat up straight in his bed, Peter Morgan came to town and set up his practice at about the same time. What did Maggie say? Morgan had come to the jail within hours of his arrest? And then Peter Morgan appears at the jail, for the first time since that day, the very time that Maggie's there with Daniel's son. His mind raced, wondering if there wasn't a connection between the two and if so, what was it?  
  
On Monday and Tuesday, Maggie tried to keep her mind on just school and nothing else. She was having very little success at it. If her mind wasn't floating to David and what was happening with his Father, her mind was on Jarrod and what had happened between them the other day. As school ended on Tuesday, she stopped David before he could leave the classroom with the other children.  
  
"How's your Mother doing, David?" She inquired.  
  
"Okay, I guess." He had been very quiet the last two days. His Father would be appearing in court tomorrow.  
  
"I was thinking David, I haven't seen your Mother in almost two months. How about I take you home and visit with her for a little while?" Maggie grinned to her self; Jarrod might be bound by the laws. But any such laws about speaking to Mrs. Landers didn't bind Maggie and she was determined to find out was going on.  
  
"Really, Miss Lanigan? I bet she would like having a visitor, we haven't had many lately." He gave Maggie a big smile.  
  
"Okay then, give me just a minute to finish up and we'll go." Maggie smiled back at him. Maggie finished putting her paperwork together and the two of them left for his house.  
  
Jarrod was just coming out of his office with Heath, when Maggie went by in her carriage. He saw David sitting next to her. "That woman," He sighed.  
  
"What Jarrod?"  
  
"Maggie, I mean Miss Lanigan, looks like she's off to visit the Landers family. I think she's just too inquisitive for her own good, sometimes."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know." Heath smirked at him, "Sides, that's one of her students. Pretty nice, I think, to have a teacher that cares about her students."  
  
Jarrod nodded his head as they walked across the street, "Maybe so Heath, but the more I think about this Landers case, the more I get a bad taste in my mouth."  
  
"So," Heath said, changing the subject, "How are things going between you and Maggie?"  
  
Jarrod looked at his brother with a degree of irritation, "Going? There's nothing going Heath."  
  
"Really? Soooo that kiss I saw between the two of you the other day was nothing?"  
  
"No," Jarrod shook his head, "That was a mistake."  
  
"Ah, so the fact that you're falling for her, that's a mistake too?"  
  
"No, I mean yes..well no I'm not falling for her. Listen Heath, could we just change the subject? Please?" Jarrod implored him.  
  
"Okay big brother, but I still say you're falling for her in a big way."  
  
Jarrod sighed and shook his head again. These were words that he was not ready to hear. Didn't want to hear from anyone. Yet, for all of his denials, Maggie hadn't left his thoughts since that rainy day. The warmth of her skin, feeling her pulse in her neck as he kissed it and her soft lips melding with his own. He wasn't falling for her, was he?  
  
"Mama, I'm home! And my teacher's here too!" David called out.  
  
Elise Landers emerged from the kitchen with David's little sister in her arms. She looked so very tired. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was mostly undone. She kissed her son on the forehead and asked him to go to the kitchen for some cookies. She looked at Maggie, wearily.  
  
"Miss Landers, it's nice to see you. Is there a problem at school?" Elise Landers asked.  
  
"No, nothing at school." Maggie assured her. "David's a wonderful student and a quick learner. No, I just, I know about your husband being in jail. Your son's taking it awfully hard and I wanted to stop by and see how all of you are doing."  
  
"Oh," Elise was relieved; she didn't think she could handle much more and was afraid the teacher was coming out to their home to talk about a problem at school. "It's very nice of you to stop by. Can I get you some lemonade?"  
  
"I'd love some, thank you." Maggie followed her into the kitchen and the two women sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Mama can I go outside and play?" David asked.  
  
"Sure, honey, just be in before dinner, okay?" Elise managed a weak smile for her son.  
  
Elise watched her son leave the house, "it's been so hard on him, his Father being in jail and all. It's a wonder he can get any schoolwork done at all."  
  
"David told me he was in jail for stealing from the mill, but he's sure his Father's innocent." Maggie paused for a moment, "what happened, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Well, it started about two months ago, when they gave Daniel a promotion to bookkeeper. I was thrilled about the extra money, but, he'd never done books before in his life and I thought it was strange they gave him the job. He had no skills in bookkeeping."  
  
Maggie was puzzled, "that is a bit curious, then problems started after he took the promotion?"  
  
"Yes, about a month ago, he came home and was really quiet all evening. After David went to bed, I asked Daniel what was wrong. He said he wasn't sure but he thought the books didn't look right."  
  
"Did he say what he thought was wrong with the books?"  
  
"No," she frowned, "but he did say that there was money going to some strange places. He never did tell me what he meant."  
  
"What do you know about his attorney, Mr. Morgan?"  
  
"Just that I don't like him, he showed up at the jail only hours after Daniel was arrested. Daniel was feeling desperate and hired him immediately. I just wish he would've waited till Jarrod Barkley came back to town, I would've much preferred him." Elise sighed, feeling a little angry with her husband and how he was handling things.  
  
"Well, you know, your husband can still have Mr. Barkley as his lawyer. He just needs to let the judge know that he feels Mr. Morgan will not do a reasonable job with his case and that he desires to have Mr. Barkley represent him."  
  
Elise smiled, "you think they'll let him do that?"  
  
"Of course they will!"  
  
"Oh thank you Miss Lanigan, I'll tell my husband tomorrow morning before he goes into court. That's wonderful news, I feel so much better now."  
  
"I should get going home, it's starting to get dark out. If you need anything, feel free to see me at school or at home even." Maggie smiled and Elise hugged her briefly before she left. Instead of heading home, she turned her carriage back towards town, it was still before six o'clock and she wanted to try and catch Jarrod in his office. Realizing, that she had left some papers to grade in the schoolhouse she stopped in the school first.  
  
She ran inside and grabbed them off of her desk and started to leave. But Peter Morgan, stepped in front of the door - blocking her path. She stepped back, surprised and feeling a little bit frightened. She hated the way that he stared at her, "What do you want Mr. Morgan."  
  
"Not much" he said, stepping inside the schoolhouse. "Can't I just stop by to say hello to the pretty school teacher."  
  
"I'm rather busy, Mr. Morgan, so if you'll excuse me.." Maggie tried to get around him but he continued to block her path.  
  
"You know," he said, taking a step closer to her, "a lawyer might get offended at someone trying to meddle in his case."  
  
Maggie took another step backwards away from him and found herself up against her desk, "I'm not meddling in your case, Mr. Morgan, I was just trying to help my student."  
  
He put his hands out onto the desk on either side of her, pinning her in. "Really now, are you sure? It sure looks like your trying to meddle." Morgan's face was inches from hers and she could smell the stench of whiskey on his breath.  
  
She was beginning to feel very frightened now. But she was also angry; allowing her anger to take over she raised her head to look directly into his eyes. "I am not meddling and if you don't get out of my way right now, I will scream!" She said defiantly.  
  
"Alright now there's no need for that, you just be sure to not get involved with this case. I can handle it fine on my own." Morgan stepped back and allowed Maggie to pass him. He then added, "Oh and by the way, Miss Lanigan, your beau should keep his nose out of this as well, could be that things might get ugly if you don't both keep your noses out of this."  
  
Maggie turned and stared him straight in the eye, "You know, Mr. Morgan, that sounds like a carefully veiled threat to me."  
  
"Oh no," He leered at her, "I am sure that you misunderstood me."  
  
"I hope for your sake, Mr. Morgan, that it was a misunderstanding." Maggie turned her back to him and walked out the door with her head up. She got in her carriage and headed straight home, not stopping to talk to Jarrod about her conversation with Elise Landers or what had just happened with Morgan. Opening the door to her house; she rubbed her hands together, trying to stop the trembling. 10 On Wednesday morning, Elise Landers dropped David off at school and headed to the jail. She was going to have a long talk with her husband. If Mr. Barkley could take on his case Pro Bono, then, she felt everything would surely be all right. She was fully aware of Mr. Barkley's reputation as an attorney and was determined now to have him on the case.  
  
Jarrod arrived in town early Wednesday morning; he planned to be front and center at the courthouse for Daniel Lander's first appearance. He had found out who would be seated at the trial and wasn't pleased; it was a judge who was well known for taking his time and dragging trials out for an inordinate period of time. The judge was also famous for setting very large bails that the accused could rarely ever come up with. As he was crossing the street he saw Elise Landers running to him.  
  
"Mr. Barkley, please wait!" Elise reached him, out of breath.  
  
"Mrs. Landers, what can I do for you?" They stopped in the middle of the street while she caught her breath.  
  
"Mr. Barkley, would you have a moment to speak with my husband?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not his attorney, it wouldn't be proper for me to speak with him right now." Jarrod replied.  
  
"That's just it, he wants you to be his attorney. He wants to fire Peter Morgan. Please come see him." She pleaded with him.  
  
"Are you sure he wants me to be his attorney?"  
  
Elise nodded, "Yes, please. Mr. Morgan couldn't care less about my husband. I know you'll do right by him, please we need you."  
  
"All right. I'll go talk to him, but I'm not making any promises. Not yet, anyway."  
  
Elise threw her arms around Jarrod's neck. "Oh, thank you!" She felt hope for the first time in weeks.  
  
Jarrod went to the jail and talked with Daniel Landers, upon hearing his story, he was more convinced than ever that he was innocent.  
  
"All rise! This court is now in session. The Honorable Michael A. Batton, presiding."  
  
Jarrod took a seat in the front row, directly behind the defense attorney table. Daniel Landers entered the room with Peter Morgan next to him. They sat down in front of Jarrod. Daniel turned back to look at him and Jarrod gave him a quick smile.  
  
The judge asked for Daniel's plea and Mr. Morgan stated 'not guilty'. Daniel then stood and requested a change of attorney, much to the shock of Peter Morgan. He gave his reasons for wanting to change to Jarrod Barkley and the prosecution registered no objection. However, Peter Morgan stood and spoke about the considerable amount of time he had put into the case and how it would be an injustice to allow his client to change attorneys at this juncture in the trial phase.  
  
The judge questioned Jarrod, briefly, regarding taking on this case. He advised the two lawyers that he would have to consider the matter carefully and would render a judgment regarding representation at the next court date, when the jury was to be selected. The judge set the bail at $100 and the next trial date for after the first of the New Year.  
  
Jarrod was furious, the bail was extremely high and he knew there was no way for Daniel Lander's family to come up with that much money. Daniel Landers would be spending Christmas in jail.  
  
Peter Morgan stopped Jarrod as he was leaving the courthouse. "Well counselor," he sneered, "looks like you and your lady friend have created quite the mess."  
  
Jarrod seethed inside, "first off, Morgan, I don't have a lady friend. Secondly, there wouldn't be any mess, if you had handled this case properly in the first place."  
  
"Well, I guess then we'll see next month who will be handling this case. In the meantime, like I told your pretty teacher, it would be best for you not to meddle in my case. I am quite capable of handling this myself." Morgan stood directly in front of Jarrod.  
  
Unlike Maggie, though, Jarrod wasn't afraid of him. "In the meantime, I am free to investigate this case, however I feel is necessary. There's been no selection of attorney as yet. By the way, if you were referring earlier to the school teacher, I would strongly suggest that you stay away from her." Jarrod pushed by Morgan and out the door of the courthouse and back to his office.  
  
A little unsure of herself and her nerves still unsteady from Peter Morgan's last appearance at the school; Maggie made sure that she left the building before dark. She started her carriage towards home, but upon seeing a light on in Jarrod's office, she changed her mind and pulled her carriage to a stop. She was anxious to find out if he had indeed gone to court earlier and if Elise Landers had any luck in convincing her husband to change attorneys. Pausing in front of his office door and wondering how he would act towards her today, she stood there for several moments. And after gathering some nerve, knocked softly and opened the door just slightly.  
  
"Come in" He called from behind his massive desk.  
  
Maggie opened the door the rest of the way and walked into his office.  
  
Jarrod had not expected her to come by and the look of surprise on his face was evident, "Maggie, Miss Lanigan, come in." Jarrod briefly stood and pointed to a chair in front of his desk, then sat back down again.  
  
She felt very uncomfortable in his expansive office, "Good evening, Jarrod. I'm sorry to disturb you. But, I just came by to see what was happening with Daniel Lander's case."  
  
"Oh," Jarrod replied simply. His heart sank, though he concealed his disappointment well, he had momentarily hoped that she was there for other reasons than the Landers case. "Well, he requested a change of attorney and of course Mr. Morgan objected. The judge is going to make a decision next month." Jarrod didn't look up from his desk; his voice became ice cold as he spoke to her.  
  
Maggie's eyes widened with shock, "Next month? But that's ridiculous, why on earth would it take so long?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid we have a limited number of judges here in California and with the Christmas holiday coming, that's the earliest date available."  
  
Her shoulders dropped with her disappointment, "Did they set bail for him?"  
  
"One hundred dollars, I'm afraid." Jarrod remained infuriated about the events of this morning and it showed on his face.  
  
"That's crazy, that's bail for a murder trial, not for this! The Landers can never make that." Maggie rose from her seat and started toward the door, "what time does the bank close?"  
  
"The bank closes in about fifteen minutes. Maggie, I know you can afford to help them and I truly believe that your desire to help this family is quite remarkable and admirable. However, I don't think it would be wise for you to get anymore involved in this." He looked up from his desk at the young and very determined woman standing in front of him.  
  
"I'm afraid that it's a bit late for that, Jarrod, I'm already involved." She said as she turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the bank."  
  
"Wait, Maggie, please." Jarrod rose from his desk, "This morning after court, Morgan approached me, he said something about having told you not to mess in this case. Did he come talk to you or discuss the case with you?"  
  
Maggie looked down at the floor; the fear she felt last night crept back into her mind. She took a deep breath, "Yes..last night, he came to see me last night."  
  
Jarrod caught the look in her eyes just briefly and his tone of voice changed instantly from cool to concerned, "Last night? Maggie, where, what did he say to you?" He left his desk and went to her side; he didn't like the look she had in her eyes, it occurred to him that he had never seen this expression on her face before and it worried him.  
  
She looked up at Jarrod, "It wasn't so much what he said, but how he said it and how he acted."  
  
He saw the look in her eyes again and recognized it, fear. "Maggie, you're frightened! Tell me what happened." Jarrod spoke sternly and lightly grasped her arms.  
  
Shaking her head she tried to assure him as much as herself, "No, I'm fine Jarrod really I am."  
  
His voice was soft and warm, soothing. "No, you're not fine honey. Even a lawyer can see that."  
  
She smirked at his comment and his index finger went under her chin and guided her face up to look at him.  
  
"Now, a smile finally. Much better. But you need to tell me exactly what happened and what he said to you. Please, Maggie."  
  
His face was close to hers, dangerously close and as she looked in his warm blue eyes, she thought of how much she'd rather he'd kiss her again then talk about Peter Morgan. As if he could read her very thoughts, Jarrod moved in closer to her. The hand that had grasped her arm, moved around her back and when she saw his lips part, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey Jarrod!" Nick called out as he slammed the front door.  
  
Nick and Heath decided to stop by Jarrod's office and see if he wanted to join them for a drink at the saloon. Nick stopped when he saw Jarrod and Maggie together; Jarrod holding her in his arms. Jarrod saw his brothers and released Maggie from his grasp, taking a step backwards.  
  
She sighed deeply; feeling a mixture of disappointment and sorry that Nick had seen the two of them like that. "I've got to get to the bank." Maggie fled his office. "Nick, Heath, I'm sorry I've got to go." She stammered at them and was out the front door.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Nick demanded of his brother.  
  
Heath didn't have to ask, he had caught the way Jarrod and Maggie looked at each other. But there was something else as well, Maggie had looked frightened to him.  
  
"I don't know," Jarrod sighed, "but I think Peter Morgan may have threatened her in some way. Or at least given her a good scare to get her to butt out of the case."  
  
"What Jarrod, how?" Heath asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I was hoping that she would tell me what he said when you two came in."  
  
"Is she in some kind of trouble" Nick got over his anger quickly and was now worried for her.  
  
Jarrod poured Sherries for his two brothers and handed the glasses to them. He took a long drink and thought for a moment. "I don't think so. I think it was just that lawyer not wanting to lose money out of his pocket."  
  
"Yeah, we heard Landers petitioned the court to have you as his lawyer." Heath said. Heath turned to Nick, "just the same, think we better check in on Mags from time to time, don't you?"  
  
"Definitely." Nick agreed. He wasn't going to take any chances with something happening to her.  
  
"Hey counselor, care to join us for a drink at the saloon?" Heath asked.  
  
"I could sure use one. It's been a heck of a day!" Jarrod gathered his things and left with his brothers for the saloon.  
  
When they got to the street though, Nick had other thoughts on his mind. "If ya don't mind, think I'll meet you both at home later, I feel like a ride."  
  
"You're turning down a beer, Nick?" Jarrod asked. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I feel fine!" He grumbled back, "Just feel like a ride is all!"  
  
Maggie made the bank just before closing and withdrew one hundred dollars. By the time she finished at the bank, the sun was beginning to set. Brilliant hues of orange and pink streaked the sky as she rode out towards the Landers place, completely unaware that some distance back, a rider was following her.  
  
By the time she reached the edge of the Landers property, it was dark out, but the full moon lit her way and she was grateful for it. Pulling her carriage to a stop, some ways away from the house, she pulled the one hundred dollars from her bag and put it inside an envelope. She stepped quietly towards their house and laid the envelope down in front of their door. Satisfied that she hadn't been seen, she went back to her carriage and rode off.  
  
The rider watched with a smile on his face, aware of exactly what she was doing. Nick leaned against the saddle horn as he watched her ride off. "You sure are something, Maggie." **************************************************************  
  
"I thought you said he'd never see the light of day again!" Hughes hissed.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that some rich do-gooder would give them the money for bail? For all we know, it was probably one of those Barkleys!" Morgan spat back.  
  
"I don't like this Morgan, not one bit. He's out of jail until January and if he does get Barkley as his lawyer, I don't like this at all." Hughes sat down in a chair near the hotel room window. "Barkley's got plenty of time now to put the pieces together, he's going to figure out what's going on."  
  
"Don't you worry, I'm keeping a very close eye on Mr. Barkley. But it is possible that we may need an insurance policy just to make sure he doesn't take the case or get too involved in it." Morgan had an idea, a brilliant idea he thought.  
  
"Whatcha mean?" Hughes was interested.  
  
"It'll cost ya extra." Morgan smiled.  
  
"Whatever, just what are you thinking?"  
  
"I'll tell you more later, but I think I know how to make sure Barkley doesn't wind up on the case."  
  
"No killing him now, we don't want his brothers in the mix too!" Hughes admonished him.  
  
"Nope, no killing, you've got my word on that!" Morgan smiled. "Don't worry Hughes, I have the matter well in hand."  
  
"You better Morgan, your neck is on the line now. And don't think I don't mean that." Hughes rose from the chair and left Morgan's hotel room. He walked downstairs and out the door, checking to make sure he wasn't watched; he turned the corner and walked down the alley.  
  
"Have you taken care of Mr. Morgan?" A voice from the darkness asked Mr. Hughes.  
  
"Not yet, he thinks he knows a way to make sure that Jarrod Barkley doesn't help Landers, without having to kill him." Hughes whispered.  
  
"Well that will keep Morgan useful for a little longer than. As soon as Mr. Barkley is off the case and Landers is in prison, you will take care of our Mr. Morgan, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, he's already dead - he just doesn't know it yet! In the meantime, though, we both need to make sure that Barkley doesn't get his hands on any of the books. I think a small bonfire would be appropriate, don't you?"  
  
Hughes and the other man left the alley separately and returned to their businesses. 12  
  
Right now, he was the very last person that she wished to see and yet, she couldn't seem to avoid it, no matter how hard she tried. She would often spot Jarrod walking by her school and on occasion, she'd watch him as he stopped and looked in her direction. Her hopes would rise involuntarily and then fall again as he would start walking again and not come to the school. "Men," Maggie muttered to herself when he did the same thing, yet again. She knew he had seen her, this time when he had walked by the school she was outside with the children, during recess and he hadn't been more than ten feet away. But he had walked by without so much as a hello and it infuriated her beyond belief. Maggie was growing tired of this game of getting close and pulling back. In the two weeks that followed their 'almost' kiss in his office, Jarrod had again pulled away, even further than before. She became more determined than ever to put Jarrod Barkley out of her mind for good. But then she would see him again and he would do nothing more than tip his hat and another little part of her heart would break.  
  
Jarrod was just as determined and as equally unsuccessful in getting this young, spirited woman out of his head. Each time that he walked by the school house or rode nearby her home, the urge to see her, be with her was almost overwhelming and very difficult for him to put aside. He knew approximately when she would leave school and head home, he could nearly set his watch by it. Precisely a half hour before sundown, he could turn his large leather chair towards the window and watch her as she rode by in her small buggy.  
  
Victoria, not one to miss a thing that was going on, saw the change in her son's demeanor and waited for the right opportunity to speak with him and find out what was troubling her eldest. She found just such an opportunity when one morning Jarrod volunteered to assist her with getting down the Christmas ornaments from the attic.  
  
Jarrod pulled down a large box of ornaments and laid them at his Mother's feet. "I do believe that is the last of it, Mother."  
  
"Oh good. I can't wait to get started decorating. The house is going to be just beautiful! You know, your brother Nick said that he found the perfect tree for the parlor and he is going to cut it down this weekend for us."  
  
Jarrod closed up the attic door and dusted off his hands. "Christmas seems to be coming awfully quickly this year. It seems like Thanksgiving was just a day or two ago." Once again, Jarrod became lost in his thoughts. He was back at the Thanksgiving Day Dance and Maggie was wrapped up in his arms. He thought of her throwing the punch in Morgan's face and how spirited she was.  
  
Noticing that his eyes had taken on a far away look again, Victoria strove to bring him back into the present. "Jarrod?" She said for the second time.  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry Mother, have something on my mind." He replied.  
  
"I can see that dear. But is it something or someone?"  
  
Jarrod nodded, his Mother knew him far too well. "Someone, I suppose."  
  
Victoria sat down on the stairs and patted the floor next to her, motioning for him to join her there. Reluctantly, he sat down, not sure if he wanted to take on this subject with his Mother.  
  
"I take it that a certain school teacher is on your mind?" Victoria asked, but already knew the answer.  
  
The brilliant blue eyes of her eldest son grew wide with surprise and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh, don't look so shocked Jarrod!" She laughed, "You know a Mother knows her children, it's our job!"  
  
"Yes Mother, but.."  
  
"But nothing Jarrod. Look, I know my children and I have a pretty good idea of what is going through that head of yours. Allow a Mother to give her son a bit of advice; finding someone to love and that loves you back is something pretty special. Finding love twice in your lifetime is nothing short of a miracle." Victoria took her son's hand, he started to open his mouth to respond but she raised her finger to him. "Jarrod, perhaps you think it's too soon, but who are we to decide when the right time is. That's out of our hands as far as I'm concerned. Don't lose this miracle before you Jarrod, if you let it pass you by, you'll regret it the rest of your life."  
  
Jarrod's elbows were on his knees and he cupped his face in his hands. "Mother, she's so young!"  
  
Victoria stared at him for a brief moment, "Is that the best argument you've got?! The fact that she's ten years younger than you? Well then, how about the fact that she's very mature for her age. She's been living on her own for the last two years."  
  
"But she's the same age as my baby Sister."  
  
"Jarrod darling, much as I love your sister, we are talking about two entirely different people. I have to admit that Maggie is much more mature than your sister." Victoria sighed, it was true, Audra had been coddled and spoiled her whole life. "What about the fact that she's also very intelligent, quite pretty.."  
  
"Beautiful." Jarrod whispered.  
  
"Okay then, beautiful. Maggie is also funny, she has a warm, loving heart. You know your brother Nick told me that she gave the Landers the money to get Daniel out of jail. That's something special, don't you think?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake Jarrod! Stop with the buts would you please? The simple fact is that you love Maggie and she's in love with you. Nothing else matters!" Victoria rose and looked down at her eldest son with love in her eyes, "Jarrod, think about it. But don't let this chance for you to be loved, pass you by. You deserve this happiness, you truly do."  
  
"I'll think about it Mother, I promise."  
  
  
  
Under their Mother's watchful eye; Jarrod, Nick and Heath finished putting on the last of the Christmas decorations. Victoria stepped away from the Christmas tree and carefully looked it over from top to bottom. A warm smile slowly crept over her face, she was well pleased with the results.  
  
Heath and Jarrod each put an arm around their Mother and congratulated her on the Christmas tree.  
  
"Now," she said, "I need to go to town and do some shopping. Any of you care to join me? We could have dinner in town this evening?" She looked at each of her boys, none of them volunteered. "How about you Jarrod? You haven't been shopping with me in a long time!" She smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Mother, but I do have a lot of work to do today. Couldn't Audra go with you?" He asked wishfully.  
  
Victoria put her hands on her hips, "Jarrod you know she's helping with the Christmas decorations at the orphanage today."  
  
Heath put an arm around Jarrod's shoulder, "You know big brother I do believe it's your turn."  
  
Nick agreed with Heath, much to Jarrod's consternation.  
  
"Alright Mother, I'll get the carriage ready." Jarrod sighed heavily, he'd definitely lost the battle and he hated going shopping. He pointed at his Mother, "You're buying dinner, though!"  
  
Jarrod had the carriage ready and waiting when Victoria emerged from the house. He helped his Mother on board and they went on their way.  
  
"Oh Jarrod, stop up here at Maggie's place, would you please dear?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Okay, why are we stopping?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you, Maggie's going shopping with us. She needs a new dress for Christmas and a few Christmas presents."  
  
"Nooo, Mother you didn't tell me." Well, this is going to be uncomfortable, he thought. He pulled in front of Maggie's house and brought the carriage to a halt.  
  
Victoria jumped down and went to the door; Maggie was already on her way outside.  
  
"Victoria, good morning! It's a gorgeous day, isn't it?" Maggie's smile vanished when she saw Jarrod at the reins, "Good morning, Counselor." She stated blandly.  
  
"Good morning Miss Lanigan" He tilted his hat and returned to facing straight ahead.  
  
"Come on Maggie," Victoria smiled at the both of them. This was going to work, it had to "We have a lot of territory to cover today."  
  
Jarrod followed the two women, dutifully throughout the day. Maggie and Jarrod barely spoke to one another; though they often caught themselves looking at one another. However, his Mother and Maggie were having a wonderful time and occasionally shared a laugh or look at his expense.  
  
At the end of the day, Victoria bought the both of them dinner at the hotel restaurant. As they were leaving, they ran into Peter Morgan. Jarrod instinctively, put a protective arm around Maggie's waist and drew her close to him. His movements did not go unnoticed by his Mother.  
  
Peter Morgan was more than a little drunk as he approached the threesome. He bowed hugely before them, "ah, it's Stockton's very own royalty, the Barkleys and why, its Miss Lanigan, the pretty school teacher. So good to see you all!"  
  
"What do you want Morgan?" Jarrod said to him icily.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you had reconsidered taking on the Landers case."  
  
"Reconsider? Why would I do something like that?" He asked him quizzically, finding it a very odd thing for him to say.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear? Apparently there was a nasty fire out at the mill and all the books were destroyed, I'm afraid." Morgan laughed in a drunken stupor.  
  
"What! When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night, I guess. Too bad for Landers - it won't go well for him now. Well, if you'll excuse me, it's past my bedtime." Peter Morgan turned and stumbled back to his hotel room.  
  
Jarrod shook his head, "not good" he muttered.  
  
"Why, if they haven't got the books then they don't have the proof against him," asked Victoria.  
  
"It's not that Mother, he needed the books to prove his innocence. The mill owner is testifying against him and it's his word against Landers. Mr. Hughes is a wealthy and respected member of our community. Landers has only been living here for the last year."  
  
Maggie understood what he was saying completely. She had some memory of her father taking a similar case of one man's word against another's. "We needed the books to prove that Daniel Landers was innocent and show the jury there's something going on at the mill."  
  
Jarrod turned and looked at her, tilting his head slightly to the side "we?"  
  
Maggie felt her cheeks flush and smiled at him sheepishly, "You I mean, sorry."  
  
Jarrod couldn't help but smile at her. He kept his arm about her waist until they got to the carriage. Victoria was quiet for the trip home, she watched Jarrod and Maggie together. It was obvious to her that the two of them were in love, why continue to fight it?  
  
When they arrived at Maggie's house, Victoria gave her a hug and invited her to spend the night Christmas Eve and all Christmas day at their home. Maggie accepted. She bid the both of them goodnight and went inside. As they rode off, Victoria lifted a silent prayer that her son would come to his senses.  
  
12 Maggie finished up the last class of the year, the day before Christmas Eve. She was as happy as her students to have the two-week break. They wouldn't be meeting again until the second of January. She wished all of her students a Merry Christmas and exchanged hugs with many of them as they left. Maggie packed up her books and papers for the holiday break and put them in her carriage.  
  
A half-hour before sunset, Jarrod turned his chair around towards the window and watched as Maggie drove past in her carriage. But this time, his Mother's words to him about a miracle were echoing in his ears. He stood up quickly, blew out the lamp at his desk and ran downstairs. Jingo was there waiting for him and he mounted his gelding and sped off down the street. Not far out of town, he easily caught up with Maggie. He slowed Jingo down and pulled up alongside her.  
  
"Hello, Maggie." He said with a smile.  
  
Maggie turned her head to look at him but didn't return his warm smile "Oh, its Maggie today is it?" She replied coolly.  
  
Jarrod bowed his head for a moment, "Yes, well you have a right to be angry with me. I guess I owe you an apology for my behavior." Jarrod brought Jingo to a halt and looked directly into her green eyes.  
  
"Yes you do. I don't understand, one day you're warm and the next day, cold as a January morning." She replied curtly.  
  
Jarrod rolled his eyes; "You're not going to make this easy on me are you?"  
  
Maggie laughed at the expression on his face, how could anybody stay angry with him long when he looked at her with those soulful blue eyes. "I'm sorry Jarrod, go ahead and finish."  
  
Jarrod proceeded to apologize to her for his behavior the last several weeks. As they rode together towards her home, he spoke openly with her about Beth's death and the affect it had on him for months. He also spoke of his trip to San Francisco and how it had him feel alive again. He stopped when they reached Maggie's house. Getting down from Jingo, he then helped Maggie down from the carriage. "I hate to admit it but I guess, I've been a bit afraid of you."  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" She asked opening her front door and Jarrod nodded. "Jarrod, I don't understand, why on earth would you be afraid of me?"  
  
Maggie walked to the corner of the room, lit a lamp in the parlor and blew out the long match. When she turned around, Jarrod was standing directly in front of her. He pulled her close to him and whispered her name. His arms went around her back and he lowered his face to hers, his eyes closed and their lips met. His lips grazed hers gently at first in a series of small kisses and then he parted his lips and drew her into a deep wanting kiss. His hands moved up her back and pulled her even closer till she was caught tightly against his body. When their long kiss ended, she was breathless when she opened her eyes to look into his. The intensity of their kiss and their feelings for each other now on the surface, left both of them weak and Jarrod gently stroked her hair, his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Maggie put her head on his chest; she could hear his heart beating rapidly. She ran her fingers up his back and gave him a chill.  
  
Jarrod took her hand and the two of them sat down on the loveseat together. "I wasn't afraid of you, I guess, I was afraid of what I was feeling. You know, my Mother is a very smart woman. She told me that I had been given the chance to love someone and be loved and if I let that pass me by, I'd regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully, their hands still clasped together. "Your Mother is a very wise woman, Jarrod. So, do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Jarrod grinned, "You don't beat around the bush at all, do you?"  
  
"Life's too short for games, Jarrod and you still haven't answered my question."  
  
Jarrod's hand went to her face and stroked her soft cheek, "Yes Maggie, I love you." He pulled her close and kissed her again, slowly enjoying the warmth of her mouth and her gentle touch.  
  
His arms stayed hugging her close after their kiss had ended and Maggie whispered into his ear, "I love you."  
  
He stayed with her until very late in the evening. They conversed on every subject from growing up in New Orleans to Jarrod's days at the University. He couldn't remember ever having sat and talked with someone so openly. He caught the clock in the corner of his eye and saw that it was now well past midnight.  
  
Jarrod kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I should go, and you're still coming over for Christmas Eve dinner?"  
  
She looked up into his brilliant blue eyes, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a short kiss. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Maggie. I'll see you tomorrow." He rose and gave her one last small kiss at the door, before he left.  
  
Mounting Jingo, he headed home to the ranch. He had on a smile that nearly reached from one ear to the other. It was a miracle, this beautiful, lively young woman was in love with him. His mind raced with plans for the future. A good future, one with her in it for the rest of their lives. His gloved hand briefly touched his lips thoughtfully, he found a passion and desire inside himself with her that he had never found before. He had never felt this alive before.  
  
Jarrod bounded through the front door and tossed his hat and coat onto the hall table. He was surprised to see a light still on in the parlor and found his Mother in a chair, reading. "Well what are you still doing up, lovely lady?" He planted a large kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh I just couldn't put this book down." She looked up at her son standing over her, "My you're in a very good mood."  
  
"That I am dear lady and I must say that it's your fault!"  
  
"My fault?" She asked, setting her book down.  
  
"Yes it is, I took your advice Mother."  
  
"Jarrod that's wonderful! And,?"  
  
"And I do believe you're going to have a beautiful daughter-in-law!" Jarrod strode from the room and went up the stairs in two's.  
  
"Finally!" Sighed Victoria with a smile.  
  
Maggie closed the door, smiling. She changed into her nightgown and went to bed with a good book. She tried to concentrate on the book but didn't have much luck at it. Her thoughts were of Jarrod and that he loved her. Her small hand went to her lips and touched them gently, she could almost still fee his lips on hers and all the sensations it caused. Finally, she gave up on trying to read her book and turned down the lamp next to her bed. A short time later, Maggie was awakened by what she thought was a sound coming from the front parlor.  
  
She picked up her robe off the end of the bed and while she slid it on, she started to go to the parlor. Peter Morgan appeared in front of her, at her bedroom door. "Hello, honey, glad to see me?" Morgan pushed her backwards into her bedroom and then grabbed her wrist. "I told you not to mess with my case, didn't I?"  
  
Maggie started to scream and Morgan backhanded her across the face, she cried out as she fell backwards onto her bed. Morgan climbed on top of her and she struggled against him violently.  
  
"Come on scream honey, I want to hear you scream." He stared down into her terrified eyes and grinned at her. She felt his hot whiskey breath on her cheek and tried to turn away from him.  
  
She could taste blood in her mouth from the blow he had laid on her face. Though she knew no one, not even Jarrod, would be able to hear her, she did scream. And Morgan just laughed.  
  
She looked over Morgan's shoulder and saw two men in the doorway. Morgan leaned down and put a hot wet kiss on her cheek. She managed to get a hand free and reached for her nightstand, her fingers grasped around the handle of the water pitcher next to her bed and with all her might she hit Morgan in the head with it.  
  
As Morgan grabbed at his head, she managed to break free and roll off the bed but as she did, her foot was gashed by a pottery shard from the water pitcher. She fell to the floor and the other two men grabbed a hold of her. One of them grabbed her by her hair and Maggie cried out. He pulled her up into a standing position to face Morgan.  
  
He glared at her while his two men held her. "You witch!" Morgan yelled while he wiped his blood off the back of his head He balled up his fist and punched her in the face. "What no punch to throw in my face?" He hit her again, the pain in her face was intense and she was starting to get dizzy. "No precious Barkley boy to come to your rescue?" His fists kept coming from his blind fury till the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Morgan laughing.  
  
His two men let Maggie go and she fell into a heap on the ground. Peter Morgan stared down at her without a word for some time. His fury building again, his boot kicked Maggie's prone body in the side. "Witch!" He spat into her face. Morgan pulled out a large knife while the two men watched. He ran the flat part of the blade down her cheek, curving it as he slid it down her neck and to the neckline of her nightgown. He stopped and grabbed her hair, roughly sawing off a lock with the sharp blade. He wrapped the red hair carefully in a note and put it on her bed. The large knife was thrust through the note and into the bed, where it was left to be found.  
  
"Tie her up!" Morgan ordered, "We don't want her waking up and trying to get away before we reach the shack."  
  
"Mr. Morgan," One of the men whispered.  
  
"What is it, why aren't you tying her up?"  
  
"Well," The large man stuttered, "You said no one was going to get hurt. And look what you did to her face, Her lips split apart and she's gonna have a real bad shiner."  
  
"So what?! They aren't permanent, they'll go away. I'm not going to hurt her permanently, told you I wouldn't. Now would the both of you please finish and let's get going! You two dawdle anymore and it will be daylight before we get there."  
  
"Yes sir." He replied, but he sure didn't like seeing the pretty school teacher with her face all messed up. She was a friend of the Barkley's, he heard Morgan say she was. While the other man finished binding her hands together, tying the ropes so tightly that it cut into her skin. The large man, tied up her feet and gently pulled the shard of pottery out of the bottom of her foot. The open wound now bled profusely. He took off his handkerchief and wrapped it tightly around her foot to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Would you both come on!" Morgan yelled impatiently.  
  
The large man carefully picked her up and brought her outside. He laid her down in the back of the wagon, still bound and unconscious, then threw a blanket over her. 13 Jarrod checked the clock on the mantle again - it was after five o'clock. Maggie should have been there over an hour ago. Victoria instructed Silas to hold dinner until she arrived and it was beginning to get cold.  
  
"I think I'm going to ride over to Maggie's to see what's keeping her." Jarrod said, slightly worried.  
  
"I'll come with you Jarrod, I could use some fresh air." Heath said, "We'll be right back Mother."  
  
"You'll probably meet her on the road." Victoria smiled at Jarrod, but she had to admit she was a little worried. She had never known Maggie to be late for anything.  
  
Heath and Jarrod rode over to Maggie's house. Heath got down off his horse first and upon approaching the door, spotted something on the floor. "Jarrod!" He called.  
  
"What is it?" Jarrod looked down and saw what looked like to be a trail of drops of blood. "Maggie!" He pounded on the door, when there was no answer he burst inside the front door. There were more blood droplets on the floor and the two men followed the trail to her bedroom.  
  
Jarrod got to her room first, "Oh God", he muttered. There was a broken water pitcher on the floor and a small pool of dried blood next to it.  
  
Heath spotted the knife and note on the bed first. He pulled the knife from her pillow and threw it on the floor. Picking up the note, he saw Jarrod's name written on the front. He carefully unfolded it and a long red lock of hair fell out. "It's addressed to you, Jarrod." Heath waited for a response, Jarrod was leaning against the doorframe, still staring at the small pool of blood on the floor. "Jarrod!"  
  
Jarrod's eyes focused on the note in Heath's hand and the lock of hair. He took the note from Heath's outstretched hand.  
  
On the note was roughly scribbled, 'If you want to see your teacher alive again, tell the judge you won't take the Lander's case.' Jarrod suddenly felt unsteady and weak. Heath grabbed his arm to steady him.  
  
"Jarrod are you okay?" Heath asked, he didn't like the way Jarrod looked. "Are you well enough to go get Nick, I'm going to go get the Sheriff."  
  
Jarrod just nodded at him numbly.  
  
"Jarrod, we'll find her." Heath assured him.  
  
Both men mounted their horses and headed off in separate directions. Jarrod rode hard back to the ranch and he couldn't stop thinking that he was responsible for all of this, he had put another woman he loved in harm's way. He was the cause of Beth's death and now, he couldn't stand to think about what had happened to Maggie. The drops of blood and the puddle of blood they found in her bedroom were burned into his mind.  
  
At the house, he didn't know what he was going to say to his family. His Mother and Audra and how was Nick going to take this, he wondered. He knew Nick had been sweet on Maggie, but Jarrod was unaware of just how deeply his brother cared for the young woman.  
  
"Bout time you got back! I'm starving!" Nick bellowed at him. He looked behind Jarrod, expecting to see Maggie and Heath behind him and when he didn't, he looked at his Pappy for answers. Something was very wrong, he could see it on Jarrod's face, "Where's Maggie and Heath?" He questioned.  
  
Victoria rose from her seat, as did Audra. Jarrod searched for the words he so desperately didn't want to say, "I um.it's Maggie. Maggie's been kidnapped."  
  
"What?!" Nick's voice carried throughout the house. He saw the paper in Jarrod's hand and made a grab for it. Pulling it from him, he looked at it and glared at his brother. "It's addressed to you."  
  
"To you, Jarrod? Why? I don't understand sweetheart." Victoria leaned around Nick to see what the note said.  
  
"She'll be okay if I don't take the Landers case. But if I do, they'll kill her." He spoke softly to his family.  
  
Nick's frustration came spilling out before he even thought about what he was saying. "Oh, I see. It's not bad enough that your wife was killed, you had to go and let something happen to Maggie!" He heard the words coming from his own mouth and instantly regretted saying them. But it was too late, they had been said. He expected an angry retort from his brother and he deserved it, but all Jarrod did was nod in agreement. Nick's heart sank to new depths, well Nick you certainly know how to hurt someone don't you - he thought to himself.  
  
"Nicholas! That was a horrible thing to say! Apologize." Victoria demanded.  
  
"Pappy, I am sorry. I didn't mean that." He spoke from his heart, knowing full well from the expression his brother held, that he was placing the blame firmly on his shoulders.  
  
"No, you're right Nick. It is my fault this happened."  
  
"Now Pappy, let's just forget it. So, where's Heath?"  
  
"Oh, he is getting the sheriff and meeting us back at Maggie's house."  
  
"Okay then." Nick grabbed his gun belt and fastened it. "We best get goin' then." Nick gave his Mother and Audra a quick kiss and hug. "Don't worry, we'll have her back here in no time."  
  
Maggie lifted her head slightly, but the throbbing pain in her face made her lay back down again. She tried to put her hand on her face, but found she was tied up to an old cot, her hands were bound tightly to the old metal headboard, the ropes so tight that she felt them cutting her wrists; her bare feet were bound together.  
  
She wondered how long she had been unconscious. Her face ached and she could still taste blood in her mouth. She tried to look around in the dim light but saw nothing except a small lantern in the corner of the room, near a door. She tried to get her hands free but the rope cut deeper into her wrists, breaking the skin. Maggie tried to move her legs and felt the painful reminder of the gash on the bottom of her foot. "Help!" She yelled, "somebody please help me!" Maggie was frightened and alone in the dark room. She called out again, desperately, "Help me, please!"  
  
The door opened into the room and she squinted at the light. Peter Morgan appeared and sat down at the end of the cot. "Now, now honey! Am I going to have to put a gag on you? You don't want that do you?"  
  
Maggie shook her head at him, the action made her head ache even worse. Morgan leered down at her and she became very much aware that she was only wearing her nightgown and the fabric was bunched up around her knees, leaving her calves very much exposed.  
  
Morgan put his hand down on her calf and ran his fingers from her ankles to her knees, his very touch causing her to shudder. "Good, I'd really hate to put anything in that pretty mouth of yours. You shouldn't have hit me with that pitcher you know, you made me mess up that lovely face of yours." He leaned close to her and Maggie tried to turn away but he grabbed her face, causing her to cry out. "It will heal teacher, don't you worry."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her throat dry and hoarse.  
  
"Oh it's not you honey. We're just making sure that your boyfriend does what we want him too."  
  
The 'we' wasn't lost on Maggie. "You can't make any of the Barkleys do anything they don't want to, you're a fool if you think you can!"  
  
"Still the feisty one I see. Take a look, honey, you're not in any position to be feisty with me." He leaned in closer to her, his face just above hers and she smelled whiskey on his breath. "You'll fair much better if you're nice to me, very nice to me." Morgan stood up, "keep that in mind." He bent down and blew out the lantern, went out the door and she heard it lock as he closed it.  
  
Maggie felt a wave of nausea come over her. She struggled again against the ropes and they cut further into her skin. The darkness and the brevity of her situation overwhelmed her and she quietly cried, alone.  
  
The three brothers and Sheriff Madden met at Maggie's house. They scoured her house and the road leading to it for some hint of what had happened. But they all came up empty handed. It was dark outside now and there wasn't enough of a moon to try a search. The four men were frustrated and angry.  
  
"Boys, we'll meet again at your ranch at 6am, there isn't much we can do right now. You should get going home, it'll be Christmas day soon." The Sheriff told them. Sheriff Madden climbed on his horse, leaving the three standing in front of her house.  
  
"Christmas day" Jarrod said under his breath.  
  
Heath looked over at his older brother and saw a look in Jarrod's eyes; one that he had hoped he would never see again. Jarrod had worn the same look on his face the day of Beth's wake; just before he had taken off to track down her killer. "We're going to find her Jarrod, she's going to be okay." Heath had an idea, "didn't you say something a while back about how you thought Peter Morgan may have threatened her?"  
  
Jarrod looked at Heath, his blue eyes widening "Yes I did, as a matter of fact. He was pretty anxious to have me not on the Landers case."  
  
Nick piped in, "Well I don't think Morgan's got enough brains to do this by himself. There's gotta be someone else involved. Hey, Heath, how about you and I pay a little visit to Mr. Peter Morgan."  
  
"Good idea," Jarrod said, "I'm going to head over to the Lander's place and talk with Daniel. Maybe he can give me more information about what was in those books." He paused for a moment, "listen, if someone could take Maggie, then the Landers family could be in danger too. I'll bring them back to stay at the ranch for awhile."  
  
The three men agreed to meet back at the ranch later that evening, they saddled up and headed out.  
  
Nick and Heath arrived at the hotel late in the evening. They asked for Peter Morgan and were told that he had checked out of the hotel yesterday. Nick slammed his fist into the front desk, angry that they had missed him.  
  
Heath asked the front desk clerk, "Any chance he said where he was headed when he checked out?"  
  
"Nope" the old man replied.  
  
Heath thought for a moment, "You wouldn't by any chance remember him having any visitors, would you?"  
  
"Nope," the old man replied again. "Well, maybe I remember someone.." The old man greedily rubbed his fingers together, fully aware of whom the two men standing before him were. "Maybe I might need a little help remembering."  
  
Nick grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him halfway across the desk. He put his fist in the man's face, "would this help you remember?"  
  
The old man was clearly shaken, "well now that you mention it, I do remember a man coming to see him, mean old cuss. Don't know his name though."  
  
"What do you remember about him?" Heath asked.  
  
"Well, it was that short man, the one that owns the mill. Don't remember his name though. That help you any?"  
  
Nick released his grasp on the old man. "Yeah, that helps."  
  
Jarrod reached the Lander's house close to midnight. He banged on the door and was greeted by Daniel in his robe. Jarrod sat down and explained to Daniel and his wife what had happened.  
  
He asked Daniel about the books and he told him about various entries made to the bank and separate entries to the bank president. He commented that he thought it was strange to have entries made to both; it didn't make sense to him. Daniel talked about working late one night and overhearing Hughes discussing the dam project with the bank president. It was the very next day that he had been put in jail. Daniel couldn't make sense of it; but for Jarrod, the pieces were starting to come together.  
  
He solemnly told the couple that he thought they might be in danger as well and instructed them to pack up their things and come stay at the ranch until the danger had passed. He watched quietly as they gathered the children and then, the presents underneath the Christmas tree.  
  
Seeing them with their presents and the Christmas tree reminded him of what he had done earlier in the day. Bright and early Christmas Eve morning, Jarrod had headed into town to the new jewelry and silver shop in town. He had met the storeowner on several occasions and Marcus was more than happy to open up the shop a little early for Mr. Barkley. Jarrod had taken his time there, searching for two things he wanted to give to Maggie. A Christmas present, a special one that would show her how much he loved her and a wedding band, one to put on her finger the day they wed. It was a difficult decision, unlike many women he knew, Maggie rarely wore any jewelry. In fact, he could only recall one time he had seen her with jewelry on, at Thanksgiving. The wedding band was the easiest; a slim hammered gold band struck him as being the perfect one for her. Then he spotted his Christmas gift to her, in the corner of one of the cases. It was simple and beautiful, a heart shaped pendant, with a very delicate chain. "Could you get this engraved for me this morning?" He smiled at the jeweler when he told him what to put on the heart and left to return an hour later to pick up his purchases. The necklace was wrapped and underneath the tree at home, waiting for her returns. The wedding band had been safely tucked in his bureau upstairs for their wedding day. Jarrod lifted a silent prayer, as he loaded the Landers family into their wagon, that he would be able to share both gifts with Maggie, soon.  
  
Christmas Day, a day for celebration, for family and being surrounded by the ones you love. Jarrod and Maggie woke up in two completely opposite environments that morning, both immediately aware that they were separated from the one they loved, a new love that still needed nurturing and growth. Each felt that they belonged with each other and each prayed for Maggie's freedom.  
  
She turned her pounding head to the sound of the door opening and closing. Maggie watched silently as Morgan entered the room. Pretending to be asleep she cringed inside as he sat down beside her and touched her cheek. He ran his fingertips up the length of her arms to where her hands were tied.  
  
"Merry Christmas pretty lady." He whispered in her ear. "Sorry I don't have any presents for you."  
  
Maggie opened her eyes and stared directly at him, "You could let me go," she said.  
  
Morgan let out a loud cackle, "Oh that's good honey. But you know that I can't do that."  
  
She turned away from Morgan and stared at the wall, despite her efforts not to show any emotions to him, tears began to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh now, don't cry. Whatsa matter, missing your precious Jarrod Barkley are you? I bet he had some nice Christmas presents for you, huh? You know I could actually give you a great present." Leaning down into her face, his torso partially on top of her, he tried to kiss her. Maggie turned away from him but his hands gripped her bruised face and pulled into to him. "You're not getting off so easily this time!" He spat at her; he rammed his lips onto hers hard. She tried to wriggle free and her muffled cries could be heard, but were ignored. In her current situation, there was little else that could be done except close her eyes tightly and pray that he would stop. In what seemed to be forever and a day, he finally pulled away and released his hold on her face. "You think about it, like I said, you be nice to me and things could be a whole lot easier for you. But I will tell you this, before this is over, you are going to be mine Miss Lanigan."  
  
"Over my dead body!" She screamed back at him.  
  
Morgan looked down at her with a knowing grin, "That can be arranged my dear, that can be arranged."  
  
Morgan got up from the cot and left the room. Maggie could taste him still on her lips and it made her sick to her stomach. She tried to rub off the taste on her arms and the cot, but it refused to go away. Her eyes filled with tears again, she was trying so hard not to think about her situation or how hungry and thirsty she was. "Jarrod." She spoke softly into the darkness. He hadn't left her thoughts all day and she worried about what he must be going through; fully aware of how the death of his wife had affected him. Maggie tried not to think about how thirst or hungry she was, instead trying to think of good things in her life to keep her strong and Jarrod was at the top of her list.  
  
Jarrod, Nick and Heath were getting nowhere fast with finding Maggie and it was beginning to get dark. All attempts thus far, to find Morgan and Mr. Hughes had failed. They had searched, with the sheriff, through several of the properties that Hughes owned and turned up nothing.  
  
If there was anything in the last two days that could remotely be considered good that happened it was the fact that the brothers were much closer to proving the innocence of Daniel Landers. Almost all the pieces of that puzzle had been put together.  
  
Mr. Hughes had wanted to build a dam through part of the valley. It would've doubled his capacity at the mill and doubled his profits. He only had one small problem, all those farmers that owned land right in the middle of his project. The one piece that Jarrod didn't have proof on was the president of the bank, but he had a pretty good idea. Most of the families in that area were renting their property and didn't own it. He knew of two families that had been recently evicted, unable to pay the newly raised rent for their homes. If Jarrod was guessing right, the other families were probably being forced out as well with high rent increases. He desperately wished that the books hadn't been lost in the fire, but he had little doubt that the fire was no coincidence, but convenience. Now, Jarrod only had the word of Daniel Landers that there were entries to the president of Stockton's bank. If he guessed right, it would've been proof that Hughes was paying the president a hefty amount to force the people off the land and clear the way for a brand new dam.  
  
Even though Landers could not put the pieces of the puzzle together, it would only be a matter of time before someone figured it out. Nick and Heath had told Jarrod about Hughes visiting Peter Morgan and it made everything crystal clear to the inquisitive lawyer. Killing Landers or making him disappear would raise too many questions, destroying his credibility and having him labeled a criminal was by far the best route to getting Daniel Landers out of their hair.  
  
The three brothers returned to the Barkley ranch near midnight. No closer to finding Maggie then when they had left that morning. Their Mother was up waiting for them when they returned. She rose as her sons came in the door. She could see by the looks on their faces that her sons had not found Maggie. She silently motioned for all of them to sit down and she poured them each a liberal glass of sherry.  
  
Jarrod took his glass and drank down the warm liquid without taking a breath. He held the glass in his hand then threw the glass into the fireplace. "Dammit!" Jarrod was becoming rapidly engulfed by a white-hot rage, one that his family had hoped they would never see again.  
  
Victoria went to her son's side and put her arms around him. "You'll find her Jarrod I know you will. But you've got to get some rest now, none of you are going to accomplish anything if you're exhausted."  
  
Heath said, "She's right, we'll catch a few hours sleep and be out of here at first light. Where are the Landers?"  
  
"They're upstairs" Victoria replied. "Somehow the children still managed to have a wonderful Christmas."  
  
Nick put an arm around his Mother and the two slowly walked up the stairs together. "And how are you doing Nick?" She asked.  
  
"I'm alright Mother. I'll be fine once we find her." Nick didn't look at his Mother; she could always seem to tell what he was thinking.  
  
"You know," She said, "Jarrod truly loves her. I know that he is taking this very hard. And I can only imagine what you must be going through."  
  
"Aww, I'm fine, really I am." He kissed his Mother's forehead outside his bedroom door. "Dontcha worry Mother, we're going to get her home safe and sound!"  
  
Victoria watcher her son sadly as he closed his bedroom door.  
  
Heath turned as he started to go up the stairs and looked at Jarrod sitting along in the parlor. "Coming?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute, you go on ahead." Jarrod replied without turning his gaze from the fireplace.  
  
When Heath had disappeared into his room, Jarrod rose from his chair and took a small box, still in its wrapping paper, from underneath the tree. Pouring himself another glass of sherry, he held up the small box and studied it. His own handwriting stared back at him, 'Dearest Maggie Love Jarrod.". He drank the sherry down in one gulp, and then went for his third. The small box was put into his jacket pocket as he took a seat in front of the fireplace. 16 The next morning, Heath and Nick rose before the sunrise and came downstairs together; ready to continue their search. They found Jarrod sitting in the same chair that Heath had left him in the evening before, unshaven and still in the clothes he had worn yesterday.  
  
"Hey Pappy," Nick called, "didn't you go to bed last night?" He exchanged a worried look with Heath. Even across the room, Nick could see Jarrod's bloodshot eyes and the glazed look on them that they had held since he had blown up at his brother the day before.  
  
"No, couldn't sleep. You two ready to go?" Jarrod asked.  
  
"We are, but you don't look so good." Heath replied frankly.  
  
"I'm fine, let's go we're meeting Fred in town." Jarrod went to the hall table and put on his gun belt. He stood waiting for his brothers by the door. "Come on! Or do I need to leave without you?"  
  
Heath and Nick got their gun belts and left with Jarrod. They rode into town and met Sheriff Madden at his office. The four men planned on separating into pairs for the day. The sheriff had enlisted the help of his two deputies and three men from town for the search. They would meet back at the office at dusk. Jarrod's first planned stop would be the Stockton Bank, as soon as their doors opened.  
  
Jarrod and Heath waited outside the bank until they opened their doors. As soon as the key turned in the lock, Jarrod flung open the door and headed straight for the office of the bank president, Mr. Webster. The door to his office was closed and Heath rapped against the door with his fist. Through the window, they could see him talking with his secretary. Mr. Webster, smiled at the Barkley brothers and put his finger up to signal just a minute. But Jarrod was in no mood to wait any longer, and the office door met an untimely demise at Jarrod's boot.  
  
"Where is she!" He yelled at him as he burst through the door. Everyone in the bank, stopped and turned around to see the scene the lawyer had created.  
  
"What on earth?" The bank president said stunned.  
  
Jarrod burned inside with a white-hot fury, ready to destroy anything that got I his way and right now, it was Mr. Webster. He grabbed the man's lapels and yelled into his face, "Where is she, Maggie Lanigan, what have you done with her?!"  
  
"Jarrod, wait." Heath grabbed Jarrod's fist while he was drawing it back, poised to slam the man squarely in the face. "Give him a second to talk." Heath watched his brother drop his fist. "Maggie Lanigan, the school teacher has been kidnapped and we think you know where she is or at least who did this."  
  
"Why, I never!" The shocked Mr. Webster exclaimed as his jacket lapels were released. "I have no idea what either of you are talking about!"  
  
Heath leaned over the desk and looked Webster squarely in the eye, "Oh we think you know exactly what we're talking about. And if I were you, I'd speak up awful quick like. See my brother here is quieter than Nick, but don't let that fool you, he packs one helluva punch!"  
  
Staring over at Jarrod, it became apparent to Mr. Webster, that Heath Barkley might just be right about the elder Barkley. Jarrod took a menacing step towards at him, staring him directly in the eye and it was all that Mr. Webster needed to completely buckle.  
  
Wiping his brow, he stuttered at the two brothers "I don't know anything about where she is! But I do know it was Hughes and that attorney Peter Morgan! Morgan said he had an insurance policy, a way to make sure you'd stay away from the Landers case." Mr. Webster stood up and looked at both of them, whimpering, "Please you have to believe me! I had no idea that's what they were planning. If I had known they were going to resort to kidnapping, I never would have gone for it, never!"  
  
Heath leaned across the large desk, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes, yes positive! Look, I was involved with Hughes on getting the land freed up for his dam, I'll confess to that! But I didn't have anything to do with her kidnapping."  
  
"Oh yes you did!" Jarrod spoke at him through clenched teeth, "You knew about it and did nothing, and I believe the word I'm looking for is Accessory." Grabbing the man's collar, Jarrod dragged him from his office in front of all the customers and down the street to the Sheriff's office.  
  
Peter Morgan entered the room with a tray of food and water. He set down the tray on the floor next to the cot and sat down. Maggie eyed the tray and spotted something she thought could help set her free, her hopes rose and she tried not to show it in her face.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry, I brought you something to eat." He picked up the tray showing her the meager food he had brought her. "Not much I'm afraid, but it will have to do for now."  
  
She looked up at her hands, still tied, "I can't very well eat like this." She said. She deliberately softened her expression, hoping to get her hands free. "I've been doing some thinking about what you said, you know, about being friendly and all. Maybe you could untie me for a little while?" She managed a sweet smile for him, despite the fact that it hurt and she detested the man.  
  
"Promise to behave if I untie you?"  
  
"Uh-huh, I promise" She smiled again, despite her stomach's churning at the sight of him.  
  
"How friendly are you willing to be darling, the more friendly, the easier this gets." He started to untie her hands and shook his head when he saw how the ropes had cut into her wrists and caused her to bleed. He helped her sit up on the cot, letting his hands run down her back to her hips. Picking the tray up off the floor, he put it down in her lap.  
  
Once untied, she leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, "I think I could be real friendly if you let me".  
  
Morgan put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. Without pause, she picked up the fork on her plate and thrust the metal tines into his side. As he reeled from the pain and shock, she pushed him off the cot and tried to undo the ropes on her legs. She got them undone and started to get off the cot. Morgan cleared his head and grabbed her ankle, dragging her to the floor. Using her good foot, she kicked him hard in the face and broke free of his grasp. Struggling to stand, she tried to ignore the pain in her cramped legs.  
  
She limped over to the door but Morgan got up too quickly and grabbed her by her hair, dragging her back to the floor. He climbed on top of her and struck her again in the face. The pain was excruciating, her vision blurred and overcome with dizziness, she was no longer any match for him. Maggie struggled against him helplessly as he tore at her nightgown. "No!" She screamed. Peter Morgan stopped for a moment and stared at her, he broke into a wide, inexplicable grin. His hands went around her neck and squeezed. She was pinned underneath him and couldn't move. Her throat was closing under the pressure and she gasped to get air into her lungs. Terrified, there wasn't anything she could do except stare up at Morgan while he took the life out of her.  
  
The door slammed open and a voice yelled out, "that's enough Morgan!"  
  
Maggie looked up to see Mr. Hughes standing over them. Morgan got off of her and stood up to face him. She rolled over, choking and sputtering for air, holding onto her throat.  
  
"You, Mr. Morgan, have outlived your usefulness around here." Mr. Hughes said. Two men appeared from behind him. She recognized the both of them as the men that had come to her house that night.  
  
"You need me Hughes, you can't do this without me!" Morgan stuttered.  
  
"I think we'll manage just fine without you." He replied.  
  
Maggie watched as the two men next to Hughes, fired several shots. Peter Morgan was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
Hughes then turned his attentions to the badly beaten and bloodied thing on the floor in front of him. "Tie her up you two and this time, gag her."  
  
Hughes stood by and watched as the two men tied the ropes again around her wrists and ankles. One of them pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it tightly across her mouth. Maggie didn't have any fight left in her, she hardly moved as they tied her.  
  
Hughes knelt down next to her, "Morgan certainly did a number on you, didn't he! Now, what am I to do with you young lady? I can't exactly set you free now, can I? You can identify me." He stood up and turned to the two men. "We're moving her as soon as the sun rises. I can't have her discovered on my property."  
  
The larger of the two men looked down at Maggie and felt sorry for her. He looked at his boss, "Mr. Hughes, you promised you wouldn't hurt her, right? I like the Barkley's I don't want anything bad to happen."  
  
Hughes replied, "Don't you worry now Dakota, we're just going to move her to another place for a couple of days and then we'll let the Barkleys know where she is. It's going to be okay. Besides, I have the perfect place for Miss. Lanigan to cool down for awhile." Hughes smiled widely as he led the two men out of the room.  
  
Maggie was alone again. The gag cut into her already bloodied mouth and the ropes were now so tight on her wrists that she could no longer feel or move her hands. She thought about Jarrod and knew she would probably never see him again. She had seen Mr. Hughes and could identify him; he would never let her go while she was alive.  
  
Sheriff Madden returned to the ranch house with Jarrod, leaving Nick and Heath in town. It was quite obvious that Nick needed some time to blow off some steam. Having barked at Fred's deputies most of the day, Nick was well aware of the fact that his frustration and anger were reaching the boiling point. But Fred was more concerned with Jarrod at this point, well remembering the usually quiet lawyers irrational behavior following the death of his wife. Jarrod's appearance was even becoming similar to that time, unshaven and unkempt, he was almost unrecognizable. By escorting him home, he hoped that Victoria would be able to reach out to him.  
  
Jarrod immediately went out to the patio, without a word to his Mother, Silas or Audra. The midnight air was cold and damp; Jarrod tightened his coat around him and lit a cigar. His eyes shot up to the heavens, searching for answers that he couldn't find. "Where are you?" He whispered. His thoughts tried in vain to reach out and talk to her. Are you cold where you are? Are you still alive, Maggie? Please tell me you're still alive. His cigar dangled between his two fingers, the ash dropping onto the floor.  
  
Victoria spoke with Fred for a short time and when he had told her of his worries, she moved towards the porch and silently watched him for a short time. "Jarrod?" She said, stepping close to him. "Fred's going to head back into town, he'll be back first thing in the morning. He thought perhaps you should all go over Maggie's house again, maybe there's something you missed the first time."  
  
Jarrod nodded numbly at her, "I'll be right in Mother."  
  
"You know," She started, "Maggie's a strong and stubborn young woman. She's going to come out of this just fine."  
  
"I pray you are right." He lifted the thick cigar to his pursed lips and took a long drag. Turning to face his Mother, he said in a quiet voice, "I wish to God I had never taken your advice."  
  
"What?!" She couldn't believe her ears, "Jarrod you don't mean that! You and Maggie love each other. You're going to propose to her remember?"  
  
"Yes I was, but do you see what my love did to her?" The cigar went fling over the porch railing.  
  
"It's not your love that did this, it was Mr. Hughes and that Peter Morgan! Not you, Jarrod." She was almost frightened by the look in her son's yes and she gripped his arm urgently as he tried to turn from her. "You are not to blame for this! You have to see that!"  
  
Jarrod's blue eyes stared at her icily, "What I see is that my wife died because of me and now, Maggie's gone, maybe dead and because of me."  
  
"Oh no Jarrod, Jarrod that's not what I see at all. You're not to blame for any of this, none. Do you hear me?"  
  
Their conversation was disturbed by a loud rapping on the door. Silas, not able to sleep either with everything that was going on, went to the door. He opened the door to find one of the deputies standing there. "Evening. Sheriff, can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
"Sure" Fred stepped outside to speak to his deputy. When he returned, he had a very solemn look on his face. "They just found Peter Morgan, he's dead. Shot to death, found him floating in the river."  
  
"Oh no!" Victoria exclaimed. "He was your best chance of finding Maggie."  
  
"Yes he was" Jarrod whispered. 18 At sunrise, the door opened slowly and Hughes came in with Dakota and another man. Maggie's whole body ached and she whimpered as Dakota lifted her off the cot. "It'll be okay teacher" Dakota whispered to her while he carried her out to the wagon. "Just couple more days then you be home safe and sound." Her eyes opened to look up at the soft gentle voice of the large man carrying her; he certainly seemed to believe the words he had spoken. But Maggie had little doubt, Mr. Hughes had no intentions of letting her go home in a couple of days. She tried hard to focus on the conversation between Hughes and Dakota.  
  
"Now Dakota, you know where the Barkley's logging camp is right? There won't be anyone up there right now its shut down for the winter."  
  
"I don't know if I can make it that far with a wagon, boss. Its been snowing up there pretty hard."  
  
"You can make it. Besides, imagine the look on their faces when they find out she's at their own camp, it's perfect! You'll find a couple of buildings up there, just tie her up in one of them and then in a couple of days we'll tell them where she is." Hughes patted Dakota on the back, poor fool, he thought.  
  
"She's going to be awfully cold up there, sure she'll be alright Mr. Hughes?" Dakota asked.  
  
"Of course she will, now get going and stay off the main roads! And cover her up, we don't anyone to see what you're carrying."  
  
Dakota started the long trek up to the Barkley logging camp. He stacked bags of feed around her and covered her with a blanket so that she wouldn't be seen by anyone easily.  
  
Each bump in the road seemed to echo a wave of pain throughout her body as the wagon slowly made its way to the logging camp. She struggled to maintain consciousness throughout the trip but after a period of time she felt herself slipping away. At the Barkley's logging camp, Dakota stopped the wagon and flung the wool blanket off of her. The sudden burst of cold and sensation of the falling snow hitting her sent shivers through her that she could feel down to her bones. With only her torn nightgown to cover her, it was apparent to Maggie that she wouldn't survive long in the freezing temperatures.  
  
Dakota brought her inside a small dusty building. He untied her hands and retied them to a post in the corner of the room. There were no windows, only a small hole in the roof that snow was lightly falling through. He looked down at her for a moment and removed the gag around her mouth. "You won't need that up here. Don't you worry, in a couple of days Jarrod will be here to get you."  
  
"Do you know Jarrod?" She asked hopefully. Her throat, tired and sore, she spoke barely above a husky whisper.  
  
"Yep, like him too but Mr. Hughes says we gotta do this for a couple of days or Jarrod will get the mill closed down and I won't have a job no more." Dakota knelt down beside her, "it's only a couple of days and then everything will be alright lady."  
  
Maggie looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. "I'll be dead in a couple of days. Look at me! I don't think I can even get through the night, please don't leave me up here."  
  
Dakota suddenly felt very unsure of what he was doing and he backed out of the room slowly, "it's going to be okay lady, Mr. Hughes is going to tell Jarrod where you are."  
  
"Hughes isn't go to tell anyone where I am, he wants me to die up here. Please don't leave me here!"  
  
Roughly shaking his head, Dakota shut the door and climbed back into the wagon and as he pulled away from the logging camp he thought he could still hear her. Her small voice begging him not to leave her there. He tried to shake it off as he headed back to town.  
  
Maggie drew up her knees to her chest. Her arms were tied behind her to a solid wooden post. The weakness and the cold encompassed her, she had no hope of escaping herself. Only the hope that she would be found soon, before it was too late. Her thoughts turned to Jarrod and what it would do to him if she died. He had suffered enough loss in his life already. The thought of Jarrod going through another loss only strengthened her resolve to survive.  
  
As the night wore on, it continued to get colder and Maggie shivered uncontrollably. She tried to focus on different things and stay conscious. In her mind, she wrote a letter to Sarah, thought about her last Christmas in New Orleans, anything to keep her mind alert. But mostly her thoughts were of Jarrod, how much she wished she were with him and how much she wanted him to find her, soon. Her thoughts became more and more cloudy and unsure; she struggled to focus as her need for sleep increased. The eyelids started closing and she shook her head trying to keep herself awake, the pain in her face had seemed to intensify in the cold and she could no longer feel her limbs. "Come on Maggie!" She said out loud. "Stay awake! Let's see, umm, okay now what to think about. Jarrod. Those eyes, I could stare into them for the rest of my life. His gentle voice.." Her head dipped down again and she shook it off, "Think, think. If he asks you to marry him, well you'd say yes of course. Where for a honeymoon? Show him New Orleans? Maybe San Francisco, no he goees thereee allll the timmmmeeeee.." Her head dipped down again and the eyelids shut, too heavy for her to open them again. "Jarrroooddddd" 20 Dakota pulled up in front of the saloon. He sat in the wagon for a short while before deciding to go inside. It had been three years since he had taken a drink. Right now though, all he wanted to do was drown her voice from his head. He kept hearing her whisper that she'd be dead in two days. No, he thought to himself, don't listen to her - she's just trying to get you into trouble. He sat down at the bar and ordered a full bottle of whiskey. He drank several down in quick succession and still, he could hear her pleading with him.  
  
After an hour, Dakota had finally drunk away her voice and anything else he felt. He was pretty well drunk when he saw Nick and Heath enter the saloon. He leaned his head onto the bar, they were the last people he wanted to see right now.  
  
Nick and Heath both knew Dakota and they were both surprised to see him in the saloon drinking. They well remembered the problems his drinking had caused in the past. The two brothers had stopped in for a drink before returning to the ranch, they were both badly discouraged and exhausted.  
  
Dakota stumbled in front of them, "Hello Mr. Barkley" he stammered.  
  
Heath caught the large man as he almost fell over. "Hey there Dakota, easy, lets sit you down."  
  
Dakota took a chair and looked up at Heath, his vision slightly blurred. "Why ya being nice to me?" He asked.  
  
Nick bought a bottle a whiskey and returned to the table with two shot glasses. "Why not?" he replied. "Hey" he said glancing at Heath, "how things going at the mill, Dakota?"  
  
"The mill, ha! Mr. Hughes said its all going to be better soon!" He nodded at both of them.  
  
Heath leaned closer to Dakota, "you talk to Mr. Hughes lately?"  
  
"Yep, talked to him this morning!"  
  
Heath and Nick had some difficulty with understanding the drunken man; he was badly slurring his speech. But they understood enough to know that they might have their first break in finding Maggie, if they could get Dakota to tell them more.  
  
"You talked to him this morning? Where Dakota, we've been trying to find him?" Heath asked. He could see Nick was ready to pounce and he put his hand up in front of Nick to get him to stay cool.  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you that. You want to talk to him about that lady don't you."  
  
Heath's eyes lit up, "you know about the lady, Dakota?"  
  
"Oh no, can't tell you about that." Dakota started to stand up from the table, but Nick and Heath grabbed his arms and pulled him back down into his chair.  
  
Nick's frustration and anger began to show and he spoke to Dakota through gritted teeth, "you tell us what you know about the lady or we're going to haul you down to the sheriff and you can spend the rest of the night in a jail cell."  
  
Dakota looked at both of them, even in his drunken state, he could tell they were serious. "You'll find out soon enough. Now leave me alone!" Dakota put his head down on the table.  
  
Nick grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him up. "What are we going to find out!" He demanded.  
  
"I'll lose my job! Go away!" Dakota pushed Nick away from him.  
  
That was all the incentive Nick needed. He slammed Dakota in the face, bloodying him in the mouth and knocking him onto the floor. "What are we going to find out!" He shouted in Dakota's face as he pulled the big man back up.  
  
Dakota could hear the lady's voice again and he covered his ears. "No no, only a couple of days. She'll be okay, she'll be okay."  
  
Heath bent down, close to Dakota, "who'll be okay Dakota? Is it Maggie Lanigan? Do you know where she is?" He grabbed Dakota's arm feeling the anger rise in him as well "please if you know something, you've gotta tell us."  
  
Dakota looked down at the floor, he couldn't take hearing her voice in his head anymore. "I tried to tell her it was only for a couple of days and then Mr. Hughes, he'd come and tell you all where she was. She said she'd be dead soon. She tried to tell me Mr. Hughes would never tell you where she was. But Mr. Hughes wouldn't do that he wouldn't leave her up there."Dakota rambled on.  
  
"Leave her where? Where is she Dakota?" Nick demanded.  
  
"Mr. Hughes said it was kind of funny. Leaving her at your logging camp after it had been closed for the winter. He said you'd never figure it out."  
  
Nick was furious, he slammed Dakota with his fists, "how could you do that?" He screamed at him, "you left her up there in the dead of winter!" Nick was right in Dakota's face, "I swear if anything's happened to her, if she's hurt in any way - you're a dead man!"  
  
"I didn't hurt her it was Morgan I swear it was, he did the hurting on her." Dakota's eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"What? How bad, is she hurt bad?" Heath asked, barely able to restrain himself.  
  
"We came in and Morgan was on top of her, her face was all bloody, I think maybe he.."  
  
"Shut up, shut up!" Nick started beating on Dakota, lost in his own fury.  
  
The sheriff had heard the commotion and come into the saloon. Heath flagged him over. It took Heath and the sheriff several minutes to pull Nick away from Dakota.  
  
Nick breathed in deeply and tried to regain some of his composure. "Listen, you two take care of him" he said pointing to Dakota, "then go get Jarrod and Daniel Landers. I'm going to start up to the camp. We'll meet up on the way."  
  
Heath put his arm on Nick's shoulder, "Nick" he spoke softly, "be careful, you don't know what you're going to find up there. It's going to be sunrise before you reach her."  
  
"I know" he said, "I better move fast. Maggie's a strong girl, she's going to be okay." He spoke as much to reassure Heath as himself. Nick grabbed a lantern, tied it to his pack and headed for the mountains.  
  
Nick pulled his coat closer around him; it was slow going making the trip up to the camp in the dark. He prayed he would reach Maggie in time. 21 After Dakota had been safely deposited in a jail cell, Heath and Fred rode hard to the ranch.. Heath jumped off his horse and ran up the steps, he flung open the door, "Jarrod!"  
  
Jarrod had been sitting silently with his Mother when Heath entered. He stood up, his heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to prepare himself for the worst.  
  
"We know where she is, Jarrod, Hughes left her up at our own logging camp! Nick's on his way there now. I don't know that we've got much time, we better hurry."  
  
"The Logging Camp? Our own Logging Camp, but it's been freezing up there. Lots of snow too. Oh God, they left her up there to freeze to death, didn't they?" Jarrod asked, but the question remained unanswered. "When do we last know she was alright?"  
  
"Probably this afternoon or late morning. That's when they left her there. Jarrod," Heath paused, unsure whether or not to say anything. "She's hurt, that much I know. Dakota said that her face was pretty messed up and Morgan had tried to strangle her. That's when he was killed."  
  
"Oh no." He murmured and grabbed his gun belt, fastening it tightly.  
  
Victoria ran up the stairs and came back down quickly with several blankets under her arm. "Take this with you, she's going to need them."  
  
"Thank you Mother, I'm sure she will." Heath replied and gave her a small hug. He grabbed Jarrod's coat and hat from the table.  
  
Daniel Landers emerged from the guest room and Heath told him what was happening. He instructed Daniel to go to town and bring Dr. Merrar back here. There was little doubt that Maggie would need a doctor, if she were still alive.  
  
Just as the sun was coming up, Nick reached the logging camp. He yelled out for Maggie but there was no answer. He pulled open the door to one of the buildings and went from room to room, calling her name. Nothing. Becoming more frantic, he called out to her over and over again. He went through the second building and it was empty. At the third building, he had started to leave when he saw something in the shadows. Holding the lantern high in the air, he made out a small figure in the corner.  
  
"Maggie!" He ran to her side. "Oh no, Maggie" He couldn't see her breathing. He put his head on her chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat, he finally heard it but it was weak and so slow. He cut the ropes away from her wrists and cradled her softly in his strong arms. Her skin was cold to the touch and her lips had turned blue. He pushed her icy hair out of her face and could see the bruising more clearly. Her right eye was swollen and nearly black, her lip was cut and a thin line of dried blood ran from her mouth and down her chin.  
  
The sight of her torn nightgown filled him with anger. His coat came off and he wrapped the thick lambswool around her. Removing his gloves, he rubbed his hands together rapidly and cupped them, blowing his warm breath into them and then pressing them onto her swollen face. "C'mon Maggie, wake up. Please wake up, don't you leave me Maggie." Nick cut the robes around her ankles and saw the large cut on her foot. The toes on her feet were swollen and blue from frostbite. He lifted her effortlessly into his arms, holding her tightly and carried her outside.  
  
As he pulled a blanket from his pack; Jarrod, Heath and the sheriff rode up. Heath heard Jarrod mutter, "No, please God, no". Jarrod went over to Nick and took Maggie from his arms. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh Maggie." He swallowed hard.  
  
"Jarrod," Nick whispered, "she's still alive, I don't know how, but her heart's still beating, she's still alive!"  
  
Jarrod gazed up at Nick as if he didn't understand what his brother had said, then looked down into her face. His gloved hand lightly touching her face, "What did they do to you?" He hugged her tightly in his arms.  
  
"Jarrod, we've got to get her home. Dr. Merrar will be at the ranch, c'mon."  
  
Heath grabbed the blankets his Mother had given them and the three brothers wrapped Maggie tightly in the blankets, trying to warm her body. Jarrod felt her cheeks and her hands, still cold to his touch and she showed no signs of regaining consciousness.  
  
Jarrod got up on Jingo and Nick helped put Maggie up with him. Heath put his arm around Nick's shoulder and tried to reassure him. "She's going to be okay Nick."  
  
"Did you see her? What the hell did they do to her? Why?" Nick's emotions were at the boiling point. "How the hell could someone do that? To anyone? And did you see the red marks on her neck? Those are handprints Heath! Handprints!"  
  
A shot rang out from the tree line, the bullet ripped through Nick's sleeve and cut across his arm. Jarrod jumped off Jingo with Maggie in his arms and shielded her body with his own. Heath fired at the tree line. They spotted Hughes hiding amongst the trees.  
  
"Give it up Hughes, it's over!" The sheriff yelled.  
  
Another shot rang out, barely missing Madden. Heath and Nick both fired and made their mark. Hughes fell over, a bullet in his belly. Heath walked over to him cautiously, his gun aimed at Hughes head. Mr. Hughes took his last breath just as Heath reached him. They left Hughes body up there at the logging camp and they headed down the mountain to the ranch.  
  
"Mother!" Nick yelled as he went inside and held the door for his brother and Maggie.  
  
Victoria and Dr. Merrar went to the door as Jarrod brought Maggie inside. "Bring her upstairs, Jarrod." Victoria instructed.  
  
Jarrod brought her upstairs and gently laid her in bed. They removed the blankets from around her. Victoria was shocked and sickened by what she saw. Heath put his arms around his Mother and hugged her. He led them all out of the room so that Dr. Merrar could work on her.  
  
Victoria spotted Nick's arm and although Nick insisted he was fine. She removed his shirt and cleaned the area where the bullet had grazed him. Wrapping a small bandage around his arm, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
For several hours, the family waited downstairs for news. Finally, Dr. Merrar came out of the bedroom and walked slowly downstairs. 22 "How is she?" Jarrod asked, looking up the stairs.  
  
Dr. Merrar shook his head, "I just don't know. Frankly, I don't know how she's still alive." Dr. Merrar, paused for a moment carefully considering his words, "Look, I want to tell you she's going to be fine, but I just don't know. She's still unconscious, she's still cold to the touch, then there's the frostbite, and the bruising on her face. She was badly beaten, I'm not even sure how she survived that!"  
  
"When will she wake up?" Nick asked. His heart was breaking inside and his voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
Dr. Merrar spoke in a low voice; he wanted to brace the family that obviously cared for the young woman. "It may be a day, or a week. But, I have to be honest here, she may never regain consciousness. We're talking about a very severe case of hypothermia. You have to be prepared that even if she does wake up, she may not be the same person you remember." He paused for a moment trying to let everything settle in with them. "I've read about cases like this and often times if and when the person recovers, there might be brain damage, loss of memory, vision loss. There's no way to tell right now, we just have to wait and see."  
  
"What can we do for her?" Victoria maintained her focus. She remained steadfast as ever.  
  
"Every few hours you should change the blanket on her, warm the blanket before you put it on her. I would massage her limbs gently, not hard, you can't warm her body too fast - her heart may not take the shock. I'll be at my office, if there are any changes, come get me immediately." Dr. Merrar put on his hat and left the family. He shook his head as he left, there wasn't anything left that he could do, he didn't expect the young woman to survive.  
  
"You all need some rest." Victoria looked over her sons, they were all beyond exhaustion. "I'll take care of Maggie for awhile. Why don't you all go get some rest for now, I'll come and get you if there's any change." She rubbed Jarrod's back trying to comfort him.  
  
Jarrod nodded at his Mother. He felt numb inside. He hadn't been prepared for seeing Maggie like that and he blamed himself for what had happened to her. He climbed the stairs with his brothers not hearing them trying to talk to him. Once inside his room, he shut the door and lay down on his bed covering his face with his arm.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the sight of Nick carrying Maggie outside at the camp. He had thought she was dead, her body completely limp in his brothers arms. She was near death in the room next to his and he wondered if he would ever see the beautiful green eyes light up again, the way they did whenever she smiled. I will never put her in harms way again, he pledged to himself. As Jarrod lay there, he began to reconstruct the wall that he had made for himself after Beth's death. But this time, he was determined to protect the woman he loved, from himself.  
  
Victoria sat by Maggie's bedside, carefully watching for any signs of recovery. But there continued to be no movement or signs of regaining consciousness. She replaced the blanket with another that had been sitting near the fire and gently massaged Maggie's cold legs and arms. Victoria liked Maggie a great deal and prayed for her recovery, not only for Maggie, but also for her son. She didn't believe that Jarrod could go through another loss right now. Having lost Beth had nearly broken him, losing Maggie too; Victoria didn't know what it would do to him.  
  
Dozing in the chair, after having sat up all night with Maggie, Victoria didn't even notice the gentle hands of her son. Nick had come into the room quietly and upon seeing his Mother asleep in the chair, he had lifted her up and carefully deposited her in her own bed.  
  
Nick went in and took Maggie's hand. He rubbed it gently and watched her closely for any sign of movement. He remained at her side the remainder of the day. Heath and Victoria came in the room several times, however, it didn't escape Nick that Jarrod had only come in the room once all day.  
  
Nick came downstairs late in the evening and found Jarrod working at his desk. "Where were you today," he demanded.  
  
"I've got some things to catch up on Nick, why?" he asked, not looking up from his desk.  
  
"Why? Because the woman you supposedly care about is lying unconscious up there and you haven't spent any time looking after her, that's why!" Nick bellowed at him.  
  
"You and Mother seem to have things well in hand, you clearly don't need me involved in her care." Jarrod spoke to his brother in a monotone voice.  
  
Victoria had heard Nick downstairs and came down to see what those two were arguing about now. "Jarrod, maybe it would help if Maggie heard your voice, you could go sit with her for awhile.."  
  
Jarrod interrupted, "I'm sorry, not right now Mother, I've gotten behind in my work."  
  
"The work can wait, Jarrod." Victoria pleaded with him, "Please go see her."  
  
"See, see what? See what they did to her, see what I'm resp.." he stopped himself and drew in his breath sharply, "not right now Mother, maybe later."  
  
His Mother could see the pain in his eyes. What she had feared the most for him was becoming reality, he was blaming himself for what had happened and Victoria knew it. "Jarrod, you didn't do this to her, it's not your fault." She went to hug him at his desk, but he turned away from her and leaned over his desk.  
  
"Maybe later Mother, I'll go sit with her."  
  
"Alright, Jarrod, alright. It will help her, hearing your voice, it will." Victoria held out her hand to Nick and the two left the room together. 23 For four solid days, Victoria, Nick and Heath took turns sitting with Maggie. They changed her blankets, massaged her arms and fed her broth through an eye dropper. They looked and hoped for some sign of life from her. New Year's Day came and went and there were still no signs of her coming around.  
  
Nick had woken up in the middle of the night and was unable to fall back asleep. He decided to check in on her. As he opened the door to her room, he saw Jarrod in the dim light. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her arms gently. Nick could see that he was talking softly to her but couldn't make out what he said. So, Nick thought, he does love her. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Jarrod had been acting so callous since they had brought her home.  
  
Wiping an errant tear that had fallen on his cheek, Jarrod continued to talk to Maggie. "I will always love you, but I won't allow this. I'll get you killed, sooner or later, I will. Look at what they did to you, if it wasn't for me.." Jarrod paused, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, Maggie I wanted to say goodbye." He rose from the chair and kissed her forehead. Not looking back, he left her room.  
  
"Good morning, Mother" Heath said as he came into the dining room. He planted a small kiss on her cheek, before retrieving a plate and serving himself some breakfast.  
  
"Good morning." She smiled.  
  
"Where's everyone this morning?"  
  
"Nick's in with Maggie, he should be down shortly. Jarrod must still be asleep." Victoria replied.  
  
Nick walked in the dining room and picked up a plate. "Maggie seems to be getting some color back in her. Think maybe she's getting better?"  
  
"I think so dear, I noticed overnight that her skin seems warmer. I'm beginning to think she'll be back with us soon." She closed her eyes for a moment, "what they did to her face is really starting to show. How could someone do that to her?"  
  
Heath put his arm around her, "I don't know Mother. Nick, you see Jarrod up there?"  
  
"He's sitting at his desk, buried in his almighty books." Nick answered angrily.  
  
After finishing breakfast, Nick went upstairs to check on Maggie again. When he walked in the room he saw Maggie move her hand to her face.  
  
Nick ran out of the room and to the staircase. "Mother, Heath, Jarrod!" He yelled down the stairs to them.  
  
Nick went to the side of her bed, her eyes still closed, she had put her hand on the cut just above her lip. "C'mon Maggie, you can do it, open your eyes." He whispered to her. His hand caressed her cheek. "Maggie." He entreated.  
  
Get off me, get off me! Maggie sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard and fast. She tried to push Nick away from her.  
  
"Maggie, its Nick, honey its okay, you're safe now." He looked in her eyes; they were full of fear and no sign of recognition on her face.  
  
Heath and Victoria had come into the room and Victoria began to stroke Maggie's hair, "Maggie, it's Victoria, you're at the ranch, Maggie?"  
  
Jarrod came upstairs when he heard Nick yelling, but remained just outside the door, watching carefully.  
  
Her bewilderment and fear began to fade and slowly she looked at the people around her. She released her grasp on Nick's arms. "Nick?" she whispered. Putting her head on his shoulder, she took a deep breath, realizing that she had made it.  
  
"Hey there Mags." Heath said with a smile, "good to see you back again."  
  
Victoria poured a small glass of water and handed it to Nick. He placed it in her hands and helped her drink it down slowly.  
  
"Thanks" she tried to smile and flinched at the pain in her face. Putting her hands to her face, she felt the swelling and cuts, "is it as bad as it feels?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad" Nick lied.  
  
"How long?" She tried to straighten up in the bed and ached everywhere.  
  
"Go slow now, you've been out for about four days." Victoria replied.  
  
It occurred to her as her eyes began to focus from her long sleep that Jarrod wasn't in the room and she felt afraid, "Jarrod?" she asked anxiously.  
  
He wanted so much to go to her side, to hold her in his arms again. But he remained frozen just outside the door. If she wasn't with him then she'd be safe. He wouldn't have to bury another woman he loved. No, he was not going in the room, if he got close to her, he'd give in. Silently, he left the doorway and walked back to his room, he pulled out his bag from under his bed and began to pack.  
  
Heath and Nick exchanged a look that Maggie didn't understand.  
  
Heath answered her, "he'll be along soon." Heath turned to his Mother, "I'm going to go get the doc, she should be checked out."  
  
Maggie's small body began to shake and she could feel tears coming. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I was beginning to think I wouldn't make it."  
  
Nick wrapped his arms around her, "you're safe now, no one's going to hurt you again, I swear it."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest till the doctor gets here Maggie, he's going to want to make sure you're okay." Victoria said as she got up from her bedside.  
  
"I'll stay here with her until the doc gets here. Now, how about I read to you for a little while?"  
  
"I'd like that Nick. I don't think I can read myself right now"  
  
Nick threw her a quizzical look.  
  
"My vision's a bit fuzzy. I suppose it will come back soon."  
  
Hours later, Heath returned with Dr. Merrar and the Sheriff. After Dr. Merrar examined Maggie he expressed to the family that her recovery was nothing short of miraculous. He did show his concern regarding her vision and that her legs seemed to be lagging behind the rest of her. She had very little reflex reactions in either leg and little movement. Dr. Merrar told the worried family that she would probably need several weeks before he could hazard any guesses on whether she would fully recover the use of her legs and her vision. 23 The Sheriff wanted to speak with her and Maggie asked him to come in. He apologized for having to ask, but needed her to tell him exactly what happened.  
  
"I'll try sheriff, but I'm afraid I still feel in a bit of a fog. I'm not too sure of my memory right now." She thought hard trying to recall everything and in the right order. Morgan's face came into her mind, and his last attack on her before he was shot. She tried to remain calm as she spoke to the sheriff about everything that happened, from Morgan appearing in her bedroom to being left at the logging camp.  
  
Nick held her hand throughout the recounting of her ordeal. He flinched involuntarily when she talked about Morgan attacking her when she had tried to escape. Watching her, he marveled at how she remained so calm while she talked about everything.  
  
Maggie however, felt somewhat detached. In a strange way, she was glad that it seemed so surreal, like it had been all a nightmare and not real events. It made it much easier for her to recount the events; but in the back of her mind, she knew that eventually she would have to deal with what happened to her and the aftereffects.  
  
"Now wait a minute, Miss. Lanigan." Sheriff Madden said, "we've got Dakota in jail, Hughes and Morgan are dead. Was there a fourth man?"  
  
Maggie tightened her hand around Nick's "there was." She felt the fear creeping back in her mind; "He's still out there then isn't he?" Shaking, Maggie added, "He and Dakota killed Morgan. He's the one in my bedroom; he pulled me up by my hair and held onto me while Morgan kept hitting me. Over and over, he wouldn't stop, I thought he was going to kill me right there." Tears flowed down her cheeks and Nick put his arms around her trying to comfort her.  
  
"Mags, what did he look like? Did you catch his name?" Heath asked.  
  
"I never heard his name, but can you get me some pen and paper?" She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Heath got some paper and ink from the desk on the other side of the room and handed it to her. He exchanged a confused glance with his brother.  
  
Taking the pen, she began to scribble on the paper. She held the paper out at arms length, unable to see what she was doing clearly, she sent wishes to the heavens that she would be able to do a decent job of it. Nick tried without success to see what she was doing, he'd look at her with concern in his face as she would stop frequently and rub her eyes, trying desperately to focus. Maggie stopped for a moment and rubbed her hands. "Still cold" she muttered and returned to scribbling on the paper. She stopped again, looking over the sheet of paper. "There," she said and turned the paper around for the sheriff to see, "that's him I believe. Sorry it's not all that good, I can't seem to get my eyes to focus completely."  
  
On the white paper was a detailed drawing of a heavyset man with wide jowls, wavy dark hair and a broad nose. The sheriff looked down at the paper in amazement.  
  
Nick turned to her and smiled, "you never told me you could draw."  
  
"You never asked" she smiled back.  
  
"I think I've seen him before" the sheriff said, "think he works out at the mill." Sheriff Madden put his hat on, "I'm going to take a ride out there and see what I can find out. Either of you two care to join me?"  
  
Nick squeezed Maggie's hand lightly, "I'll come with you Fred"  
  
"Me too, I'll see you later Mags, get some rest okay?" Heath kissed her lightly on her head.  
  
The men left, leaving Victoria and Maggie alone together. Victoria sat down on the bed with Maggie and took her hand.  
  
"Now," Maggie said, "where exactly is that lawyer son of yours?"  
  
Victoria tried to speak lightheartedly, but her concern came through in her voice, "he's just downstairs catching up on some paperwork, I'm sure he'll be in to see you soon."  
  
Maggie put her hand on Victoria's "he is alright isn't he?" She was very worried about him and had been through her whole ordeal; it was the thought of wanting to be with him and what would happen if she didn't survive, that kept her going while she had been held prisoner.  
  
"Of course he is dear, now you need your rest. Go to sleep, I'll be up first thing in the morning with some breakfast for you." Victoria patted her hand and left Maggie to get some much needed rest.  
  
Victoria wished her sons good morning as Nick and Heath entered the dining room. She inquired about Jarrod, wondering if he was still sleeping.  
  
"Nope, thought he was down here, he's not in his room." Heath answered.  
  
"Mr. Jarrod left this morning before sunrise." Silas piped in.  
  
"Left Silas?" Victoria was stunned, "where did he go?"  
  
"He said something about business in San Francisco, but I think it's a long trip. He had several bags with him when he left." Silas returned to his duties without giving the matter a second thought.  
  
"What's the matter with him! How could he leave right now?" Nick asked in a loud voice.  
  
Victoria bowed her head, deep in thought. She knew her son and still she couldn't believe that he had left. "He blames himself for what happened, doesn't he Heath?"  
  
Heath nodded at her in reply.  
  
Nick changed the subject, "we didn't have any luck with finding that fourth man yesterday. Fred and I are going to go back out today." He turned to Heath, "think it might be wise if you stay around here, he finds out Maggie's alive - he won't be too happy 'bout that."  
  
"Yep, you're right. Good luck with getting him today."  
  
The family continued their breakfast in silence. Heath decided that as soon as Maggie was up and around, he was going to make a trip to San Francisco to have a talk with his brother. He knew Jarrod was truly suffering right now; blaming himself for what had happened to the woman he loved. Heath knew exactly what his brother was doing and he was going to try and put a stop to it before Jarrod shut himself off from everyone he loved.  
  
Victoria didn't want to tell her, but felt she had to. When she went upstairs to bring Maggie some breakfast, she went to Maggie's bedside and sat down. "He's gone to San Francisco, Maggie. I'm afraid he blames himself for what happened."  
  
Shaking her head she said "I thought about that a lot while I was being held. I was hoping he'd realize that none of this was his fault. Why I as much pushed him into taking this case. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't my fault it was Hughes and Morgan, that's it. Why can't he see that?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't. I don't think he slept once the entire time you were missing. Heath could see long before anyone else that Jarrod was putting everything on his own shoulders; I wish I could have reached him before he packed up and left. But I didn't." Victoria patted Maggie on the shoulder, "you finish breakfast dear, Heath and I will be around all day, will come check on you in a little bit." 24 Victoria came downstairs just as there was a knock on the door. She allowed Silas to answer it.  
  
Crossing the hall just as Silas opened the door, he stopped and stared. He'd never been one to gawk at people, never one to just stop and stare; but he couldn't help himself. But the stranger at the door, had to be the most striking woman Heath had ever seen. A couple long strides towards the door and he took over Silas's job of answering.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" Heath asked.  
  
The young woman took note of him and she knew instantly why Maggie had so much wanted them to meet. "You're Heath aren't you?" She recognized him instantly from the drawings, he was dressed in a burgundy shirt and tan slacks, the colors complemented his eyes and sandy blonde hair. At first, she had been stunned by the size of the mansion before her when she rode up, it rivaled the home her best friend had lived in back in New Orleans. But now, the size of the house had been forgotten and almost, the reason why she was there in the first place.  
  
"Yes, I am." Heath was taken aback, "and you are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Sarah Williams, I'm a friend of Maggie Lanigan's, from New Orleans. I've been trying to find her she wasn't at home, and I ran into your good doctor in town, he said I could find her out here."  
  
Victoria had watched the entire scene with a small smirk on her face and decided to step in, "Oh yes Dear, I'm Mrs. Barkley, come in please. Maggie didn't expect you until the end of February." She led Sarah by the hand into the parlor, with Heath following behind.  
  
"Yes, I know. I wanted to surprise her, I was able to get the money together a bit earlier than I had expected. But, Mrs. Barkley, the doctor said she'd been hurt. She's alright isn't she?" Sarah was anxious to get to her friend, she didn't like the way the doctor spoke to her and had a feeling he was holding something back and it made her worry even more.  
  
"She's going to be okay," Heath replied, not able to focus on anything else but Maggie's friend. "But it may take awhile. I think you better sit down, we should tell you what happened before you go to see her."  
  
Sarah sat down on the loveseat and Heath sat down next to her. The two explained to Sarah everything that had happened and she had been horrified.  
  
"I wish I'd been here," speaking softly, she got up from her seat, "may I see her now."  
  
"Of course, Heath why don't you take her upstairs?"  
  
"C'mon I'll show you the way." He started to lead her upstairs, "by the way, how did you know who I was?"  
  
"Well," she smiled, "Maggie writes me quite a bit and she also draws, she sent me a drawing of your whole family. It made it kind of easy to pick you out."  
  
"I guess it would" Heath smiled at her. "I just found out yesterday that she could draw."  
  
"Where are your two brothers, Nick and Jarrod?" She inquired.  
  
"Well there's one more man that's still on the loose, Nick's out with the sheriff looking for him." Heath paused for a moment, "Jarrod he's, well, he's in San Francisco." He waited for a reaction.  
  
"So," she said thoughtfully, "she's lying upstairs recuperating from being kidnapped and the one she cares about is out of town?" Sarah stopped on the stairs and turned to Heath.  
  
"It's a long story, but it's not like it sounds. I promise you that."  
  
Sarah thought she could see concern in his face, but she decided not to further delve into the subject, not just yet anyway. She wanted to see Maggie.  
  
Opening the door to her room, Heath walked inside with a smile on his face.  
  
"Heath Barkley, I've not seen that big of a smile from you in quite awhile. What are you up to?" Maggie looked up from the book she was trying unsuccessfully to read, still unable to focus on the small print.  
  
"Am I disturbing you?" He asked. "You have a visitor."  
  
"No, of course you're not. I've been trying to read this book but my darned eyes can't seem to focus on the pages." Putting the book down, she folded her arms and smiled up at him, "Well are you going to invite this visitor in or not?"  
  
Sarah stepped through the doorway and Maggie couldn't believe her eyes. She opened her arms and Sarah went to her. They hugged and laughed. Maggie had tears in her eyes, she was finally here, her best friend and confidante was finally in Stockton.  
  
"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here for another month!" Maggie cried.  
  
"I know, thought I'd surprise you. Oh Maggie, I can't believe what happened to you! Look at your face, you're all bruised up, are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Now that you're here, I'm going to be just fine." She hugged her again and ignored the pain she felt when Sarah put her arms around her.  
  
Heath smiled as he watched the both of them. He was glad to see Maggie smiling again. He now understood why Maggie had wanted him to meet her friend. He quietly admired Sarah again for a moment, before leaving the two of them alone to catch up.  
  
Sarah listened quietly as Maggie told her everything that had happened. The two young women held hands as they talked. Sarah noticed how Maggie looked even thinner then when she had left New Orleans.  
  
"Don't they have anything good to eat out here. Look at you! I can practically see your ribs Maggie! Bet you don't weigh more than a bird!"  
  
"Yes" Maggie laughed, "there's plenty of good food out here. But, I haven't found any good New Orleans cooking. I had to special order spices just to give the food a kick. Seems things are pretty tame out here when it comes to the food, anyways."  
  
Sarah stayed with her best friend until Maggie grew tired. She went downstairs, leaving Maggie to rest. As she came downstairs she saw Heath leaning against the banister, his blue eyes looking up at her.  
  
"She looks so thin and tired." Sarah sighed.  
  
"She's been through a lot, but you know Mags, she's strong. She'll be okay, give her a little time." Heath reassured her.  
  
"Oh I think she's stronger than you realize!" Sarah smiled at him knowingly. "I guess you're right, just needs a little more time. I just hate seeing her like that."  
  
Heath led Sarah into the billiard room and they sat down together. They both remained silent for a long time. Heath had a hard time taking his eyes off her. She was a sharp contrast to Maggie. Sarah was tall with luscious curves, her skin was much darker and tanned than Maggie's and she had deep brown hair that fell in waves across her shoulders.  
  
Sarah was having the same difficulties as the man seated next to her. From all that Mags had told her in her letters, she felt like she already knew Heath well. . But he was far more handsome than Mags had been able to describe in her letters or even her drawing. 26 Heath was about to finally break the silence and say something to the lovely woman next to him; when Nick came roaring into the room.  
  
"Heath!" He bounded into the room, and then stopped when he saw Heath had company with him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realize you had a guest." Nick looked curiously at the woman, he couldn't recall ever having seen her before.  
  
Heath stood up, "Nick, this is Sarah Williams, Maggie's friend from New Orleans."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Nick extended his hand and shook hers vigoursly. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming till February."  
  
Sarah laughed, "Yes I know, did Mags tell everyone about my coming out here?"  
  
"Probably," Heath smiled, "she's been pretty excited about it."  
  
Silas came in and notified them that dinner was served. The three went to the dining room where Victoria was already seated. Heath held out the chair next to him for Sarah.  
  
Once dinner was served, Nick informed everyone that they had no success in finding the other man that had been involved in Maggie's kidnapping. They had found out his name and where he lived. But, there had been no sign of him and it looked as though he had packed up and left town. Heath decided he should go out the next day and have Nick stay at home with Mother and Maggie.  
  
"I'm going with you Heath" Sarah stated matter of factly.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Heath answered, "This man's obviously dangerous. It might be better if you stayed here."  
  
"This man hurt the best friend I ever had and I'm going with you to find him. I can handle myself quite well and I know how to use a gun. I won't be in your way." Sarah spoke with determination. No one was going to tell her to stay put, no matter how good looking they were.  
  
Heath dropped the fork in his hand onto the plate and turned around in his chair to look at her. "Look, he's already killed and he almost got Mags killed too. I don't want you to go out with me tomorrow, it is way too dangerous."  
  
Sarah's eyes darkened, "I am going with you or I am going without you. Either way suits me just fine."  
  
Nick snickered, and he thought Maggie was stubborn! Victoria just watched the conversation with some amusement; there was something about those two. She had a strange feeling she'd see more of these discussions between the two of them.  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the upstairs. The dining room quickly emptied and everyone ran upstairs. Nick got to Maggie first; she was on the floor, the bedside table lying on it's side, next to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He said to her softly and knelt down beside her.  
  
"I just thought I'd go for a little walk, but my legs don't want to cooperate!" She replied with exasperation as Nick gently scooped her up into his arms and laid her back on the bed.  
  
"Doc told you to stay in bed for at least a week, Maggie. Give yourself some time, and stop being so stubborn." Nick scolded.  
  
"Now if that's not the pot calling the kettle black, Nick! I'm stubborn?" Maggie laughed. "I'm just tired of being stuck up here in bed. I'm sorry for all the commotion."  
  
"Don't you worry about that," Sarah said, "I was just telling this fella that I'm going to go with them to look for that fourth man tomorrow."  
  
"No you're not!" Heath replied.  
  
"Now you look.."  
  
She looked from Heath to Sarah and then back again, "Oh now stop you too, you're giving me a headache!" Maggie admonished all of them, "Now all of you go back to dinner, I'm fine!"  
  
Sarah, Heath and Victoria started to leave the bedroom together. But not before Sarah noticed how Nick sat at Maggie's bedside talking to her in a much gentler voice than she had heard from him before.  
  
"Hmm." Maggie watched them leave the room. "I think there's something there." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean" Nick asked, as he put the covers over her.  
  
"Heath and Sarah, I think there could be something."  
  
"I'm not following."  
  
"Oh nothing Nick, I just think the two of them look good together don't you."  
  
"Look good together? They've been arguing since they got to the dinner table," He said.  
  
"Exactly," Maggie replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Nick still didn't quite understand what she meant. "What are you up to lady?"  
  
"Who me? Nothing, nope, just going to let nature take its course."  
  
"Uh-huh. I've seen that grin on your face before and you're up to something." Leaning over her, he kissed her cheek. "You rest, maybe I'll help you tomorrow with doing a bit of walking, okay." He smoothed her hair back and rested his hand on her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb.  
  
He was so close to her and Maggie was beginning to feel more than a little uncomfortable. "Nick" her green eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"I know, I know. Friends. Jarrod's a fool to have left you."  
  
"Please don't be too hard on him Nick, he just needs some time. He's been through so much."  
  
"I know that Maggie, but.."  
  
"Nick please."  
  
Nick removed his hand from her cheek and sat up on the bed. He straightened his white shirt and got up to leave. He couldn't help what he felt for her, despite the fact he knew it wasn't reciprocated. And he was furious at Jarrod for leaving her when she most needed him. 27 Instead of going back to his hotel room, Jarrod stopped in a raucous saloon, along the way, for a drink or two, possibly three. He sat down at a table in the corner of the room, alone. A young saloon girl approached and asked him to buy her a drink. He obliged, ordering a full bottle of whiskey and proceeded to drink several down in quick succession with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with his brown jacket and tie. Almost overwhelmed by her cheap perfume, he pulled her arm away from his jacket and looked up at her. She had red hair; Jarrod looked back down at the table and took another drink. Figures, he said to himself, gotta be red hair, what else!  
  
"Mister, you know I could show you a good time, my room's right up the stairs." She plopped herself in his lap and yanked again at his tie, pulling it loose.  
  
Jarrod took another drink while he looked the girl over. He put his arm around the girl's waist. "Alright then, you lead." Jarrod followed the red haired woman up the stairs to her small gaudy room just above the bar.  
  
She closed the door silently behind them. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she started to undo the buttons of his shirt with her free hand. Jarrod grabbed her hard around the waist and pulled her to him.  
  
A short while later, Jarrod picked his wrinkled white shirt up from the floor.  
  
"Hey mister thought you and I were going to have a good time together." She sat on the edge of the bed looking at him.  
  
"I apologize, it was wrong for me to come up here." He didn't know what he was doing there, what was he trying to prove? He reached into his pockets and pulled out a few coins and tossed them on the bed next to her, "for your trouble". He finished doing the last button on his shirt and tucked it in. Picking up his tie, he shoved it carelessly into his pocket.  
  
"Hey no trouble mister, maybe next time you can finish what we started."  
  
"There won't be a next time," he said coldly.  
  
"Yeah sure" she said. As he was leaving she called to him "only next time Mister my names not Maggie, its Hannah, okay?"  
  
Maggie. Had he really called her that, he wondered? Walking down the stairs, he could feel the effects of too much whiskey and silently cursed his foolishness. He picked up his jacket still on the back of the chair and went outside.  
  
Breathing in the salt air he started to walk away from the bar quickly, trying to clear his head. With Maggie beginning to invade his thoughts; he began to pick up his pace towards the pier, pushing past several people as he went. He stopped hard at the end of the pier, out of breath. He held onto the railing tightly and looked out at the ocean.  
  
The cool wind and the sound of the waves had done much in the past to bring him peace. But tonight as he stared out at the moonlit waves, he found only sadness and guilt. He was doing this for her own good, he thought. He had lost Beth and nearly lost Maggie. He wasn't going to take any more chances with someone he cared about. Besides, he reasoned, as he looked out across the waves, Nick's in love with her. She'll grow to love him, she'll be much better off and she won't be in any more danger. He wondered in the darkness how she was doing and thought back to their last evening together; before she was taken. How good it had felt to hold her in his arms, how comfortable he had been sharing his life with her. He tried hard to push her out of his mind, but he met with little success.  
  
Slamming his fist into the railing, he looked up to see the sunrise. He hadn't realized that he had been standing out at the ocean almost all night. He pulled up his collar around his neck feeling a slight chill and walked back to his hotel room. It had been yet another sleepless night.  
  
Heath woke up earlier than usual. He dressed quietly and carried his boots downstairs with him; he didn't want to wake anyone up, especially, not Sarah. He certainly wouldn't mind spending the day with her and get to know her better, but not today. He had his mind set on finding the other man responsible and he didn't want Sarah tagging along.  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise as he walked into the barn. He stopped in his tracks, there was Sarah saddling up one of the horses.  
  
"Good morning Heath, sleep well?" She asked with a small grin.  
  
"Fine, thanks. I thought I said you shouldn't be going with us." Heath spotted the gun belt around her waist. Not a sight he saw on a woman everyday.  
  
"That's what YOU said, that's not what I said, Heath. Believe me, I'm not going to get in your way, you may find I might actually help out."  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he sighed as he saddled his horse.  
  
"Nope, 'fraid not." Sarah grinned at him.  
  
"Oh, come on then, we're meeting the sheriff in town." Heath reluctantly gave up the argument, it seemed pretty useless to argue any more with her. She was the most thickheaded, stubborn woman he had ever met.  
  
The two got on their horses and headed into town. Sarah admired the land on their way. It was nothing like she had ever seen in New Orleans.  
  
"I can see why Mags likes it here, its nice country."  
  
"Yup, sure is." He agreed  
  
"You and your family been here all your life?" she asked.  
  
Heath considered his words before he spoke, "my family has but I haven't"  
  
His answer confused her, "come again?"  
  
Heath considered things for a moment, should he tell her everything? He decided to tell her everything, the whole story and see what happened. He wanted this girl to like him and like him for who he really was and not who she thought he was. As he finished his story, he stopped his horse and turned to her. He pushed his hat back and silently waited for her reaction.  
  
She looked at Heath for a moment, before she pulled her horse closer to his. Looking at him directly, she nodded, "I understand how difficult all of that must have been for you."  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
Directness, something she strived for in herself and admired in others. Heath was direct with her, upfront and honest. "Yes I do, you know ever since Mags and I have known each other I've lived with my aunt and uncle in New Orleans." She paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell him. But he had told her his story, sharing hers was only fair. "But my parents, they died when I was four years old. They were so much in love, but their parents disapproved of their being together and so one night they eloped. I was born five months after they married. My Aunt Mary, never let me forget that."  
  
"I'm very sorry." Heath said to her. He truly was. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't your family approve of your parents?"  
  
"Because," she hesitated, "my mother was Chitimacha."  
  
"Indian." Heath now had a good idea of Sarah's life in New Orleans, not only did she live with the stigmatism of being born so soon after her parents married, but her Mother was American Indian.  
  
"Yeah, I'm half-breed, a bit of both but never accepted by either. I'm surprised you knew Chitimacha, there's very few left now, they've mostly been absorbed by the Houmas tribe."  
  
They didn't speak the remainder of the ride into Stockton. Heath rode closely to Sarah, he was beginning to be glad she had come with him today. He was more than just a little intrigued by the young woman.  
  
They reached the sheriff's office and Heath introduced Sarah to the sheriff. Fred informed them that he had heard the man had been spotted in the next town, someone remembered him at the saloon. The three mounted their horses and rode off.  
  
Once in the next town, Fred stopped in the sheriff's office to see if he could find out anything. He emerged from the office, smiling. "Seems today's our lucky day, our man's staying in a shack just outside of town. Sheriff here had him locked up yesterday for drunk and disorderly.  
  
"Good, let's go!" Sarah said.  
  
"Now Miss," Fred advised, "you might want to stay here, it could get dangerous."  
  
Heath hung down his head, "oh no" he murmured with a smirk.  
  
"Now you listen, I've come this far and I'm not stopping now. So get up on your horse and let's go!" Her eyes turned nearly black as she stared the sheriff right in the eye. She wasn't going to take this from him or anyone else.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Fred replied as he mounted his horse.  
  
Heath had to suppress a laugh as they rode out of town. He hadn't ever seen Fred give in so easily and to a woman no less.  
  
As they approached the shack, the area became thickly wooded and more dangerous looking, he could come at them from anywhere. Sarah and Heath both made checks of their guns. They exchanged a glance as they put the guns back in their holsters. As they rode closer, the three of them kept sharp eyes out for trouble. They didn't have to wait long. A shot rang out from nearby the shack, the bullet going between the sheriff and Sarah.  
  
"Take cover" Heath called.  
  
They dismounted and got down into the woods. Sarah took up a spot behind a large rock; the sheriff was close by her behind a tree. Heath was on the opposite side of the trail leading to the shack.  
  
Fred called out to the man in hiding, "we don't want any trouble! Just come out with your hands up!"  
  
The voice yelled back, "Barkley, I saw you there, I ain't going anywhere with you. You're going to have to kill me!"  
  
Sarah caught sight of the rifle aimed at Heath from the side of the shack. She took aim and fired, hitting the man squarely in the shoulder and they all heard him shout several curses at them. Then suddenly, he disappeared. The silence was unnerving. They waited and looked and could see no sign of him.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Fred whispered.  
  
"I don't see him", Heath tried to take a look around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the barrel of a shotgun taking aim again at its next intended target, "Sarah!" Heath charged across the trail and grabbed her pushing her to the ground, he got off a shot as they hit the ground together.  
  
The sheriff turned just in time to see the man fall to the ground, dropping his rifle.  
  
Heath looked down at Sarah, lying in his arms underneath him. "You okay?"  
  
Fred yelled, "he's dead, Heath."  
  
Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, "that was close." She put her hand on his arm, "thank you" she whispered.  
  
Heath made no move to release her and he started to lean in closer to her but was interrupted by the sheriff.  
  
"You two okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah fine." Heath let go of Sarah and she got up dusting the leaves and dirt off of herself. 28 The ride back to Stockton was quiet; the three of them had accomplished what they had set out to do. The men that had been responsible for Maggie's kidnapping were now either dead or in jail. Heath and Sarah left the sheriff at his office and made their way back to the ranch. They arrived back at the ranch and went inside. To their surprise, they found Maggie sitting downstairs in the parlor with Victoria and Nick.  
  
"Maggie! You're up and about, that's great!" Sarah went and gave her a hug.  
  
"Well, I needed some help down the stairs" she smiled at Nick, "but all in all not too bad, I'd say."  
  
"Are you kidding, she's doing great, she'll be back chasing kids around school in no time!" Nick beamed. "How about you two, any luck?" He turned his attentions to Heath and Sarah.  
  
"Yep, he's not a concern anymore." Heath said. He sat down in a chair next to the fire. He proceeded to tell them about finding him at the next town in a small shack and that he had been killed in a shootout. "I'm going to get the horses down for the night, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"I'll give you a hand Heath." Sarah said as she followed him out the door.  
  
"What did I tell you Nick" Maggie smiled up at him. Nick just smiled and shook his head at her.  
  
Heath and Sarah walked silently together to the barn with their horses. They removed the saddles and bridles without a word and put the horses into their stalls. They started to walk out of the barn, when Sarah wrapped her hand around his wrist.  
  
"Thanks again, guess you saved my life today. I owe you one." She turned to look into his eyes.  
  
"I guess you do at that," Heath took her other hand in his. She took a step closer to him, their bodies touched and Heath arms wrapped around her back. "Guess you'll have to make it up to me somehow."  
  
"Mmm, any ideas?" she whispered huskily.  
  
"A few" Heath kissed her lips softly at first savoring the warmth of her mouth. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and they became more passionate, responding equally to each other. She moaned softly as he slowly kissed her neck and the hollow of her throat. Sarah was breathless in his strong arms, she felt a fire burning that she never had before.  
  
Heath held her closely in his arms and lightly kissed the top of her head, "We should get back inside, they're going to wonder what happened to us."  
  
"You're right." She could feel her heart pounding as they released their holds on each other.  
  
Heath did not, however, let go of her hand and he held onto it as they walked the steps back to the house. He released her hand only when they arrived at the door; he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it briefly before letting go. "Listen, I've got to go to San Francisco tomorrow, I'll only be gone a few days."  
  
"I take it your going to go see that brother of yours and try to talk some sense into him?"  
  
He nodded, "I've got to try and reach him. He's put all of this on himself and I think he figures if he stays away from Maggie, it'll keep her safe."  
  
"Oh really!," she laughed, "I don't think anybody could keep that girl from getting into trouble, I could tell you some stories."  
  
Heath laughed with her, "I'm sure you could, now let's get inside. When I get back, can we pick up where we left off?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask Heath?"  
  
Heath and Sarah went inside the house together, just as Nick was helping Maggie upstairs. Sarah followed the two of them upstairs and stayed with Maggie after Nick left the room. They smiled at each other as the two young woman sat down on the bed together to spend some time catching up. Sarah spoke animatedly about her adventure earlier that day and Maggie observed the shine in her eyes whenever Heath's name was mentioned.  
  
Sarah looked deep in thought briefly and asked, "Mags, love at first sight, do you think it's only in books? Or do you believe it can really happen?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do believe in it Sarah, its not just a fairy tale. Why do you ask?" She hardly had to ask, she knew her friend very well.  
  
"Nothing, no reason. I was just curious." She smiled shyly. She couldn't hide her feelings from Maggie, she never could. Since they had first met, as young girls they had shared a bond that couldn't be broken. Stronger than sisters, one of them would have died had it not been for the other saving her life. Often they found that they didn't need to speak, they could sense how the other felt without having to say a word.  
  
After a long pause, Sarah finally got up the nerve to ask Maggie about Jarrod. It had been an almost taboo subject with her and everyone in the Barkley home. Only Heath had seemed to willing to talk about it, but even then, it had been only sparse and vague references.  
  
Maggie tried to explain everything to her, everything that had happened since she first arrived in Stockton. But, Maggie had to admit there were some things that she didn't understand either. Sarah listened to her quietly and began to understand how deeply Maggie cared for him and what Jarrod must be going through. She admired Maggie's steadfastness and love; she only hoped that her dedication was not misplaced.  
  
"You really do love him don't you Mags." Sarah hugged her friend, as they sat on the bed together. "Well if he's in as much pain as you say he is, then as soon as you're well - you need to tell him how you feel. Lay everything on the table for him, what have you got to lose?" she asked. Adding, "you know Heath is going to San Francisco tomorrow to try and talk to him. Maybe it will help, I mean I can't even begin to know what he must be going through, losing a wife and almost losing you. I guess it must be hell for him."  
  
Maggie nodded, thankful for her best friend's understanding and support.  
  
Heath drove the carriage to the train station with his Mother at his side. Her mind was filled with worry and she prayed that Heath would somehow be able to reach her eldest son. Heath saw the concern on her face as they arrived at the train station and he held her close.  
  
"I'll talk to him Mother. We've just got to find a way to break down that wall of his, he's going to see that this isn't his fault, he will." Heath knew Jarrod must be in a lot of pain, he could only begin to comprehend what he was going through, but he had to try and reach him somehow.  
  
"Oh I hope so Heath, all of this has torn him apart. I feel like I've lost him."  
  
"You haven't lost him. I'll find a way to reach him, I won't let you down." He hugged his Mother again and boarded the train for San Francisco.  
  
Victoria called to him, "You've never let me down Heath, never."  
  
Upon his arrival in San Francisco, he walked to the hotel and checked in. At the front desk he inquired about Jarrod and was told by the clerk that he would most likely be at the courthouse. Walking to the courthouse, Heath could almost understand why Jarrod loved this city. He could smell the salty air, cool and crisp. He observed the wide mix of people and cultures that milled about the streets. Though he never much cared for big cities, San Francisco was as intriguing as Jarrod had described to him on several occasions.  
  
He reached the courthouse just as Jarrod emerged from the building talking with a well-dressed older gentleman. Heath took an appraising look at Jarrod, he had dark circles under his eyes and appeared gaunt, like he hadn't taken a good meal or rest in days. Jarrod turned to shake the man's hand and saw Heath standing on the steps below. He excused himself and walked over, thrusting his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Heath, what are you doing here?" Jarrod asked, but had a funny feeling he already knew the reason for Heath's trip to San Francisco and eyed him somewhat suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you always said I should come here sometime and I finally decided to take you up on it." Heath patted Jarrod on the back, glad to see him.  
  
"I see." Jarrod replied thoughtfully. "Well, how about some dinner?"  
  
He patte his big brother's back, "Sounds good, you look like you could use a good meal yourself counselor."  
  
Jarrod led the way to a restaurant in town and the two of them sat down for dinner.  
  
Heath didn't waste any time or mince words. As soon as their order had been taken, he spoke bluntly, "So you plan on running away to San Francisco every time things get rough."  
  
His shoulders heaved a heavy sigh, he knew this was coming and he wished he had something much stronger than coffee in front of him. "Who said anything about running away. I had some business to tend to."  
  
"What business did you have here that was more important than the woman you love?" Heath couldn't help but become slightly irritated with his brother.  
  
"Who said anything about being in love with Maggie, I didn't" Jarrod asked, the irritation in his voice grew. He did not want to be here with Heath, talking about her, he'd much rather that he was allowed to try and put her in the back of his mind as a very sweet memory.  
  
"Oh so that's it, now you're even going to deny how you feel about her! It's pretty obvious Jarrod that you love her and it's pretty obvious what you're doing. This wall you're building around you, it can't last. You can't keep shutting her out."  
  
He started to open his mouth with an angry retort but the question was burning in his mind, he had to know, "How is she?" he spoke in nearly a whisper; while he toyed with his fork on the plate.  
  
"She's a lot better. Her best friend, Sarah is here. She's quite interesting." He thought for a moment, even Jarrod noticed the glimmer in his eye. "Jarrod, Maggie's, going to get better."  
  
Jarrod heard something in Heath's voice that caused him concern "What? What's wrong?"  
  
He thought about whether or not to say anything, but believed he should know everything "The Doc doesn't know. She doesn't seem to be regaining much of her strength in her legs. They were pretty damaged by the cold. He thinks in time though, she might get full use of them back. But she can't make it very far on them right now. Her eyesight has mostly gotten better, but the Doc got her some eyeglasses to help with reading things."  
  
Jarrod shook his head. "If I hadn't taken that case, this never would have happened."  
  
Heath's voice raised slightly, "Come on Jarrod you can't blame yourself for this! You wouldn't have even taken the case if Mags hadn't asked you too. This is all Hughes and Morgan's fault, not yours, not hers."  
  
"And whose fault was it when Beth was murdered. Just coincidence again or did it have something to do with me!" He slammed his coffee cup back into it's saucer, nearly shattering it.  
  
Several people around the restaurant turned to look at the two brothers raising their voices at each other. A waiter came over and asked them to lower their voices. Heath and Jarrod both apologized.  
  
"We're starting to sound more like Nick" Heath said.  
  
Jarrod smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"Oh so the big brother can still smile I see."  
  
"Come on" Jarrod said, "let me show you the pier and the ocean, it's quite something to see."  
  
He showed Heath around as they walked to the pier. They walked past the bar Jarrod had visited the other night and he walked quickly by it. They stopped at the end of the pier and Jarrod looked out over the ocean. "This is my place, where I come when I need to clear my head." He looked over at Heath sadly, "only this time it doesn't seem to be working."  
  
"Jarrod, come back home. We need you back at home and Mags needs you. You can't stay here and pretend that the people you care about don't exist."  
  
"I can't do that Heath. Sooner or later, I'll get someone I care about killed again. I don't think I could take that." He turned away from Heath and tried to focus on the sound of the waves.  
  
"So you want to spend the rest of your life living in a shell? Is that it? You're not alive if you do that." Heath grew in agitation towards his brother. He wasn't going to let Jarrod continue on like this it was eating him up inside, the wall he was building around himself would destroy him. "It's not about your trying to protect someone Jarrod, is it? You're just trying to protect yourself. You don't think you can handle any more pain in your life and that's okay. Its okay to be afraid, but you still have to live, we all still have to live and take the bad and the good."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You haven't lost a wife to a bullet and then when your heart finally opens again, you nearly lose the woman who brought love back into your life, when you thought you could never feel it again. And you tell me at dinner that she might never completely recover?" Jarrod was yelling now, right in Heath's face. "You can't stand there and tell me that I've got to take the good with the bad, it doesn't wash Heath!" He started to walk away from the pier but Heath stopped him.  
  
"Jarrod! Don't walk away from me! Jarrod!" He reached out and grabbed Jarrod's forearm.  
  
Jarrod refused to even look at him. He pushed Heath aside and went to the hotel. Heath was left alone out on the pier, not knowing how to reach him. He turned and leaned over the railing, looking out onto the ocean. He had to think of something, some way to reach him. He walked back to the hotel; the same one that Jarrod was staying in and he hoped that a good night's sleep would help give him some ideas.  
  
Morning came and Heath hadn't found any of the answers he needed and he hadn't found much rest either. After he shaved and dressed he went to Jarrod's room and knocked on the door. Jarrod opened the door slowly, he was bleary eyed and unkempt.  
  
"Jarrod, you like you've got one heck of a hangover!" Heath said, looking him over.  
  
Jarrod opened the door wide for Heath to enter and went over and sat on the bed. "Don't remind me," he groaned. "What do you want?" He put his throbbing head in his hands.  
  
"I guess I wanted to know how to get through to you?"  
  
"You did just fine last night, but, I've made up my mind Heath and you can't change that. I'll be home in a week or two. But that's it. Don't ask for what I can't give."  
  
"Jarrod, I don't understand you. Don't do this to yourself or to Maggie, she's done nothing to deserve this." Heath was truly exasperated and at a loss for words.  
  
"There's nothing really complicated about it, I'm better off alone and Maggie..she's better off forgetting that we ever.that anything happened between us. That's all there is to it."  
  
"You don't mean that Jarrod. I could think of a lot of men that would give their right hand to have someone love them as much as Mags love you and you want to walk away from that?"  
  
"Well then let her find someone else, like Nick, you can't sit there and tell me that he's not head over heels about her! I'm not blind!"  
  
Heath leaned over his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But you're missing the point, big brother, it's not Nick she is in love with, it's you. It's been you from the get go, don't you know that?"  
  
Listen Heath, I'm not talking about this anymore. Tell Mother I'm fine and I'll be home in a couple of weeks at the most."  
  
"Jarrod, please."  
  
"Go home Heath." Jarrod stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and opened the door, motioning with his hand for Heath to exit.  
  
There were miles of wall between them and Heath had no idea how to break through anymore. At least, he had Jarrod's promise that he would be home soon, maybe then they could find a way to break down the wall. Right now, the wall was impenetrable and Heath felt he hadn't even been able to make a dent in it. With no ammunition left for another argument, Heath complied with his brohter's request and left Jarrod alone with his hangover. 30 Sarah and Nick watched anxiously as Maggie made her first trip down the stairs by herself. Upon arriving at the bottom of the staircase, they congratulated her. He couldn't resist the urge to hold her and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around.  
  
"That a girl Maggie, why you'll be running races in no time!" Maggie playfully whacked his shoulder and he put her down.  
  
"Would you two stop! You act like I just hiked up a mountain" She sighed loudly, wishing everyone would stop making such a fuss over her.  
  
"Aw, come on now Maggie, we're allowed to be happy that you're getting better, aren't we?" Nick asked her.  
  
"I suppose. Make a fuss when I get back to my school, not just cause I walked down the stairs. Okay?"  
  
Nick and Sarah laughed, they both enjoyed seeing that Maggie was getting back to her old self. Nick excused himself for the day to tend to the ranch and left Maggie and Sarah alone together.  
  
Maggie sat down and asked Sarah about her horse, Thunder. She was pleased to find out that Heath had brought Thunder to the ranch and was being properly cared for. She stood up slowly and walked to the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She stood in front of Maggie, hands firmly planted on her hips.  
  
"I'm going to go see Thunder."  
  
"So, now you're miraculously all better." Sarah knew that llok on Maggie's face, Maggie was going to get the both of them in trouble, somehow.  
  
"I made it down the stairs didn't I? Come on just over to the barn. You've got to see Thunder, he's magnificent!"  
  
"Okay, but just to the barn and back, right?" Sarah asked hopefully.  
  
"Just to the barn and back" Maggie grinned at her.  
  
The two young women walked over to the barn, Maggie moving somewhat tentatively. Sarah wrapped an arm about her petite friend's waist for support. Maggie showed off Thunder to her best friend; a fine horse by any standards. As Maggie brushed his mane, she whispered to Sarah, "feel like a ride?"  
  
"Oh no! We are not going for a ride. You are not ready to go out riding yet." Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Just a little ride up to the fence and back. Come on I've been going crazy cooped up in the house."  
  
"You promised just a walk to the barn and back."  
  
"Come on, saddle up, just to the fence and back. I feel terrific today, I really do."  
  
"How do I let you talk me into these things." Sarah sighed  
  
"The same way you talk me into things." Maggie smiled back.  
  
Sarah grabbed Maggie's saddle and put it on Thunder for her. She saddled the horse she had ridden the other day with Heath, and then helped Maggie up onto Thunder. They rode in a slow walk out of the barn and led the horses on a slow pace to the fence. As they were starting back to the barn, Maggie turned and saw Nick riding towards them. "Uh-oh."  
  
He pulled Coco in front of them, obviously angry. "What in the Sam Hill do you think you're doing? Maggie you're not well enough to be out here riding." Nick pointed his finger at Sarah, "How could you let her do that, you know she's not well enough yet!"  
  
"Stop it Nick! It's not her fault, don't you start blaming Sarah, I wanted to come out here. I wanted to ride. I've been cooped up in the house forever and I needed to get out."  
  
"But Maggie, you're ."  
  
"You listen Nick Barkley, I've had it up to here with being coddled, I need to be up on my feet and doing something. I would think you of all people would understand that." Maggie turned to Sarah; she was filled with anger and frustration at her situation "you ready to go stay at my place?"  
  
Sarah nodded meekly. Being stuck in the middle of this argument was the last thing she wanted.  
  
"But Maggie, I thought you would stay here until you were well enough to go home." Nick suddenly looked sad.  
  
"Nick I know. But I am better now, not all better, but I'm doing well and Sarah is here now. I need to go home. I am forever grateful to you for everything you've done for me, but I need to stand on my own two feet." She pleaded with him, " Please understand."  
  
Nick helped Maggie down from her horse and kept his hands on her waist. "That's the funny thing, I do understand. I just don't want you to go, I like having you around." Nick looked down at the ground; "I'll take you and Sarah back to your house, if you're sure that's what you want."  
  
"I'm sure Nick, thank you." Maggie kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
"Maggie, I will always be there for you when you need me, always."  
  
"I know, Nick, and it means a lot to me. But it's time for me to go home."  
  
Heath returned to the ranch the following day, without Jarrod. The feeling of being defeated weighed heavily on his mind. He hadn't been able to reach Jarrod, other than his promise to return home in two weeks. It was as obvious as the nose on his face that Jarrod loved Maggie a great deal; but he was bound and determined to shut her and everyone else out of his life. He didn't know who he dreaded seeing more, his Mother or Maggie  
  
Victoria greeted him with a warm hug and a kiss at the door when he got home and took his hat and coat from him, placing them on the hall table. She could see by the look on his face that he hadn't gotten anywhere with Jarrod. "You know Heath," She said thoughtfully, putting her hand in his. "If you asked just about anyone, they would tell you that Nick is by far the most stubborn of all of you. But, I've always been of the opinion that when Jarrod sets his mind to something, he is my most stubborn son!"  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't bring him home with me Mother." He did say though that he'd be home in two weeks or less."  
  
"Well Heath, that's something then, isn't it?" She put her hand to Heath's cheek and met his eyes, "I know you tried and he'll be home soon. We'll reach him then, don't you worry."  
  
Slowly, he nodded in agreement then moved to change the subject. "Where are Sarah and Maggie?"  
  
"They're not here." Victoria replied. "Maggie decided it was time to go home to her own house and Sarah's gone with her."  
  
"Why? When did they leave? I didn't think Maggie was well enough to go anywhere." Heath was surprised and a little disappointed that Sarah was no longer staying at the house.  
  
"I don't know that she was well enough to go anywhere. She and Nick had some kind of an argument, from what I understand. I do believe that things were getting a bit uncomfortable for her and she needed to finish recuperating at home."  
  
She always did have a way of putting things and Heath knew what Maggie's source of discomfort was, better yet, who her source was. Nick, he was why she went home.  
  
Jarrod was relieved to see Heath finally leave San Francisco. He didn't want to hear anymore about Maggie or about how she was doing or what she felt for him. He was going to do his damndest to put her out of his mind for good. He picked up the laundry that was waiting for him at the front desk when he got back to the hotel and brought it to his room. He untied the packaging around it and put it in the small dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and was confronted by a small gift-wrapped package.  
  
He pulled at the wrapping paper tearing it off in anger and tossing the scraps of paper onto the floor next to him. He took the delicate chain in his hands and glared at the heart shaped pendant, which shone in the lamplight as he held it. He got up off the bed and put the small necklace on the top of the dresser. Turning his back to the pendant, he undressed and went to bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. But he kept looking at the necklace; the moonlight coming from the window seemed to hit it perfectly. He'd close his eyes and see his gift to Maggie and the wedding band, still in his jacket pocket. "Dammit" He muttered, flinging the covers off he grabbed the pendant and threw it into the top drawer. He crawled back into the warm bed and finally, drifted off to sleep.  
  
'Jarrod!' Maggie screamed, 'help me!' Jarrod searched for her but it was so dark. He heard Peter Morgan laughing and he heard her scream again, a painful scream. 'Maggie where are you?! I can't see you!' He could feel the panic building inside as he continued to search for her. Finally he found her; Peter Morgan was striking her across the face repeatedly. 'Maggie! He couldn't get to her, couldn't save her, something was blocking his way. 'Stop it Morgan you're killing her!' He was frozen to the spot unable to move and helpless to save her. Her eyes stared back at him, pained and begging for him to help her. 'STOP IT!!' He threw the covers off of him, breathing hard, his face coated with sweat. He looked around the room confused for a moment before he realized it had been another nightmare.  
  
Wiping the sweat from his face he poured himself a glass of water from the night table and drank it down in one breath. He got up and picked up a legal brief, turned the lamp up and tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him. But it didn't work and he needed something more than water to calm himself down. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Pouring a healthy portion, he drank it down with a wince and reached for another. 31 =============================================================== Nick left early the next morning to check on the herd. Heath was worried about him. His normally boisterous brother had barely spoken two words since he had gotten home. Heath knew the cause of hit, a certain redheaded young lady whose heart belonged to Jarrod. Both of his brothers were in pain over the same woman and for two very different reasons. And there seemed to be nothing Heath could do to help either of them. He was endlessly frustrated over the whole thing. He knew Maggie wasn't to blame for either of their pain, and yet, no he wasn't even gonna think about it anymore. Right now, he had two things that he was gonna do today. He was gonna talk to Mags, much as he didn't look forward to it. He knew how hurt she was going to be when he told her that Jarrod hadn't come back with him. But then there was the second thing he planned to do and that brought a small grin to his face. He figured it was high time that he asked Sarah on a proper evening out, just the two of them. His main worry was his timing, but he'd been waiting for Sarah all his life and he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers.  
  
He rode over to her house and found both women sitting on the front porch. "Morning Mags, good morning Sarah! How are both you ladies today?"  
  
"Good morning Heath, when did you get back?" Maggie inquired.  
  
"Last night."  
  
"I see, but Jarrod didn't come back with you?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Uh, no he'll be back in a couple of weeks." Heath didn't know what else to say to her.  
  
Tears were near the surface, she could feel them coming on and the last thing she wanted to do was to let anyone see her crying right now. "Well. Hmm, Sarah I'm going to make us some more coffee. Heath, come and sit, I'll be back in a few minutes." Maggie went inside the kitchen. She leaned up against the counter; tears welled up in her eyes and spilled unchecked onto her cheeks.  
  
Heath put his hand on Sarah's shoulder, "I'll be right back."  
  
Sarah nodded and watched Heath go into the house.  
  
Maggie saw him enter the kitchen and quickly wiped her eyes. "Coffee will be ready soon."  
  
"Maggie, I'm sorry he didn't come back with me." Heath played with his hat in his hands. "I think maybe he just needs some time." He went to hold Maggie, she was hurting and it was obvious, but she moved away from him. "Maggie, please."  
  
"I know you tried Heath. Go on outside, I'll bring the coffee out in a moment."  
  
"Mags, listen."  
  
"Its okay, Heath. Go on outside, there's a certain young woman out there that hasn't been able to take her mind off of you while you were away."  
  
Maggie gathered herself together and brought out the coffee to Heath and Sarah. She was pleased to see the two of them sitting closely together. But, feeling also a pang of envy at what was blossoming between the two of them. The three of them sat and talked for a while and Sarah informed Heath that the two women were going riding later in the afternoon. A look of concern crossed his face, wondering if it wasn't too soon for Mags to be out and about. She promptly scolded him for coddling her as badly as Nick had. Heath had heard about the heated discussion after Nick had caught her on Thunder and decided it was best to drop the subject. Still he worried that she was pushing herself too hard.  
  
After Heath left to catch up with Nick on the trail, Sarah shared that he had invited her to dinner the next evening. Maggie was thrilled for her. Sarah, more than anyone else she knew, deserved to be truly happy.  
  
The two women went riding later in the day and Maggie felt free for the first time in weeks. She urged Thunder on and picked up speed, riding across the valley she had come to love. Sarah kept up with her and the two stopped several times as Maggie pointed out several scenic spots throughout the valley. She hated to admit it, but when they finally returned to her house, Maggie was completely exhausted. She fell asleep in the chair, right after dinner.  
  
The following day Maggie said goodbye to Sarah when Heath came to get her. Heath didn't quite feel right leaving Maggie there alone and asked her to join them.  
  
Maggie laughed, "oh that's exactly what you need, a chaperone. Get out of here! I'm quite content to spend an evening with a good book, so if you two will excuse me. I am going to spend a nice quiet evening by myself."  
  
"Alright, alright" Heath smiled. "I promise not to bring her home too late."  
  
"You make good and sure of that Heath Barkley, don't make me dust off my rifle!" Maggie laughed as she went back inside the house. She sat down in the parlor to read; but found her thoughts had other ideas. Looking across the room at the loveseat, she remembered the evening she had spent with Jarrod talking about everything under the sun and holding each other until well after midnight. She missed him. She could only guess at the pain he was feeling; but she wondered if he had any idea at the pain he was causing her by staying away.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, she thought, it was time to make Jarrod see that. Maybe he needed to see that the pain he was causing her by staying away was far worse than any presupposed or imagined danger he could conjure in his mind. That's it, she said aloud, it's gotta be. She had to at least try, if she didn't she would always wonder. At least she would be doing something and not just standing around and praying that he would come to his senses.  
  
She went to her room and packed up a small carpetbag. Tomorrow she would be taking the train to San Francisco.  
  
Maggie wondered what she should say to Sarah about going to San Francisco. But, knowing the resistance she would encounter, she thought it better to leave Sarah a note first thing in the morning. Judging from the late evening Sarah had with Heath; she would probably sleep in later than usual.  
  
She walked softly through her house, leaving a note on the kitchen table for Sarah. Picking up her bag and shoes, she left the house and headed into town. As she boarded the train and sat down, she briefly had second thoughts. What if he wouldn't even speak to her, she thought, but she pushed her reservations out of her mind. She had to try; no matter what he said or did, he was going to listen to her.  
  
She found the hotel she had overheard Heath mention and checked in. Inquiring about Jarrod, she was relieved to find out that he was staying there as well.  
  
"Where might I find Mr. Barkley's office?" She asked.  
  
"About three blocks north of here, just over the top of the hill, ma'am." The man behind the front desk replied, "but you won't find him there, he's at the courthouse today."  
  
Maggie asked for directions to the courthouse and thanked the man for his help. By the time she reached the courthouse, several blocks away, her legs had begun to ache. She was thankful to find that Jarrod's case was in a short recess and she found a seat in the back of the room.  
  
Court was soon back in session and she watched with great interest as Jarrod made his closing argument to the jury. He leaned against the railing of the juror's box, hands clasping the railing tightly. He spoke with intensity and resolve about his client and the shoddy case the prosecution had against him. He had on his blue suit with a white shirt and black necktie, Maggie wondered if he knew how much more blue that suit made his eyes look. She had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly how intense his blue eyes looked right now as he looked over the jurors.  
  
Jarrod pulled away from the railing, standing straight up with a slightly smug smile on his face. He had the jury and he knew it, he turned and looked out at the small audience assembled in the courtroom. Maggie. She sat quietly in the back row and didn't take her eyes off him. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. He was lost in her eyes for a moment then closed his eyes tightly to regain his composure. He frowned and turned back to the jury to finish his argument.  
  
The jury took less than an hour to return a not guilty verdict for his client. Jarrod shook the ecstatic man's hand and patted him on the back as he left the courtroom. As the small audience began to leave, Maggie stayed sitting in the back row, waiting for an opportunity to speak with him. She knew he had seen her that had been quite obvious. But as Jarrod went over to talk with the prosecuting attorney, he ignored her completely.  
  
Maggie waited patiently for him to finish, but she was angered when she saw him leave through the side door of the courtroom without so much as a hello to her. She sat in the courtroom alone for a while, hoping that he would come back in, but as time passed she realized he had no intentions of seeing her.  
  
Maggie went back to the hotel and inquired at the front desk about him again. He had not returned. She asked for a driver to take her to his office and waited patiently for the hotel to get one for her.  
  
Standing in front of his door, she saw the lamplight glowing around the frame and took a deep breath before she walked in. She past through the front office quickly, before knocking softly on his office door.  
  
"Come in" she heard him call gruffly. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside his office. Jarrod didn't look up from his paperwork and it gave her a moment to look over his spacious office. He was obviously doing quite well in his practice.  
  
Jarrod sat behind a mound of paperwork on his desk, his jacket had long since been removed and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. After several moments, he looked up from his desk at her, "Good evening Miss Lanigan."  
  
"Hello Jarrod. I see we're back to Miss Lanigan again?" she said with some sarcasm in her voice.  
  
He put his pen down and looked up at her frowning, "I'm rather busy as you can see. Is there something I can do for you."?  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is Jarrod. You can tell me why you've been blaming yourself for what happened. You must know that it wasn't your fault." She sat down in a chair directly in front of his expansive desk.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if that's all you needed to hear, than you'll have to excuse me." He looked back down at his desk, writing busily.  
  
"In case you're interested Jarrod. I've recovered quite nicely, physically, but there are other things that haven't recovered."  
  
"Oh? And what exactly are you referring to?" He asked without looking up at her.  
  
"I'm afraid my heart isn't quite what it used to be. The night before Christmas Eve it was so full of joy and love and today it's wondering what happened to all of that. What happened to the love that spent all evening with me until the wee hours talking and holding me in his arms, what exactly happened to that man Jarrod? Can you tell me that?" She spoke with determination in her voice. She didn't know what she felt the most at that moment, anger? Love or sorrow? They were all so mixed together.  
  
After a long pause he answered her quietly, "that was a mistake. I am sorry if you feel that I led you on. I enjoyed your company, nothing more. I'm sorry if it gave you the impression that there was something too it."  
  
"A mistake? I don't think it was a mistake Jarrod and I can't believe you do either. What you're doing right now, trying to push me away, that's the only mistake that's been made."  
  
"Please Miss Lanigan," he spoke angrily, "I do not have time for this right now. Again, I apologize if I gave you the wrong impression. But, I am very busy and I would appreciate it if you would allow me to return to my work." He looked across his desk at her. Her green eyes stared intently at him. Would you please go, he said in his mind, I don't think I can take much more of you looking at me like that.  
  
Maggie, though, was not the type to give up so easily. "You've tried to push me away Jarrod, but I see something else in your eyes. You feel it too, I know it and you know it." She was angry. Jarrod already had her heart; all he had to do was ask for it. For months now, she would feel him getting closer to her, but then pulling away. It was the most frustrating few months she could ever remember.  
  
Sitting behind his desk, he tried not to look up at her, instead he shuffled papers about his desk. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Miss Lanigan. I'm far too busy to be involved with anyone right now, can't you see that?" His voice was cold.  
  
"Oh, I can see just fine. What I see is a man acting like a little boy that's playing with the food on his plate. Trying to avoid the subject at hand." She stood defiant directly in front of his desk.  
  
Jarrod stopped shuffling the papers around his desk and looked up, "and what about Nick? Why aren't you with him? You know he's mad for you."  
  
"I know that, but he knows I don't feel the same way, he knows you have my heart, Jarrod, he knows that."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I just don't have it in me to love again. Beth's death took that away." He tried to maintain coolness in his voice, but his blue eyes were giving much away.  
  
"I am sorry that Beth is gone, but that was over a year ago."  
  
"So, are you now going to tell me 'its better to have loved and lost' I'm sorry but I don't believe that."  
  
She heard the pain and loss in his voice and a part of her felt sorry for him at that moment, but she wasn't about to give up. She had come here to put everything on the line, to make him realize how much she cared for him and how much she knew he cared for her.  
  
"Jarrod, do you really think that? What if Beth heard you say that? How do you think she'd feel if she knew you'd rather have not loved at all?!"  
  
"Don't you dare try to tell me what Beth felt or would feel. You barely even knew her!" Jarrod rose from his desk and went to the door, opening it. "I think its time you left."  
  
Maggie felt horrible; she had clearly overstepped her bounds. She began to walk towards the door and when she was inches from Jarrod, she spoke to him in a soft voice "There is one thing I know Jarrod"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You didn't die with Beth, Jarrod, you're still alive."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Maggie," he whispered, his eyes downcast, "I did die with her."  
  
Maggie couldn't help herself; she reached out to him and stroked his cheek with her hand. When she did Jarrod grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. He held it for several moments and he raised his head to look directly into her green eyes.  
  
"Jarrod, I love you." Maggie stared intently at him as his facial expression softened.  
  
He released her wrist and brought his hands up to her face. His lips met hers tentatively, gently. He felt her respond to his kiss and he became more wanting, hungry for her as their kiss deepened and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Lifting her in his arms, he brought her back inside his office and closed the door.  
  
He set her down on the sofa in his office, ever so gently as he continued kissing her. Leaning over her, Jarrod whispered in her ear, "Maggie I love you. I'm so sorry, can you ever.."  
  
Maggie silenced him, putting her fingers on his lips. "Later Jarrod, we can talk later." She raised her head and moved her hand around to the back of his neck. Maggie parted her lips to receive his passionate kiss and he moved onto the sofa, covering her body with his own.  
  
Jarrod paused for a moment looking down at her. He wanted to have all of her, all of the feelings and desires that he had tried to quell had come to the surface in a fever pitch. He tried hard to be the voice of reason and it took every fiber of his being to stop. "We should stop now. I'll walk you back to the hotel." He lovingly pushed a tendril of hair from her face.  
  
"You're right," she said breathlessly. "It's getting late."  
  
Jarrod moved off her and helped her sit up. He smoothed back his hair and stood up. "Tomorrow, we'll spend the day together. Take a walk by the ocean?"  
  
Maggie cleared her throat, "yes I'd like that." Maggie stood up next to him and smoothed out her dress.  
  
They returned to the hotel together, hand in hand and walked up the stairs. "I'm in room 12, at the end of the hall." She said pointing down the hallway.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where we say goodnight then, I'm over in 3. Same room every time." Jarrod took both her small hands in his. He could get lost in those green eyes. "Well" he said again, "goodnight Maggie."  
  
"Good night Jarrod." She glanced down the stairs briefly and saw the front desk clerk at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them. Jarrod saw the man as well.  
  
He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Would breakfast at eight be all right?"  
  
"That would be fine. Good night."  
  
"Yes well then, see you in the morning." Jarrod smiled and they left each other to go to their separate rooms.  
  
Jarrod watched Maggie enter her room and close the door before returning to his room. He removed his jacket and tie and sat down on the bed. He silently chastised himself for almost allowing Maggie to slip away. Heath had been right after all; it was far better to live with his heart open then to shut it off from everyone. The latter would have made for a very lonely life indeed.  
  
He had told Maggie once that she was a very unusual woman and it still held true. With Maggie he felt completely alive, like he never had been truly alive until she had come into his life. He thought of her in his office, her body underneath his and how much he wanted all of her. The strength of his desire and hunger for her was something he had not experienced before, not even in his brief marriage and it was unnerving. He got off the bed and removed his shirt, pacing about the room as he did.  
  
Hastily throwing on his robe, he opened the door of his room and looked down the hall. He walked silently down the hall in his bare feet, stopping at Room 12. Maggie's room, he saw the light from underneath the door and wondered whether or not to knock.  
  
Maggie sat in her nightgown on the hotel room bed trying to concentrate on a book. She had gotten a pair of reading glasses from Dr. Merrar and they had helped tremendously. But it was not her vision that impaired her reading ability. Rather, Jarrod would not leave her head and she wasn't able to put any focus on the book in front of her.  
  
She glanced over at the door for a moment and thought she saw a shadow from underneath the doorframe. Curious, she got up and opened the door slightly. She saw Jarrod, his back turned, walking across the hall in a robe and slacks. "Jarrod?" She whispered.  
  
Jarrod turned and saw Maggie standing at her door. The lamplight shone behind her and he could make out the outline of her tiny figure underneath her white nightgown. Her long red hair hung loosely around her. He glanced down the stairs to make sure the desk clerk wasn't at the bottom of the stairs again and walked quickly to her.  
  
"Jarrod, I."  
  
"Shhh", Jarrod took her by the waist and backed her into her room, turning to shut the door behind them. "Maggie". He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and his lips melded into hers. His kiss was hungry and filled with passion. Not able to get enough of her, he pulled her closer, pressing her small frame into him.  
  
Maggie was left breathless by the strength and desire of his kiss. His lips left hers and found the soft flesh of her earlobe, biting on it gently before tracing a trail of feather light kisses down her neck. Her hands went up to his neck and entwined behind it playing softly with his hair.  
  
"Maggie," He whispered. "I don't want to spend another minute without you by my side. Not ever again! Let me stay with you tonight."  
  
Her eyes opened and her head pulled back from his, the love in his eyes was evident, of this she was sure. But, still there was the fact that she had never done anything like this before. It was not the fact so much that they weren't married, they would marry, and she could feel it in his touch and see it in his face. No, it was her complete inexperience in these matters that worried her at the moment. His skilled hands, the way he kissed her left little doubt that he was experienced and she feared about her ability to please him. "Jarrod..I've never..I mean I've never been."  
  
The expression turned from puzzlement to warmth and he smiled down at her. "Oh love, I know that. Don't worry, we'll go slow. I'll teach you." His arms pulled her back to him and he started kissing her neck again, but Maggie pulled away.  
  
"What if, but what if I don't please you Jarrod?" She asked nervously, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him.  
  
"Aww honey, don't you know? You've already made me so happy, there's no way you can't please me because you already have!"  
  
"But.."  
  
His finger went to her lips, "No more buts." He whispered  
  
Maggie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as they lay back down on the bed together, spent. Their bodies glazed with the sweat of their lovemaking and both their hearts pounding wildly, Maggie whispered in his ear, "I love you Jarrod. I love you."  
  
In the middle of the night, Maggie lay on her side curled up next to him with her head on the crook of his shoulder. Jarrod stroked her arm and kissed her forehead. He relished the feeling of her bare skin next to his.  
  
"Maggie, you still awake?" He asked, caressing her hair.  
  
"Mmm, yes?" She asked not wanting to open her eyes.  
  
"Wait. Stay right here." Jarrod got off the bed in a hurry and started to put his slacks on.  
  
"Jarrod? Where are on earth are you going." Maggie was disappointed to see him get out of bed and begin to dress.  
  
"I'll be right back love, stay right there." He kissed her forehead before sliding his robe back on. "Stay right there and don't get dressed. You're far too luscious for clothing right now."  
  
He tied his robe and made a quick exit out the door. Maggie pulled the sheets over her, wondering what he was up to. He returned in a few short minutes.  
  
"Now what was so important?" She asked.  
  
"Just this," Jarrod sat on the bed and opened his hand. Resting on his palm was a small gold heart pendant on a delicate chain. "Merry Christmas, my love." Jarrod lifted the necklace and put it around her neck.  
  
"Jarrod, it's lovely, but Christmas was awhile ago."  
  
"I know honey, I've kept it with me since Christmas." Jarrod held her from behind his arm wrapped around her bare shoulders. "On the back of the heart, there's a small inscription."  
  
"Wait, let me get my glasses. I want to see it."  
  
"You don't wear glasses, when did you start?" Jarrod gave her a quizzical look, then he remembered. Heath had mentioned something about her having problems with her vision since she was brought home. "Don't get up" he wrapped his other arm around her small waist. "It says simply, Always, J."  
  
"Always? Do you mean that Jarrod?" She asked him as she kissed the forearm wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
"How do you feel about being Maggie Barkley?" Jarrod turned her to look at him directly.  
  
"It has a nice ring, I must say. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you." She smiled.  
  
"What?! What do you mean think about it? Jarrod rolled his eyes in mock indignation. "Why I'll have you know that I think Maggie Barkley is a fine name." He lightly pushed her back down on the bed and moved over her; he took her wrists in his hands and moved them above her head.  
  
Laughing, Maggie agreed "okay, okay Maggie Barkley does sound very nice. I could get used to it I think!"  
  
"You think?" He kissed her lightly and released her wrists. Turning serious, he looked down at her, "marry me."  
  
"Yes." 34  
  
Heath heard a carriage approach the house and went to the window. Sarah went to the window with him. They watched as the carriage stopped and Jarrod got out. He went to the other side and helped Maggie down, holding her in his arms for a moment before taking her hand and walking towards the door. Heath and Sarah exchanged a small smile.  
  
"Mother, Jarrod's home and Mags is with him!" Heath called to her.  
  
Victoria came out of the other room with Nick behind her. She watched as the door slowly opened and Jarrod walked inside with Maggie, holding hands. Victoria looked her son over, it had been too long since he had looked that happy and he was holding hands with the cause of his happiness. "Jarrod!" She embraced him, "I'm so glad you're home!"  
  
Jarrod smiled and took off his hat, throwing it on the hall table. They all exchanged warm welcomes and hugs, except Nick who remained quietly in the background. Nick's keen eyes caught sight of something and he closed his eyes quickly, he hadn't been prepared for it. His hopes gone, he eased his way out of the room unnoticed and went out back for some fresh air.  
  
Sarah chided Maggie, "and what do you think you were doing taking off and leaving me with only a note!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Sarah, I just knew if I told you I was going you'd give me an argument." Maggie smiled widely at her best friend and hugged her.  
  
"So," Victoria said, "isn't there something you want to tell us or are you going to try and hide those two gold bands from us the rest of the evening?" Victoria never did miss a thing.  
  
Sarah's mouth dropped open, "Maggie Lanigan what have you been up to?!"  
  
"Actually, Sarah, as of yesterday morning, it's Maggie Barkley."  
  
"Well, it's about time big brother, Congratulations!" Heath shook Jarrod's hand and then hugged Maggie. "You are one determined lady, Maggie."  
  
"If you think I'm determined, you better watch out Heath, you've got your hands full." Maggie smiled her Cheshire cat grin at him.  
  
The family stayed in the parlor for several hours. They talked and drank brandy until late in the evening.  
  
"Well," said Jarrod as he stood up with Maggie, "if my room is still available, I think we're going to retire for the evening."  
  
"Your room is always ready and waiting for you Jarrod, you know that. Now, it'll be ready for the both of you." Victoria rose and kissed the couple goodnight. She watched the two of them go up the stairs together and on the landing, Jarrod lifted Maggie in his arms and carried her into his bedroom.  
  
"Well, I think its time I took you home Sarah, it's pretty late." Heath took Sarah's hand and started toward the door. He stopped and looked at his Mother. "are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Never better Heath, never better. Jarrod is home and he's in love and he's happy. What more can I ask for? You know, I do believe he's a phoenix."  
  
"A what?" Heath asked.  
  
Sarah laughed, "I understand Mrs. Barkley, the bird Phoenix not the town, Heath. I'll tell you all about it while you take me home." Sarah wrapped her arm In Heath's and she bid Mrs. Barkley goodnight. "Thank you for a most interesting evening. Never a dull moment in your house, is there Mrs. Barkley."  
  
Victoria kissed Sarah on the cheek, "No Sarah and I wouldn't have it any other way." 


End file.
